


Alas Pérdidas

by mishita_stilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship Problems, Resurrection, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishita_stilinski/pseuds/mishita_stilinski
Summary: En el típico cliché, Dean se percata de sus sentimientos para con Castiel, y en un intento de alejarlo, cambió completamente su actitud. Se da cuenta que ha cometido el error más grande cuando el ángel es sometido a la peor tortura por Lucifer. Entonces, el cazador junto con su hermano trabajarán con conocidos aliados para salvarlo. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando un ángel pierde sus alas sin volverse humano?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. ¿En dónde estás?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ya la subí en Wattpad, pero también quise subirla por este medio. <3 Espero te guste.

Los hermanos volvían de una cacería sencilla, tenían algunos días sin trabajar y necesitaban estirar las piernas. No salían mucho a cazar para estar pendiente del recipiente de Lucifer, Nick. Tras la muerte del arcángel, este se estaba saliendo un poco por no decir demasiado de control.

Cuando se encontraban bajando las escaleras del búnker, Castiel apareció en su encuentro, disimulando su aparente preocupación.

— Hey, Cass.

El castaño era el único de los hermanos que últimamente le dirigía la palabra amigablemente, el rubio se había distanciado, hablaban sólo lo necesario y el ángel no entendía su comportamiento.

— ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó el menor, percatandose de la inquietud del ojiazul.

Dean miró de soslayo a su hermano, y luego a Castiel. Lo más frío que le era posible. El morocho se irguió en su lugar ante la atenta mirada de los humanos.

— Nick... Él se marchó. — respondió, luego de un gran suspiro.

Un pesado silencio se acentó en la sala de control. Dean azotó el bolso de cacería contra la mesa iluminada, mirando fulminante al ángel. Sam trató de tranquilizar a su hermano, sabía lo que venía: otra pelea iniciada por él.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? — cuestionó Dean, con tono severo.

— Yo... Lo dejé en su habitación unos momentos, cuando regresé no estaba por ningún lado. Lo busqué por todo el búnker. Se fue.

— Sólo tenías que vigilarlo, Cass. ¡Sólo eso! — le increpó.

— Chicos. — habló el pelilargo.

— ¿Crees que yo quería que esto pasara? — inquirió, exasperado, dando un paso hacia el cazador. — Lo intenté, pero por si no lo has notado, Nick es un recipiente, y no cualquiera sino el recipiente de Lucifer. Algo habrá aprendido de su poseedor.

— No lo sé, Cass. Cada que "intentas" — simuló las comillas con sus dedos. — siempre sale algo mal. De alguna manera u otra, cada que intervienes todo sale mal. — soltó sin pensar, cegado por la tensión del momento.

— ¡Dean! — exclamó Sam, molesto y harto por el estúpido comportamiento de su hermano.

Castiel abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa, ligeramente shockeado ante las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo. Aunque enseguida volvió su rostro inexpresivo. Algo dentro de él se había roto.

— Lo siento. — murmuró, con la mirada baja, perdida en algún punto del suelo.

— Cass... Yo... — su corazón se estrujo al ver la reacción del ángel, y quiso disculparse de inmediato.

Pero el ángel ignoró sus palabras y pasó de él, esquivandolo como si fuese el gas más tóxico del mundo. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Castiel ya había abandonado el búnker. Dejándolos sumidos en un tenso silencio. Sam se dirigió a su habitación, queriendo, por el momento, estar lo más lejos posible de su hermano, no sin antes lanzarle una bitch face.

Dean se pasó las manos por la cara, ¿qué había hecho? Esta vez sí que había cruzado la línea en sus intentos de alejar a Castiel.

Buscó en la nevera de la cocina dos botellas de cerveza, luego, sus piernas caminaron como con vida propia hacia su habitación, pues su mente estaba repentinamente fuera de servicio. Una vez allí, se sentó en la cama, desolado. Abrió una cerveza, dándole rápidamente un trago, entonces comenzó a recordar el inicio de la tonta idea de lo anterior citado.

Cuando Castiel murió, Dean lloró su muerte. En esos momentos de vulnerabilidad, cayó en cuenta que necesitaba al ángel más de lo que creía, que sus sentimientos para con él no eran sólo de hermanos sino algo más que eso. Se llegó a arrepentir de no habérselo dicho. Todos los momentos en los que pudo haber disfrutado de él, se habían esfumado como espuma en el aire.

Había una unión muy fuerte entre ellos. Él era consciente de ello porque podía sentirla muy en el fondo de su ser. Lo amaba como hombre y se odiaba por ello, porque probablemente Castiel no se sentía así para con él. Luego, Castiel fue revivido por Jack y tomó la decisión de callarse y seguir como amigos. Estuvo feliz por su regreso, tanto que no cabía de dicha. Pero pronto se comenzó a sentir incompleto, estar cerca del ángel se volvió difícil, era como sentirse ahogado en miles de emociones que intentaba enterrar nuevamente. Es así que tomó su segunda decisión. Se distanció demasiado de él, lo recriminaba, lo dejaba fuera de los planes, las miradas que le dirigía eran completamente desestimadas, lo trataba mal; agresivo y autoritario con sus palabras. Dean sabía que su actitud confundía al ángel, quien a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía siendo un bebé con gabardina. 

Por su parte, Castiel no conocía mucho de los humanos, había aprendido bastante, pero aún así era difícil terminar de entenderlos. Y sospechaba que los cambios de actitud no eran muy normales. En incontables veces intentó hablar con Dean sobre lo que estaba mal, pero este siempre lo evadia.

Dean observó su botella de cerveza, ahora vacía. Abrió la otra, y bebió. Sentía la enorme necesidad de disculparse con el ángel, pero quizás no era necesario. Castiel volvería, siempre lo hacía. Era cuestión de tiempo, el tema quedaría olvidado y continuarían con sus anormales vidas.

Irónico.

Esta vez no fue la ocasión. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses desde aquel día que el ángel salió por la puerta del búnker y no volvió.

Sam rezó en su nombre varias veces pero nunca hubo una respuesta de su parte. Quería al menos una señal que le indicará que estaba bien. En una ocasión hasta le prometió que no le diría a Dean si llegaba a responderle.

Todos estaban preocupados. Castiel desaparecía sin decir nada, pero volvía a los pocos días, aun después de alguna pelea. Era más extraño que haya dejado atrás a su hijo, Jack. Analizar eso sólo aumentaba su preocupación. Y Dean agregaba a su agobio una gran culpa.

Una mañana, Sam entró a la biblioteca, encontrándose a su hermano frente a la laptop, al lado de esta y sobre una de las mesas de madera, yacía una taza de café a medio beber. Lo observó en silencio unos segundos, sabía que él se sentía culpable y responsable por lo sucedido, aunque nunca mencionaron el tema. No tenían pistas sobre la ubicación de Nick, mucho menos de Castiel, sin embargo, no dejaban de buscarlos.

— ¿Hay algo? — preguntó, acercándose a la mesa hasta sentarse en una silla quedando frente a Dean del otro extremo.

— Nada. — contestó, dándole un sorbo a su café.

— Buenos días. — saludó el nephilim, sonriendo y levantando la mano.

— Buenos días, Jack. — le sonrió y se retiró para irle a preparar el desayuno.

— Buen día, muchacho. — dijo el mayor, regresando su mirada a la pantalla, revisando las noticias, buscando algún caso para matar el tiempo.

Jack tomó asiento, apoyó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y sin mirar a Dean, preguntó:

— ¿Sabes algo de mi padre?

— ¿Cuál de todos? — preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo.

Pues tanto Castiel, Lucifer, Sam y Dean, se compartían la custodia del menor. Y viéndolo desde un punto diferente, resultaba algo gracioso.

— Hablo de Cass. — respondió.

— No. Nada de Cass, nada de Nick-elodeon.

Sam regresó, cargando en una mano una bandeja de sándwiches, y en la otra dos tazas de café. Dejó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa, dando a entender que era para todos. Le pasó un café a Jack y él se quedó con uno.

Ese mismo día, Dean había encontrado un caso; una chica había desaparecido en el baño de un casino, sus amigos juran haberla visto ingresar pero jamás salir. Los tres emprendieron su viaje hasta Lawrence, Kansas, para resolverlo.

— Bien, yo iré a la comisaría, tú y Jack hagan preguntas. — dictó el rubio a su hermano.

Por la tarde, se encontraban hospedados en un motel barato, investigando el pasado del casino por si había ocurrido algún accidente. 

— Mira esto. — habló Sam, girando la laptop hacia su hermano. — Daniel Brown, empleado de limpieza. Murió en el incendio de 1987, atrapado en el baño. — giró nuevamente la laptop hacia él. — Según esto, el baño fue clausurado por un tiempo, pero fue puesto en servicio hace 21 años.

— Entonces... ¿Es un fantasma vengador? — preguntó Jack.

— Tal vez. — respondió el castaño, leyendo más información. — Al parecer, cada 7 años muere una persona en el mismo baño, presentando extrañas quemaduras mientras el sitio estaba intacto.

— Bueno, vayamos a cazar a Casper. — dijo Dean, con una sonrisa.

Dos días después, el caso estaba resuelto. Las cacería de ese tipo ya se les facilitaba demasiado con su experiencia. Viajaban de regreso a Lebanon, al búnker que llamaban hogar, cuando el quejido de dolor de Jack hizo que Dean frenará de golpe en la, por suerte, desolada carretera. Los hermanos se giraron para mirarlo, notando que el menor se sujetaba la cabeza con vehemencia.

— Jack, ¿qué ocurre?

— No... No lo sé, ¡ahg! — se quejó. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para tranquilizarse, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el rubio de pecas.

— Es Castiel. — confesó, alzando su mirada aflijida. — Oí su grito de auxilio.

Sin decir más, el piloto manejó a toda velocidad en dirección al búnker, donde podrían hablar perfectamente sin correr riesgos de ser escuchados y hacer algún plan. Lo único que pasaba por sus mentes, era el hecho de que Castiel estaba en peligro. Eran conscientes de que su poder ya no era el mismo, no lo consideraban débil, eso nunca, pero sí más vulnerable. Al llegar a su destino, el interrogatorio empezó por parte de Dean.

— ¿Cómo que escuchaste su grito de auxilio?

— Todo fue muy rápido. Fue como escuchar radio-ángel. Sus emociones... las de él, me inundaron por unos segundos... — frunció el ceño hacia arriba. — Está asustado. 

De hecho, muchas más emociones lo invadieron al escuchar el llamado de su padre elegido. Su dolor, su miedo, su frustración, su ansiedad, su desesperación y su desesperanza. 

— Jack, ¿sabes dónde está? ¿Puedes guiarnos a él? — cuestionó Sam, esperanzado.

— Sí. — contestó. — Puedo sentir su poder debilitándose, es extraño... Es como si de repente su presencia hubiese sido desbloqueada.

— Prepárense, salimos al amanecer. — declaró Dean, antes de desaparecer de la vista de los demás.

Era pasada la media noche. El cazador se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la luz del pasillo iluminó el interior de esta por unos momentos, antes de ser cerrada. Una vez dentro, caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, comenzó a rezarle al único ángel que lo valía.

— ¿Cass? Amigo, ¿en dónde has estado? Si has estado en peligro todos estos meses... — hizo una pausa, sintiendo rabia hacia sí mismo. — Lo siento mucho...


	2. ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se explica lo que pasó con Castiel durante los tres meses que desapareció.

**_Hace tres meses._ **

Castiel caminó por horas, deambulando sin rumbo aparente. Su mente era un vaivén de recuerdos. Él siempre tuvo buenas intenciones con sus acciones, aunque por supuesto, eso no evitó que cometiera errores con consecuencias destructivas.

Se sentía mal emocionalmente. Las palabras dichas por Dean no abandonaban su cabeza, afectandolo de sobremanera. ¿Realmente había decepcionado tanto a su familia?

Al paso de un rato de vagancia, decidió hospedarse en un motel, de esos que usaban los cazadores durante sus viajes de trabajo. Lo haría, más que nada, para darse una ducha. No lo necesitaba, pero había descubierto que las duchas eran el momento perfecto para pensar, además de ser sumamente relajantes.

Una vez hospedado, entró a su habitación. Era sencilla, contaba con una sola cama, una pequeña mesa, una mesita de noche y un baño. Se sacó la gabardina y saco, dejándolos acomodados sobre la cama. Estaba por sacarse la camisa, cuando lo escuchó... un aleteo a sus espaldas. Sin girarse y con sutileza, empuño su espada angelical.

— Hola, Castiel.

El veredicto se irguió en su lugar, conocía perfectamente esa voz, esa aura; arrogante, burlona e irritante: Lucifer. El culpable en mayoría de sus problemas. Encaró al arcángel, el cual yacía frente a él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón con actitud desinteresada.

— Relájate, vengo en paz. — dijo, alzando las manos.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Cómo estoy vivo? — interpretó. — Larga historia. No es relevante por el momento, verás, regresé, por si no fuera obvio. — soltó una risita. — Pero algo salió mal, estoy débil. Perdí el poder de mi hijo, supongo que es un efecto secundario de la resurrección.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a Jack como tu hijo? ¡Intentaste matarlo! — de pronto, Castiel ya no se sentía triste, ahora estaba furioso.

— Sí, bueno.— chasqueo la lengua. — Son sacrificios que los padres hacen... — meneo la cabeza. — algunas veces. ¿Qué esperabas? Soy el diablo.

Castiel elevó su espada, mirando tan fríamente a Lucifer que si sus ojos fuesen navajas, este ya estaría ahogándose en un charco de su propia sangre y carne mutilada.

— ¿Piensas matarme... con eso? — señaló la plateada daga, encorvado sobre sus rodillas, riendo superficialmente.

— No, pero puedo dañarte. — afirmó.

— Sí, supongo que podrías. — recobró la compostura. Inspiró el lugar como lo haría cualquier animal e hizo una mueca de desagrado. — Puedo oler una desagradable depresión angelical en ti. ¿Sam y Dean abandonaron a su mascota?

— ¿Qué quieres, Lucifer? — interpeló, harto de tanta charlatanería.

— Necesito un ángel, pequeño, débil e inferior... — lo señaló, guiñandole. — cómo tú.

— ¿Para qué?

— Oh, ya sabes. Uno que otro experimento. — se encogió de hombros. — Tomaría a alguien más, pero la puerta del cielo está vigilada, y si los idiotas se ponen de acuerdo, podrían dañarme gravemente en el estado que estoy ahora.

— Bien. Que lo hagan.

Castiel se acercó a paso apresurado al arcángel, sujetó firmemente su espada, dispuesto a atacarlo. Realmente quería pensar que su poder fuera suficiente para mantener una pelea con su hermano mayor, el segundo arcángel de toda la creación de Dios.

Pero Lucifer, con las alas a su favor, fue más rápido que el ángel, apareciendo en un aleteo detrás de él. Haciendo uso de su poder, hizo chocar a Castiel contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Se acercó a él, e hizo una pequeña rajadura en su cuello, extrayendo sólo un poco de su gracia. Lo sanó, y tomándolo del cuello, azotó su cabeza contra la pared, logrando que el ángel cayera en peso sordo al suelo, inconsciente.

Para cuando Castiel recobró la consciencia, lo primero que se manifestó fue el ardor en sus muñecas y el agudo dolor en su cráneo. Levantó la mirada, percatandose que estaba atado con cadenas, y el ardor se debía a que sus manos estuvieron sosteniendo su peso durante, probablemente, horas.

Observó sus alrededores, achinando los ojos para aclarar su vista. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver perfectamente. El sitio aparentaba ser una casa vieja, le apostaría a una cabaña debido a los rayos de la luz de la luna que se colaban por las rajaduras de las paredes de madera, pero no podía saberlo con exactitud.

Intentó liberarse de todas las maneras posibles, sin éxito alguno. Las malditas cadenas eran aprueba de ángeles.

Estaba cansado, mareado y débil. Sus párpados pesaban y se sentía sofocado. El dolor de cabeza no disminuía, tampoco el ardor en sus muñecas.

— Al fin despiertas. Buenos días. — canturreo Lucifer, ingresando al lugar con una expresión burlesca.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — quiso saber, preguntando en un murmuro.

— Tomé prestado un poco de tu gracia. — entrecerró los ojos, juntando su dedo índice con el pulgar sin llegar a tocarse. — Sólo un poquito.

— ¿Por qué?

— Necesito combustible. Dejaré que te recarges y volveré a beber de ti, ¡como vampiro! — abrió los ojos con suspenso. — ¿No es emocionante?

— No.

— Aprendí algunos secretos del mundo apocalíptico y quiero ponerlos en práctica.

Castiel comenzó a reunir su gracia, haciendo brillar sus ojos en ese azul blanquecino característico. Lo único que logró fue que su recuperación fuese más rápida, sin embargo, ahora estaba más débil. Entonces, otra idea cruzó su mente; orar a Jack. Él podría seguir su rastro hasta encontrarlo.

Aunque descartó la idea gracias a otro pensamiento: ¿qué pensaría Dean? ¿Le recriminaría que tuvieron que enfrentarse a Lucifer nuevamente por su culpa?

Si le informaba a los hermanos de su actual secuestro, los arrastraria al peligro. Eso era lo último que haría. Ellos ya tenían suficiente. Castiel decidió soportar y esperar a que Lucifer se aburriera y terminara con su vida. Otra vez.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó el rubio a las espaldas del pelinegro, de forma intimidante.

El otro se exaltó. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento el arcángel se movió de lugar.

— ¿Piensas que mi hijo, Sammy y Dean, vendrán a buscarte? — murmuró con mofa. — Nadie vendrá, nadie podrá escucharte por más que supliques. — caminó a su alrededor. — Este lugar está protegido contra ángeles. Además de ser reforzado con un hechizo. Ninguna plegaria puede entrar o salir de la barrera. Claro, a menos que yo decida lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué... haces esto? — demandó, luchando por mantenerse despierto.

— Te lo dije. Quiero comprobar algo.

Lucifer se detuvo frente a Castiel. Este levantó el mentón, débil o no, no sé dejaría doblegar por Lucifer. No sabía lo que él intentaba hacerle, pero suponía que no eran abrazos ni charlas entre hermanos. Rió internamente, pues pensar sarcasticamente en momentos así, lo había aprendido de... Dean.

— ¿Listo, hermanito? — sonrió ansioso, frotándose las manos.

Fue así como la inevitable tortura comenzó. Más psicológica que física. Lucifer se satisfacía metiéndose en las memorias de su hermano, jugando con sus peores miedos e inseguridades.

Los gritos del ángel nunca fueron escuchados por nadie más que por su torturador.

Los días transcurrían lentos desde su perspectiva. Cada día era peor, entre más débil estaba, menos resistencia podía poner, y el diablo aprovechaba para profundizar su navegación.

Pero estaba bien. Él podía seguir soportando la humillación de ser el juguete de distracción de Lucifer. De esa manera, sus seres queridos estarían a salvo.

¿Qué planeaba realmente? No podía quitarse esa duda. ¿Cuál era su verdadero objetivo? Para jugar con su mente, no era excusa suficiente. Sentía que buscaba algo dentro de sus recuerdos, pero él no podía saberlo. Lucifer nunca respondió sus preguntas con detalles.

Cada recuerdo que el arcángel sacaba a la luz, el ángel podía verlo también. Desde el inicio de su existencia, hasta el primer y último encuentro con sus humanos favoritos. Generalmente siempre le hacía ver los malos momentos, aquellos que lo llenaban de tristeza, decepción y... enfado.

Una noche, Castiel se encontraba sentado y atado a una vieja silla metálica extremadamente incómoda, herido física y emocionalmente. Sinceramente, había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Habían pasado días, meses, años? Que más daba.

Lucifer le robaba gracia de vez en cuando. La mayor parte del tiempo, caía inconsciente después de cada sesión de tortura.

Por su parte, Lucifer casi se había recuperado al cien por ciento. Encontró muy entretenido e interesante descubrir los sentimientos que Castiel guardaba por Dean Winchester. Algo irónico, era que el ángel no entendía tales sentimientos, lo confundían, y por ende, los ignoraba.

Recordó la última vez que él sintió amor. Amor hacia su padre y sus hermanos, claro, antes de ser traicionado y desterrado.

— ¿Sabés? Creo que es tiempo. — comentó de repente, un atardecer.

Castiel frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué se refería. Su corazón dio un vuelco e inútilmente retrocedió en su lugar, en un inútil intento de alejarse cuando el arcángel se acercó a él.

Sí, odiaba admitirlo, pero de alguna forma u otra, terminó por temerle a su hermano, porque sabía lo que venía.

Dos chasquidos continuos por parte del rubio hicieron un tenue eco. Eso era extraño, generalmente sólo era uno cada cierto tiempo. No tuvo tiempo de darle más importancia al asunto, pues inmediatamente comenzó a sentir como cada hueso de su recipiente se rompía salvajemente, sintiendo arder su interior como lava. En ocasiones como esas, el dolor resultaba insoportable.

Castiel no pudo aguantar más y gritó. Dejó escapar aquel desgarrador lamento, en el cual trató de aligerar un poco el dolor que lo consumía, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que Lucifer lo sometía.

Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Lo último que logró ver, fue la sonrisa complacida de Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí se explicó que ocurrió durante esos tres meses en los que Castiel desapareció y el por qué está en peligro. 🥺 Espero les guste. Una disculpa si resulta aburrido, después se pondrá interesante, creo. XD


	3. Rastro

**_Actualmente_**.

  
Los cazadores habían emprendido su viaje tan pronto se hicieron las 5 de la mañana. El camino era guiado por el nephilim, quien seguía el aura de Castiel como un cachorrito. Poco más de 2 horas después, vagaban por las calles de Manhattan, Kansas.

— Estuvo allí. — Jack señaló un motel a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿En ese motel? — preguntó Sam, mirando en la misma dirección.

— Sí, puedo sentirlo. Pero su rastro desaparece aquí.

— ¿Quieres decir que sigue aquí? — preguntó Dean.

— No. Ya no, al menos. — respondió el menor. — Lo más lógico sería que haya volado, pero no tiene sentido porque Cass no puede hacerlo. Así que se lo llevaron.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Los ángeles? Pero ellos perdieron sus alas en la caída. — expresó el castaño.

Los demonios no tenían alas, vampiros o cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural tampoco. Solo quedaban los emplumados como sospechosos. Tal vez recuperaron sus alas y ellos no se enteraron. Y el secuestrar a Castiel sólo sería por caprichos de venganza. Tenía sentido. Malditos ángeles.

Sam y Dean se disfrazaron de los falsos agentes, cambiándose incómodamente en el pequeño espacio del automóvil. De vez en cuando se daban miradas de fastidio, puesto que se daban manotazos accidentalmente. Sam quejándose del mal olor de pies de Dean, abrió la ventanilla mientras Jack los miraba atento sin comprender por qué se ponían a pelear. Aunque no fuese una pelea real.

Una vez listos, entraron al motel, dirigiéndose a recepción.

— Buenos días. FBI. — habló Dean, mostrando su falsa placa al recepcionista. — Soy el agente Charles, y él — señaló a Sam, con la cabeza. — es el agente Davies.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó el joven, confundido.

— Sí, sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas. — aclaró el 'agente' Davies.

— Claro. Lo que sea.

— Nos gustaría saber si hospedaron a este hombre en sus instalaciones. — 'Charles' le mostró una fotografía de Castiel al recepcionista.

— Hmm... — el joven observó la fotografía atentamente. — ¡Oh, sí! — exclamó. — De hecho, fue algo bastante raro.

— ¿Raro? ¿Raro, cómo? — cuestionó 'Davies'.

— Bueno, ese hombre. — señaló la fotografía. — Vino aquí hace como tres meses. Pidió una habitación con estadía de dos días, pero cuando limpieza fue a hacer su trabajo la mañana siguiente, él ya no estaba en su habitación. Pensamos que había salido, sin embargo, nunca volvió.

— ¿Tienen cámaras de seguridad?

— Sí. Las revisamos, se le ve entrar a la habitación, pero nunca se le ve salir. — aseveró el recepcionista.

— ¿Podemos darles un vistazo?

El hombre llamó al gerente. Una vez explicada la situación, el gerente llevó a los falsos agentes a la sala de control, dejándolos solos. Minutos después, se mostraba en una de las pantallas la grabación de la noche que Castiel se hospedó. En ella, se le podía ver ingresar a la habitación. Horas después, se veía a la señorita de limpieza entrar y salir. El vídeo siguió su curso por horas que los agentes vieron en triple velocidad.

— Espera un segundo. — Sam retrocedió la grabación hasta el momento en que su amigo ángel ingresaba al cuarto. — Escucha. — le dijo a Dean, mientras subía el volumen.

Pusieron atención a los ruidos que provenían del interior del cuarto minutos después de que el ángel se adentrase en el. Luego, todo fue silencio. Los agentes se miraron con sospecha, con una mirada intercambiaron un ¿qué demonios pasó? Volvieron al lobby, inquietos. Estaba más que claro que Castiel llevaba todo este tiempo entre las garras de Dios sabe que criatura.

Antes de que se fueran, el recepcionista les entregó una mediana caja de cartón.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Jack, mirando la caja que llevaba Sam.

— Veamos. — abrió la caja lentamente, e inevitablemente suspiró. Miró a su hermano con ojos de cachorro. — Es el saco y gabardina de Cass.

El rostro de Dean se tornó ligeramente sombrío, disimulando su preocupación.

— Jack.

— Dime. — le respondió.

— ¿Cass está muy lejos?

— Sí, eso creo.

Dean asintió, volviendo a poner en marcha el Impala y continuar su viaje. Sam pasó la caja al asiento trasero, dejándola al lado del nephilim. El silencio se instaló en el auto durante un largo trayecto del camino, cada protagonista perdido en sus propias cavilaciones. Se sentían frustrados, preocupados, y ciertamente, culpables por llegar a pensar que Castiel sólo ignoraba sus rezos.

— Hay algo que no entiendo. — fue el castaño quien rompió el silencio casi 2 horas después. — Si ha estado en peligro todo este tiempo... ¿Por qué hasta ahora Jack lo escuchó?

— Es cierto. — el rubio frunció el ceño. — Lo hemos buscado con hechizos, le rezamos por una respuesta y su presencia parecía haberse esfumado, hasta que de repente volvió a aparecer.

— Sí todo esto es obra de los ángeles, tal vez lo tenían en el cielo. O tal vez tus poderes fallaban, Jack. — habló Dean, sonando escéptico sin darse cuenta.

— Estoy débil, Dean, pero aún puedo sentir las presencias, puntos de poder o escuchar plegarias.

— Tal vez sea una trampa. — opinó Sam.

— Trampa o no, Cass nos necesita. No tenemos tiempo de hacer otro plan. Atacamos, rescatamos y volvemos al búnker. — dictaminó el rubio cazador.

Desde esa perspectiva el plan parecía relativamente fácil, otra cosa sería ponerlo en marcha. Dean manejó a toda velocidad por las carreteras no muy transitadas. Necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible con Castiel. Sentía esa cruda y fría sensación que le decía que algo muy malo iba a suceder.

Por su mente rondaba insistentemente la idea de declarar sus sentimientos al ángel, durante las últimas horas. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía impuro e inferior para reclamar su amor. Es decir, ambos habían perdido demasiado. Ambos darían la vida el uno por el otro.

Pero Dean nunca podría comprender al cien por ciento lo que es ser un ángel, caer y perder sus poderes. Castiel amaba mucho, amaba todo, y eso siempre fue tu talón de alquiles.

Bufó. _Maldito ángel estúpido_ , pensó. Sin darse cuenta, golpeó con la palma de su mano el volante del Impala.

Sam y Jack lo miraron sorprendidos por su repentina acción, pero lo comprendían. Llevaban horas manejando y la impotencia empezaba a ser sofocante.

Sinceramente, Dean se sentía un tanto molesto con el ángel, sin siquiera saber por qué. Quería golpearlo por irse aquella tarde, y golpearse a sí mismo por herirlo. Pero lo que más anhelaba, era obtener su perdón, un perdón que seguramente aceptaría sin rencor o maldad, pues Castiel era demasiado puro como para guardas sentimientos negativos.

Fue esa chispa de inocencia, de bondad, comprensión y lealtad, lo que llevó al humano a enamorarse del ser celestial.

Dean estaba decidido. Había negado sus verdaderos sentimientos por mucho tiempo, pero eso había terminado. Estaba más que dispuesto a luchar por su ángel, conquistaría su corazón y buscaría su felicidad. Después de todo, lo merecía. Ambos lo merecían.

Así que sí, lo aceptaba. Amaba al ángel alias bebé con gabardina.

Pero lo importante ahora, era ponerlo a salvo. Después lidiaria con su confesión amorosa.

Después de casi 14 horas de viaje, se encontraban circulando las calles de Detroit, Michigan. Hicieron una parada para alimentar al nephilim al rededor de las 3:30pm. Los hermanos no quisieron probar bocado, pero obligaron al menor a comer.

Al rato, Jack se desinflaba suspirando, podía percibir la desesperación e impotencia que emanaba el cuerpo de ambos adultos frente a él. De vez en cuando, el mayor le dedicaba una que otra mirada acusadora. Como si fuese su culpa no haber llagado aún con Castiel.

— ¡Dean, dobla a tu derecha! — exclamó de repente el rubio.

El nombrado giró casi violentamente para lograr doblar a tiempo, adentrándose en un camino que no se extendía más allá de 20 metros. Frenó repentinamente, trayendo los pasajeros hacia delante.

— Estamos cerca. — murmuró, saliendo del auto.

Los hermanos bajaron del Impala, siguiéndolo, posicionándose uno a cada lado del menor. Frente a ellos se alzaba una orgullosa y abundante arboleda.

— Por aquí. — Jack comenzó a adentrarse al bosque, siguiendo un estrecho sendero.

— Jack, espera. — Sam se adelantó, dejándolo entre él y su hermano.

Los tres avanzaron en silencio, sus sentidos alertas en todo momento y dagas del ángel bien sujetas, forzando su vista para ver en la oscuridad, a excepción de Jack. Después de una insegura caminata, a unos metros de ellos se pudo visualizar una especie de cabaña, que a juzgar por su estado actual, dedujeron que podría ser muy antigua.

Al acercarse más, también pudieron apreciar una figura apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna. Esta parecía estar sentada en el porche de la vieja casa, permaneciendo inmóvil todo el tiempo.

— ¿Nick? — inquirió Sam, dudoso y precavido.

— Cerca. — respondió con voz grave. — Pero no. — se puso de pie, dando unos pasos hacia los muchachos.

— Lucifer. — pronunció entre dientes, con gesto duro.

— Estoy de vuelta, Sammy. — afirmó, agudizando la voz, y haciendo una pequeña referencia, mofándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordemos que Detroit es la ciudad favorita de Lucifer, ahre.


	4. Cuando no queda nada

La mirada que Jack le dedicaba al arcángel, era una llena de odio. Lo detestaba por haberlo manipulado, por haberle robado su gracia, porque gracias a ello, ahora era un inútil, sintiéndose una carga para los cazadores. Por suerte, Sam se percató de esto, y antes de que el menor avanzará, lo detuvo.

— Jack, cálmate.

— No puedo. — murmuró entre dientes, apretando los puños.

— Tienes que calmarte. — dijo suavemente.

Observó cómo el joven se relajaba, tranquilizandose a sí mismo de paso. Jack corría peligro si intentaba atacar a Lucifer.

— ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? — exigió Dean. — Michael te mató.

— En eso tienes razón. ¿Dónde está él?

— Encerrado en su mundo. — contestó el humano.

— Qué mal por él. Mi hermano mayor en serio me odiaba.

— Todos lo hacemos. — vocifero Jack.

La fingida mirada herida de Satan se posa sobre su hijo, expresando un 'auch'.

— ¡Responde! — exigió nuevamente el cazador. — ¿Por qué estas vivo?

— Fue mi recipiente. Rogó y deseó con tanta intensidad que volviera a él, que su sola voluntad me despertó, por consecuente desperté a Empty. — fingió un escalofrío. — Debo decir que es muy irritante. Él de deshizo de mí, lo cual suena triste, ¿quién no quiere al diablo de su lado? En fin, aquí estamos, vivitos y coleando.

— Estas débil. Puedo sentirlo. — aseveró el nephilim, con un aire de seguridad.

— Tú estas peor, cállate. — reprochó el arcángel.

— Perdiste mi poder. — las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron con mofa.

Lucifer rodó los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está Cass? — demandó Dean, hartandose de la charlatanería. Se suponía que salvarían a Castiel, no a tener una charla familiar con el diablo.

— ¿Quién? Ah, el emplumado enamorado del mundo. — bajó la cabeza, concentrándose en mover las hojas secas del suelo con sus pies. — Me lo comí.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Oh, por mi padre! — el arcángel se soltó en sonoras carcajadas. — ¡Hubieran visto sus caras!

— ¡Déjate de estupideces! — explotó Dean, queriendo arrancarle la lengua al imbécil. — ¿Dónde está?

— Ay, que carácter. — fingió desagrado.

Lucifer chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que el ángel deseado apareciera a su lado. Los cazadores se quedaron atónitos, el color de sus cuerpos desapareció, mientras soltaban un suspiro de pena.

Castiel no duró mucho en pie y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra. Su cuerpo estaba débil, sus manos estaban esposadas hacia delante, ajustadas de manera tortuosa. Su azul mirada se alzó con cansancio y pesadez, hasta hacer contacto con cada uno de los humanos y de su hijo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — murmuró el ángel.

— Cass... — Sam miró a su amigo con su usual mirada de cachorro.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, no realmente, no podía ser real. Castiel se veía terriblemente demacrado, agotado, perdido. Su cabello negro estaba un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vieron. Su tez, antes morena clara pero tersa a la vista, ahora estaba pálida. Sus vestimentas estaban sucias, yaciendo con varios agujeros, visiblemente rojiza con manchas de sangre seca. Además de tener algunas heridas que se veían recientes.

— No deberían estar aquí... — dijo en un susurro, mirando abatido a su familia.

— Te escuché. Escuché tu llamado, por ello pude seguir tu rastro hasta aquí. — explicó Jack, aguantandose las ganas de correr y fundirse en los brazos del ojiazul.

— ¿Qué? No... yo... — fue entonces cuando un cerebro hizo _click_.

_— ¿Sabés? Creo que es tiempo._

_Dos chasquidos continuos por parte del rubio hicieron un tenue eco. Eso era extraño, generalmente sólo era uno cada cierto tiempo. No tuvo tiempo de darle más importancia al asunto, pues inmediatamente comenzó a sentir como cada hueso de su recipiente se rompía salvajemente, sintiendo arder su interior como lava. En ocasiones como esas, el dolor resultaba insoportable._

_Castiel no pudo aguantar más y gritó. Dejó escapar aquel desgarrador lamento, en el cual trató de aligerar un poco el dolor que lo consumía, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que Lucifer lo sometía._

— No... — el ángel bajó la cabeza, arrepentido, sintiéndose culpable, entendiendo cual había sido el punto de Lucifer. Todo había sido parte de su malévolo plan. — ¡Tienen que irse! — hizo su mejor intento de alzar la voz, pero su garganta dolía. — No deberían estar aquí...

— ¡Qué le hiciste, mal nacido! — Dean sentía su sangre hervir en ira.

— Oigan, relájense. — Lucifer rodó los ojos. — Pienso devolvérselo.

Palmo el hombro derecho de Castiel, en una clara indicación de 'anda'. El ángel observó al arcángel de reojo con desconfianza, desprecio y temor. Odiaba con todo su ser reflejarse tan débil y vulnerable ante su hermano mayor.

Los cazadores podían notar la lucha interna dentro de Castiel, debatiendo entre ir con su familia o quedarse en su lugar. Esperaban que se pusiera de pie y fuese con ellos, ellos harían lo que fuese con tal de protegerlo.

Y lo que temieron, sucedió... Castiel permaneció arrodillado en su sitio, ardiendo en vergüenza, con la mirada baja, a merced de Lucifer.

— Ups, creo que se acostumbró a estar conmigo. Pero descuiden, pronto estará listo. — torsió sus labios en una sonrisa macabra. — Falta un último paso.

— No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, hijo de perra. — Dean apretó fuertemente la daga del ángel.

Mientras tanto, Sam se había escabullido sigilosamente, acercándose a Lucifer y, aprovechando su distracción, lo atacó por la espalda. Este se giró rápidamente, pero logró hacerle una herida en la parte baja del abdomen.

— ¡Auch, eso duele, Sammy! — dijo, llevándose una mano a la herida.

— Eres un monstruo. — Jack lanzó su espada hacia su padre, con puntería casi perfecta, está se clavó en el hombro del arcángel.

— ¡Mgh! — gruñó por el dolor, retirando el arma y lanzandola al suelo. — Jack, Jackie, lo impulsivo lo aprendiste de Dean, puedo apostar.

Castiel podía sentir las miradas preocupadas sobre él por parte de su familia, pero no era capaz de enfrentarlas. No tenía fuerzas, estaba tan cansado física como mentalmente. Solo quería que todo acabará. Si Lucifer terminaba con su vida en esos momentos, estaría bien. Dejaba a Jack en buenas manos, los Winchester podrían lidiar con el problema actual y salir adelante. Siempre lo hacían, incluso sin su ayuda, después de todo, él no era más que el ayudante de tercera.

— ¡Cass, ponte de pie, eres más fuerte que esto! — Sam trató de darle ánimos a su amigo, él también debía poner de su parte.

— Sam...

— ¡Oww! Un momento cursi. Bueno, ya me aburrí y quiero ir a resolver algunos casos. — le guiñó un ojo a los cazadores, sonriendo sarcástico.

Lucifer desapareció y reapareció detrás de Castiel. Sam y Dean reaccionaron rápidamente, dispuestos a luchar contra él para defender al malherido ángel, sin embargo, se obligaron a detenerse, sometiéndose al dolor de sentir su sangre hervir.

— ¿Saben algo? — El arcángel acarició la cabeza de su hermano. — La primera fase fue meterme en sus memorias, recordarle hasta el más mínimo error que ha cometido.

— ¡Déjalos en paz! — ordenó Castiel con voz quebrada, intentando ponerse de pie, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde al ver a sus amigos retorcerse en el suelo en agonía.

— Shh, déjame terminar. ¿Papá no te enseñó a respetar a tus mayores? — recriminó, tirando del cabello del ángel con brusquedad para mantenerlo quieto. — Cómo decía, la segunda fase fue herir su recipiente, él tenía que ser casi humano.

— ¿Pa...para qué? — logró formular Dean, apenas.

— Para la última fase. — respondió con suspenso. Con un chasqueo de dedos, la daga del arcángel apareció entre su mano derecha, acompañado de un _¡puf!_

Lucifer sujetó con la mano izquierda algo aparentemente invisible a las espaldas de Castiel, haciendo que este soltarse un quejido, al tiempo que un temblor recorría su cuerpo. Los humanos no podían ver qué era, pero tenían una idea. La daga subió y bajo en un fluido movimiento, siendo guiada por el arcángel, quien observó a los humanos con una sonrisa triunfante.

— ¡No! — grito Jack, intentando incorporarse para correr hacia ellos.

Pero era tarde...

Todo se volvió negro, tanto para los cazadores, como para el nephilim.


	5. Apocalíptico

Tan pronto despertaron, huyeron del lugar.

Se montaron en el Impala, Jack yendo de copiloto, Dean y Castiel en el asiento trasero y Sam manejando. Este último observó con curiosidad como su hermano recargaba el cuerpo inerte del ángel sobre su pecho. Era un gesto dulce, pero extraño proveniente de él.

En otros tiempos y en otras circunstancias, Dean habría dejado apoyado a Castiel sobre el respaldo del asiento, dejando a su hermano a su cuidado, pero está vez casi discute con Sam por tomar ese cargo.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó el castaño.

— No lo sé, Sam. Se ve muy mal. — contestó el rubio. — Creo... creo que tiene frío.

Jack sacó la gabardina de la caja que antes les habían entregado en el motel, pasándosela a Dean. Este cubrió al ángel con ella, sin dejar de rodear su espalda con un brazo, sosteniendolo para que no sintiera tanto el movimiento el automóvil.

— _¡No!_

El silencio se albergó, recordándoles el grito lleno de desesperación del nephilim, el temblor bajo sus pies, la luz cegadora, el remolino de viento azotador y creciente acompañado del amortiguado llanto del ángel.

Dean acarició con discreción y suavidad la mejilla de Castiel, su barba descuidada de días le picó, pero era una sensación irrelevante en contraste a lo fría que se estaba tornando su piel, al tiempo que su respiración se volvía cada vez más perezosa.

— No llegaremos al búnker, son demasiadas horas. Debemos hacer algo ya.

— Bien, buscaré un motel. — Sam cambió de rumbo, conocía un motel cercano. El haber visitado Detroit, entre otros lugares, tenía ciertos beneficios.

Jack bajó la mirada, soltando un suspiro afligido. Si tan sólo tuviera sus poderes, seguro podría hacer algo por su papá. Sam miró de reojo al menor, estiró su brazo hasta apretar su hombro ligeramente, este alzó la cabeza con gesto de confusión.

— Todo estará bien. — trató de confortarlo.

— ¿Lo estará? Sam, viste lo que pasó... ¿Había ocurrido algo así antes? — habló en voz baja.

Sam no pudo responder esa pregunta, no porque no quisiera sino porque él tampoco sabía la respuesta. Después de unos minutos, estacionó el Impala frente al motel. Se adelantó para pedir las habitaciones, mientras Dean, con ayuda de Jack, bajaban con sumo cuidado a Castiel del auto. Al menor le tocó cerrar las puertas y cargar con las maletas de armas con las que los muchachos siempre viajaban.

Se adentraron en el lobby, donde Sam ayudó a su hermano a cargar el cuerpo del ángel, pues seguía inconsciente, a pesar de sus constantes intentos de hacerlo reaccionar.

Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones asignadas, las cuales estaban una frente a otra.

— ¡Sammy, abre la puerta ya! — apresuró a su hermano.

El veredicto dio un pequeño sobresalto, casi tirando las llaves. Le dirigió una corta mirada apenada, acompañada de una mueca comprensiva al rubio, antes de abrir una de las habitaciones. Dean se adentró rápidamente, recostando a Castiel en una de las dos camas individuales pertenecientes.

— Yo me quedaré con él. — declaró Dean, recibiendo su bolso por parte de Jack.

— Está bien. — posó su mirada de cachorro abandonado en su amigo ángel. — Por cierto, llamé a Rowena. Tal vez ella pueda ayudar.

— No me agrada la idea, pero justo ahora no tenemos muchas opciones.

Sam asintió, retirándose junto a Jack a su propia habitación. Al igual que la otra, está también estaba equipada con dos camas individuales. Buscó en su bolso su agenda, revisó sus páginas, buscando contactos con los cuales buscar información. Estaba por llamar el primer número, cuando ciertos sollozos a su lado lo hicieron mirar al joven a su lado, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Jack? — lo llamó, tomando asiento a su lado.

— ¿Y si fue mi culpa? — soltó de repente, con la voz entrecortada y el miedo siendo visible en sus ojos.

— ¿De qué estas hablando?

— De Castiel. Solo piénsalo, Sam. — se aferró a sus pantalones, tirando de ellos como si fuesen los culpables de todo. — Si no hubiera confiado en Lucifer. Si no hubiera sido tan tonto, él no habría robado mi poder, debí haberlos escuchado desde un principio. Yo no sería ahora un inservible y Castiel estaría bien.

— Jack. — apoyó su mano en la espalda del menor, mirándolo comprensivo. — Eres un arcángel, pero también eres humano. Los humanos cometemos errores, llegamos a confiar en quienes no debemos. Yo sé eso, lo he vivido. Herí a personas que amo, perdiendo algunas de ellas en el proceso. Pero aprendí de mis errores, Dean igual y sé que tú también lo harás. Jack, no eres un inservible, deja de culparte. No es tu obligación tener que protegernos.

— Lo siento mucho. — habló en un murmuro que pareció más un sollozo ahogado.

— Está bien, está bien. — y a Sam se le antojó darle un abrazo. Rodeó los hombros del menor, con cariño. — Recuperarás tus poderes, pero mientras eso ocurre, tenemos que cuidar de Cass.

Nephilim, arcángel o humano, Jack seguía siendo ante sus ojos un pequeño niño que a su increíble corta edad ya había experimentado martirios de los que debió haberse mantenido inocente.

Lo abrazó unos minutos más. Para Sam, tener a su hijo entre sus brazos, calmando su llanto, era un sentimiento hermosamente cálido que jamás creyó tener.

Jack suspiró una última vez, liberándose un poco de la presión en su pecho. El castaño se apartó de él lentamente.

— ¿Qué ibas a hacer? — preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz.

— Llamar algunos cazadores que puedan darme información.

— ¿Qué clase de información? Según sé, la mayoría de los humanos no han visto un ángel, ni se han relacionado con uno como lo han hecho ustedes. — Jack estaba confundido.

— Lo sé, pero conocen brujos, chamanes. Dios, lo que sea que nos pueda ayudar a expander nuestra búsqueda. Incluso puede que lleguemos a necesitar a los ángeles.

Sam comenzó a hacer llamadas. Mientras tanto, Jack investigaba en la tablet cualquier cosa sobre los ángeles, no había mucha información en el Internet como en los libros que tenían en el búnker, pero tenían que hacer algo con lo que tenían a la mano, y pronto.

Por otro lado, tan pronto su hermano abandonó la habitación, Dean cubrió el cuerpo de Castiel con una sabana, puesto que a simple vista se podían visualizar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

Era su gracia, tratando de acomodarse y acoplarse al envase humano, acostumbrándose a la falta de alas, literalmente.

Se sentó en la cama contraria, sin despegar su vista del ángel. Sentía su ira crecer, cegandolo de rabia a tal punto que podría salir en ese mismo instante en busca de Lucifer e intentar asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Pero no lo hizo. No quería alejarse de Castiel.

_Las sospechas de los hermanos se confirmó cuando Castiel explotó en un grito de agonía que se asemejaba más a un llanto horrorizado, lleno de dolor, revelando su voz real. Aquel sonido agudo, fuerte e intolerable para los humanos, obligándolos a cubrirse los oídos._

_El suelo bajo ellos se sacudía violentamente, una fiera brisa se hizo presente y el cielo relampagueaba. Era apocalíptico. Luego, hubo un destello de luz tan brillante que los obligó a cerrar los ojos, y sin darse cuenta, habían quedado inconscientes._

_Cuando despertaron, dos horas después, se sentían bien, no estaban heridos ni mucho menos. Enseguida comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente al ángel entre los árboles caídos gracias a la tormenta, y la oscuridad de la madrugada._

_Cuando por fin dieron con él, Castiel estaba desmayado boca abajo, rodeandolo yacían varias grietas y manchas de cenizas de lo que parecían ser marcas de que deja un rayo._

_— ¿Cass? — Sam se puso de cuchillas al lado del ángel._

_Estaba por moverlo, cuando Jack lo detuvo._

_— No lo muevas. — casi rogó._

_— ¿Qué es...? — Dean señaló al ángel, pero no realmente a él sino su espalda._

_La camisa antes sucia y rojiza de Castiel, ahora tenía dos húmedas manchas de sangre indefinidas en la espalda. El castaño rozó las yemas de sus dedos por una de las manchas, tan gentilmente que fue como si realmente no lo hubiera tocado. Pero aún así, el ángel jadeo, indicando que ese ligero toque le había causado dolor._

_— ¿Cass? — lo llamó un esperanzado Dean, poniéndose de cuclillas del otro lado del ojiazul._

_— Sus alas... — el joven rubio tenía la vista nublada por el sollozo que quería salir a la superficie. — Lucifer cortó sus alas._


	6. Resurrección

— Hijo de perra. — maldijo.

Dean cerró los ojos y suspiró. La maldita toalla había vuelto a caer del lavado. Había estado limpiando el cuerpo de Castiel con una toalla húmeda desde hace unos minutos. Con un último suspiro, salió del baño, avanzando hacia la cama. 

— Muy bien, Cass. Te sacaré la camisa, ¿está bien? — preguntó, y aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta, era su manera de pedir permiso.

Con cuidado sentó al ángel en la cama, y con más cuidado aún, retiró lentamente la prenda sucia del cuerpo mallugado. Castiel jadeo, alarmandolo. No quería lastimarlo. Bueno, no más de lo que ya estaba. Se suponía que debería estar sanando, sin embargo, sus heridas se veían igual que cuando dieron con él hace algunas horas.

Pasó el paño húmedo por la espalda del ángel, limpiando todo rastro de suciedad y sangre, tan gentilmente como su pulso y tacto le permitió. En sus escapulas habitaban dos heridas que no dejaban de sangrar, supuso que era donde habían estado sus alas anteriormente. Limpió y desinfecto las rajaduras, cubriendolas al final con un par de gasas.

Después, recostó nuevamente a Castiel sobre la cama.

Si al cazador reprimido en su propia caja fuerte le hubieran dicho en el pasado que en el futuro estaría limpiando el torso desnudo de un ángel en un recipiente masculino, y que si fueran otras circunstancias, sería algo excitante, se habría carcajeado.

Una vez que terminó de asearlo, se sentó en la cama de al lado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

'No lo sé, Cass. Cada que "intentas", siempre sale algo mal'; recordó aquellas palabras, como una tortura merecida. No había querido decir aquello, pero en ese entonces, su miedo de enfrentar su realidad era mayor.

— Lo siento...

¿Acaso era muy tarde y realmente había perdido a Castiel? Justo cuando daría todo por tenerlo a su lado, ¿lo había perdido? No, él era fuerte y duro de matar, estará bien y tendrán muchas oportunidades de amarse.

Porque... ¿Despertará, cierto?

Momentos después, llamaron a la puerta. Se acercó para abrirla y bostezo con libertad al ver a Jack y a Sam del otro lado.

— Hey. — saludó el castaño. — ¿Dormiste algo?

— No, ¿tú?

— Supongo que no tenemos tiempo para eso. — respondió, entregándole una bolsa a su hermano.

Dean miró el interior de la bolsa, en ella había una hamburguesa. Pero no tenía ni una pizca de hambre, no quería saber nada que no tuviera que ver su ángel. Dejó la bolsa sobre un mueble, sin prestarle mucha atención. Lo que sí aceptó, fue el café que le ofreció el nephilim.

— ¿Cuándo llegará Rowena? 

— No tarda en llegar. — respondió, mirando un poco asombrado al ángel que ahora estaba sin camisa y limpio.

— ¿Por qué aún no despierta? — inquirió Jack. — Sus heridas ya sanaron. 

El cazador miró extrañado al menor, hace unos minutos todavía estaban ahí. Al acercarse, pudo notar que, efectivamente, no había ninguna herida visible en la piel del morocho.

— Que impacientes. — habló Rowena, mirando a los cuatro individuos desde la puerta.

— ¿Pudiste encontrar información? 

— No. — le respondió al más alto. — Y puedo apostar que tú tampoco.

Sam y Jack compartieron miradas. El resto de la noche no hicieron más que investigar, visitando foros de Internet y haciendo llamadas a algunos cazadores conocidos. Nada. No había nada relacionado al acontecimiento de cortar las alas de un ángel.

— Lo único que encontramos fue que un ángel pierde sus alas al volverse humano, cuando le quitan su gracia. — informó Sam.

— Pero evidentemente Castiel no es humano. — completó Jack.

— ¿No sería más conveniente llevarlo al búnker? — le bruja examinó el cuerpo del ángel, que se veía más fuerte. — Soportará el viaje, si eso es lo que les preocupa.

— Sí. Entonces deberíamos volver, tal vez encontremos más información en los libros de la biblioteca.

Rowena y Jack cargaron con las pertenencias de los cazadores, mientras éstos cargaban a Castiel fuera del motel, yendo al Impala. Algunas miradas extrañas se posaron en ellos, pero no eran relevantes. Cuando estuvieron listos, emprendieron el viaje hasta Lebanon.

Después de unas intensas y largas horas de camino, llegaron a su destino. Sam ya ni siquiera sentía los brazos. No habían parado en ningún momento, por lo que sólo hicieron 14 horas. Sam incluso podría jurar que vio ovejitas en algún momento. Debía dormir porque su rendimiento humano se lo pedía, pero no quería hacerlo.

Entre los dos hermanos llevaron a Castiel a una habitación cercana a la de ambos, así podrían tenerlo cerca y acudir a él rápidamente en caso de que algo se presentará.

— Bueno, señores, vayan a dormir. — dijo Rowena, con tono de orden.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Sam, entre un bostezo.

— Sí, Sammy, ve a dormir. — Dean apoyó a la bruja.

— Tú también, Dean Winchester. — aclaró ella.

— Yo no necesito dormir. — objetó el rubio.

— Ay, por favor. — rodó los ojos. — Pareces un zombi, igual tú, Samuel.

— No voy a dormir, teniendo problemas mayores. — recalcó las últimas palabras. — Beberé un café y listo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir? — le preguntó Rowena. 

— Hm... — se removió incómodo, sacando las cuentas de las horas que llevaba despierto. — ¿48 o 49?

— Dean... — Sam llamó la atención de su hermano. — Rowena tiene razón. Escucha, necesitamos dormir, quieramos o no. No serviremos de mucho si estamos agotados.

— De acuerdo. — chisto, aceptando a regañadientes. Su humanidad le exigía muchas cosas, entre ellas: dormir.

— Vayan a dormir, yo cuidaré al guapo ángel. — aseguró la pelirroja. — También investigaré un rato.

— Sí, gracias Rowena. — agradeció el más alto.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, dispuestos a dormir un par de horas.

— Yo... dormí un poco en el trayecto, si quieres puedo ayudarte a investigar. — comentó Jack, con un poco de timidez.

— Cómo quieras. — se dirigió a la biblioteca, empezando a revisar las estanterías, escogiendo todos los libros que hablasen de ángeles.

Jack hizo lo mismo, y momentos después, los dos leían en silencio. De vez en cuando, Rowena usaba su poder astral para revisar la habitación de Castiel, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Horas más tarde, se sobresaltó al escuchar el estruendo de un libro siendo azotado contra la mesa.

— No hay nada. — espetó, dejándose caer en una silla, bufando.

— Shh. — emitió la bruja, dirigiendo su mirada al joven. — Encontraremos algo. — dudó unos segundos antes de poner apretar su hombro izquierdo. — No pierdas las esperanzas, Castiel te necesita. 

— Está bien. — suspiró un poco más calmado. — Gracias. — le sonrió de aquella manera que hacía ver su rostro infantil, demostrando que aún era un infante.

Rowena le devolvió el gesto, fue una pequeña y rápida sonrisa, pero bastó para relajar la tensión y el incómodo silencio que se había albergado en el gran espacio. Tiempo más tarde, revisó la hora en su celular, la pantalla mostró que eran las 3:40am. Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle.

Miró al niño a su lado, notando que se había quedado dormido, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Suspiró, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño también, acomodándose de la misma manera que el menor.

Eran al rededor de las 6 de la mañana, cuando Jack despertó a causa de una ligera luz brillante que llamó su atención. Se sorprendió cuando, en medio de la biblioteca, apareció un hombre vestido de traje negro. Un tipo que él no conocía, y que desconocía si era aliado o enemigo.

— ¡SAM! ¡DEAN! — exclamó, poniéndose en guardia, empuñando rápidamente su espada.

— ¿Por qué gritas? — preguntó la bruja, desperezandose.

Los pasos de los cazadores resonaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la biblioteca. El color abandonó sus cuerpos, al reconocer al hombre frente a ellos. ¿Acaso estaban imaginando cosas por el cansancio? 

— ¿Qué demonios? — inquirió Dean, mirando de pies a cabeza al demonio. 

— Hola, muchachos. — habló Crowley, con su característico acento.

Todos estaban desconcertados, pero en especial la bruja, quien sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo, dejándolo asombrado por unos instantes, aunque pronto correspondió el abrazo.

— Madre.

— Oh, Fergus. — con ojos cristalinos, le dedicó una sonrisa, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Hasta ella había aprendido de sus errores. Amaba al demonio, fuese un maldito perdedor o no. 

— Yo... — tartamudeo. — No quisiera interrumpir el momento, pero... Crowley, ¿cómo es que estás...?

— ¿Vivo? — terminó por el castaño. — ¿No fueron ustedes?

Negaron. En sus miradas podía leerse la confusión que albergaban. Dejando la sorpresa de lado, Sam se acercó al demonio, sin decir nada, y sonriendo amigablemente, palmo el hombro de este. Dean, por su parte, le dedicó una mirada sin odio ni rencor, simplemente una mirada que te daría un buen aliado o hasta un amigo.

— Bueno, si no fueron ustedes, ¿quién sí? — inquirió Crowley.

Se quedaron en sus lugares, inquietos y tratando de hallarle una lógica razonable a la locura actual. Dios estaba descartado, Jack no tenía poderes, y tampoco conocía a Crowley hasta hace unos minutos, los ángeles y los demonios no tenían acceso al Vacío.

— Tal vez... ¿Lucifer?

— Lucifer tampoco tiene acceso al Vacío. — aclaró Sam.

— No, pero eso no lo detendría de cualquier forma. — gruñó Dean.

— Cierto. Quizá sea parte de su plan, o sus experimentos, como sea, recuerda que antes de desaparecer dijo que Cass era uno de ellos. 

— Un momento. ¿Lucifer? 

— Sí. — respondió el más alto. 

— ¿Lucifer? — repitió con ironía el demonio.

— Sí. — volvió a responder. — Es una larga historia. — añadió.

— Oh, perfecto. Yo me largo de aquí. 

— Adónde quiera que vayas, te encontrará si eres su objetivo. — declaró Dean. — Puedes quedarte. Solo en lo que resolvemos este embrollo.

— Cálmate, Dean Winchester. Tanta hospitalidad te convertirá en Stephen Hung. — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Vete al infierno, Crowley.

— ¿Sam? ¿Dean? — Jack se hizo notar. — ¿Quién es él? — preguntó con curiosidad, refiriéndose al demonio.

— Tú eres el hijo de Lucifer, supongo. — comentó el pelinegro, mirando al joven.

Los hermanos estaban por responder la duda del nephilim, pero una segunda figura apareció en medio de una luz brillante, distrayendolos. Tanto los Winchester como Crowley conocían a aquella mujer. Ella, al igual que el demonio al principio, se veía desconcertada.

— ¿Meg?

— ¿Meg?

Exclamaron los hermanos al unísono.

La demonio parecía sorprendida e incluso asustada al ver al ex rey del infierno. Iba a decir algo, pero otro resplandor fue el centro de atención está vez. Cuando la luz se dispersó, pudieron visualizar a un hombre pelinegro, de tez ligeramente morena.

Los cazadores no tenían idea de quien era él.

— ¿Q-quién eres? — cuestionó Sam, apenas.

— Soy Hannah. — respondió él. — Soy un ángel. — su mirada viajaba de una persona a otra. — Tú eres Sam, y tú Dean. — señaló a cada uno.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — inquirió Dean.

— Nos conocimos hace unos años. Formé parte del ejército de Castiel contra Metatron.

— ¿Hannah? — exclamó Crowley. — ¿La bella Hannah? — soltó un silbido juguetón. — Te ves diferente.

Los Letrados no entendían de qué hablaba el demonio, pero no le dieron importancia. Todavía no lograban entender que hacía ese ángel ahí, cuando su lugar estaba en el cielo, con los demás narcisistas ángeles conservadores.

— Lo que no entiendo es como es que estoy aquí. — continuó, frunciendo el ceño y prestándole poca atención al comentario del demonio. — Yo morí.

Oh.

La atención prestada en Hannah, fue robada por el siguiente destello. Los presentes ya sabían lo que esto significaba. Minutos después, la biblioteca parecía una colectividad. Incluso tenía aire de ser una de aquellas amplias salas que usan los políticos para sus importantes reuniones. 

Resplandores seguían iluminando el lugar, y los dueños del búnker sólo podían esperar que el siguiente ser en aparecer fuese un aliado y no un enemigo.


	7. ¡Hey, Hacker! ¡Hey, Profeta!

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — murmuró.

— Quisiera saber. — a pesar de que su hermano había hablado de forma casi inaudible, Sam logró escucharlo.

Tener la biblioteca, el centro nervioso y los pasillos del búnker repleto de seres que, en mayoría no conocían, no parecía molestarlos, de hecho, estaban muy alucinados como para quejarse siquiera.

— Vaya, ¿quién diría que el arcángel más dulce tendría una tercera oportunidad?

Esa voz, y esas simples palabras, fueron como tirarle encima un balde de agua helada a los hermanos. Cientos de miradas se posaron en el rubio recién manifestado.

El arcángel, a pesar de no demostrarlo, se sentía confundido y perdido, ansioso por una respuesta que resumiera como diablos había llegado a la biblioteca de los Winchester. Lo último que recordaba, era el haberse enfrentado a Lucifer en el mundo apocalíptico y ser asesinado por el mismo.

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Unos simplemente contaban sus teorías, otros culpaban a los Legados, mientras que el resto sólo pedía una respuesta lógica.

— ¿Cómo y por qué nos revivieron? — exigió saber uno de los ángeles.

— Tranquilos, hermanos. Los Winchester no hicieron esta obra, ni nuestro padre tiene poder sobre el lugar donde estábamos, menos lo tendrían estos monos. — explicó Gabriel, guiñandoles un ojo.

Dean gruñó ante el sobrenombre usado. Lo que logró sacarle una sonrisa juguetona al arcángel. A pesar del conflicto sin resolver del momento, los dos rubios dejaban en claro su infantil rivalidad.

Por otro lado, la idea de que Lucifer estuviera detrás de esto, ahora era casi nula. Estaba claro que jamás reviviria a Gabriel, un arcángel, su hermano menor que él mismo asesinó. Y estaba completamente descartado que se sintiera culpable.

— Bien, ahm... Dennos un minuto. — pidió Sam, dirigiéndose a los ángeles. — ¿Dean?

— Vuelvo a decirlo, ¿qué demonios pasa? — exclamó Dean, una vez que ambos estuvieron apartados del rebaño. 

— ¿Crees que realmente sea Lucifer?

— No lo creo. Lucifer es poderoso, pero no creo que tenga el poder de resucitar a tantos ángeles en tan poco tiempo, además Jack dijo que él estaba débil, así que... 

— Debe ser algo más. — interpretó. — Tal vez... ¿Dios?

—No lo sé, Sammy. — resopló. — Lo que está ocurriendo con Cass, y ahora esto. 

— Creo que hasta Dios necesitaría más tiempo para recrearlos a todos ellos. 

— Bueno, ¿qué les decimos? 

— Pues... ¿La verdad? — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿La ver..? — miró a su hermano como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un marciano. 

— ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Dean, no podemos mentirles, no con Gabriel allí.

— Pero los ángeles no saben que Lucifer esta de vuelta. Sin pensarlo, nos echaran la culpa. No podemos pelear con tantos ángeles, Sam. 

— Sí, o tal vez entiendan que no tuvimos nada que ver y nos ayuden.

— ¿Qué nos ayuden? — bufó, incrédulo. — ¿Cuándo han levantando un solo dedo para ayudarnos? 

Sam soltó un largo suspiro. Dean tenía un punto, pero él no quería mentirle a los seres celestiales. Creía que lo mejor sería hablar con la verdad, a tener que inventar alguna historia mediocre que con el tiempo se verá opacada por la realidad, lo que podría traer problemas aún mayores.

Para cuando volvieron a la biblioteca, abriéndose paso entre los habitantes, el que siguieran de pie, era pura suerte.

Justamente al tiempo que ellos ingresaron, Castiel también hizo acto de presencia, por supuesto, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Cass? — musitó Jack, pero su voz sobresalió debido al ensordecedor silencio que se formó de pronto en el lugar.

— Yo... — susurró Castiel, sonando cansado.

Antes de poder terminar la frase, su voz murió, al tiempo que sus piernas perdían el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Dean corrió rápidamente en su ayuda, reteniendolo de caer abruptamente al suelo.

— Hey, amigo. — musitó, mirando con zozobra al ángel entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento. — murmuró.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas, Cass? — preguntó Sam.

— Fui yo. — fue lo único que articuló, antes de volver a perder la consciencia.

— ¿A qué se refería con que fue él? — cuestionó un ángel.

— Sam, ayúdame. — Dean ignoró la pregunta del ángel, mientras ponía un brazo de Castiel alrededor de su cuello.

— Sí. — el castaño hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, llevando entre los dos al ojiazul a su habitación.

Cuando regresaron a la biblioteca, esta parecía iglesia en misa, con todas esas voces adjuntas y repetitivas, estaba resultando un completo dolor de cabeza.

— Yo opino que deberíamos volver al cielo, este problema no nos incumbe. — habló un ángel de cabellera gris. 

— Estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros? — apoyó otro político celestial.

— Cierren la boca. — exclamó Samandriel. — ¿Qué le sucedió a Castiel? — le preguntó suavemente a los cazadores.

— ¿Qué importa? Tal vez se lo merecía. — gruñó el peligris.

— ¡Que te calles! — ordenó Hannah.

— Puede que para ustedes Castiel sea un perdedor. 

Esa voz tan dulce y familiar... Sam y Dean se miraron, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y el corazón les bombeaba lleno de esperanza.

— Pero él ha hecho más por este mundo en unos pocos años, que lo que ustedes han hecho en eones. — continuó hablando en voz alta, su voz retumbando y llegando a los oídos de todos. — Él nos ama, a nosotros, los humanos, y a ustedes, los ángeles. Todos somos parte de la creación de Dios. Ustedes son solo un montón de idiotas narcisistas. Son peor que los demonios. — se giró hacia Crowley y Meg. — Sin ofender.

— Descuida. — respondió Meg, sonriendo ladinamente.

— Sí tan sólo se dieran la oportunidad de conocerlo y aceptarlo como es. — terminó de hablar Charlie, casi con ruego en la voz, pero demostrando su tierna firmeza.

— Castiel ha cometido muchos errores, niña. — objetó un ángel en un recipiente anciano. — No sabes lo que hizo en el cielo, o aquí, en la tierra.

— No con detalles, pero estoy segura que nunca quiso herir a nadie.

— ¡Asesinó a miles de nosotros! — frunció el ceño, notablemente en desacuerdo. — Si tanto nos ama, no hubiera hecho muchas cosas. Y ahora nos revive porque, ¿por qué se siente culpable?

— ¿Y ustedes qué? También se supone que lo amaban, y le dieron la espalda. — reclamó Charlie.

— Se la dio él mismo. — afirmó el anciano. — Escogió a un par de humanos por sobre nosotros.

— ¿No se supone que Dios les dio la orden de amarnos más que a su propia especie? — bufó la pelirroja, harta de tanta negación por parte de los ángeles.

— Sí, y por lo que veo, Cass es el único que cumple con esa orden. — otra voz conocida apoyó a la hacker.

Los Winchester estaban perplejos, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Estaban presenciando a Charlie Bradbury y a Kevin Tran haciendo el papel de abogados. Se podía decir que, en medio de tanto caos, había resultado algo realmente bueno.

— Cada quien se expresa diferente, supongo. — habló el ángel peligris, sonriendo con mofa. — Pero, dinos, ¿qué ganó Castiel? Porque por lo que veo, parece que está muriendo.

Charlie estaba lista para contraatacar, estaba realmente furiosa con ese par de ángeles. Pero la dulce voz del recipiente de otro ángel habló primero, revelando una pregunta que muchos se morían por hacer.

— Sam, Dean, ¿qué le ocurrió a Castiel? — volvió a preguntar Samandriel, luciendo muy preocupado por su hermano.

— ¿Castiel nos revivió? — preguntó Inias. Su duda tensó a la mayoría de la agrupación.

— Así es. — habló Gabriel, por fin. — Y no es posible, pero no deben preocuparse, hermanos míos. Vayan a casa. — alentó.

— Tú, Lucifer, Anna, Castiel, y los demás. Todos son iguales, blasfemias, fracasos, la vergüenza de nuestra especie. — vociferó el mismo ángel de apariencia vieja.

Gabriel suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Chasqueo sus dedos y los dos ángeles que objetaban, se esfumaron, dejando atrás solo una pequeña nube de humo. Esta acción hizo retroceder al rebaño a sus espaldas cuando se giró hacia ellos.

— Lo digo en serio, si no quieren morir después de tener una segunda oportunidad, váyanse a casa. 

Cientos de ángeles desplegaron sus alas, emprendiendo el vuelo al cielo, llenando el búnker de suaves aleteos. Por otro lado, algunos se quedaron en sus lugares, sin mover una sola pluma.

— Shu, shu.

— No iremos a ningún lado, Gabriel. No hasta saber que Castiel estará bien. — expresó Samandriel en nombre de todos los ángeles que habían decidido quedarse.

— ¿Tú no fuiste asesinado por sus propias manos? — señaló al ángel. — Y tú, — miró a Hannah. — ¿no elegiste a Metatron por sobre él? Lo secuestraste y torturaste. No preguntes como lo sé.

— No te olvides de mí. — Balthazar alzó la mano, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué hizo qué? — inquirió Dean, ante la revelación del arcángel.

— También cometí errores, y eso fue lo que causó mi muerte en primer lugar. Pero son otros tiempos, Gabriel. — los ojos de Hannah mostraban obvides de sincero arrepentimiento.

— ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? — el arcángel señaló al resto de los ángeles. — También fueron asesinados por Castiel.

— Sabemos que seguíamos al líder incorrecto. Castiel fue corrompido por los leviatanes. Eso no lo hace inocente, pero sí comprensible. — explicó un ángel.

— Yo no le guardo rencor. — declaró Balth.

— Vaya. — bufó. — ¿Desde cuando tanto amor por mi hermanito? — No importa, no los quiero aquí.

Los ángeles que no estaban demasiado familiarizados con el tema, regresaron, muy a su pesar, al cielo. Sin embargo, Samandriel, Hannah, Balthazar y Joshua permanecieron allí. Gabriel los observó alzando las cejas de forma interrogante. Los serafines negaron con la cabeza, dejando claro que no se irían. Ellos se preocupan verdaderamente por su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Charlie se encontraba fundida entre los brazos de Dean. Luego hizo lo mismo con Sam, depositando en cada abrazo la inmensa alegría que la invadía por volver a estar con sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos.

Kevin, por su parte, atrapó a ambos hombres en un solo abrazo. Y aunque no lo deseó, terminó en un río de lágrimas.

Los hermanos se disculparon con ellos por ser los causantes de sus muertes, entre sollozos de alegría por tenerlos de regreso. Dios, esto sí que era bueno.


	8. Desequilibrio

— No lo entiendo. — dijo Crowley, de repente.

Los amigos se separaron después de unos minutos en los que los demás sólo observaron el conmovedor reencuentro en silencio. Sam se pasó una mano por el rostro, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, antes de preguntar a qué se refería el hombre.

— Ah. ¿Qué cosa? 

— Castiel dijo que él había hecho esto, — respondió, haciendo referencia a su resurrección. — pero no es tan fuerte. Ya no. Ni siquiera se acerca al ángel que rescató a la ardilla del infierno. 

— Bueno. — Dean resopló. — Odio decirlo, pero Crowley tiene un punto. 

Un suave bufido llegó a sus oídos, haciéndolos girar en dirección a su origen. Gabriel se encontraba sentado sobre una de las mesas de madera, apoyando los pies en una silla, mientras degustaba comer un trozo de pastel que sacó de quien sabe donde. Levantó la mirada con gesto divertido al percatarse de haber obtenido la atención deseada.

— Tú sabes algo. — señaló el ex rey.

— Por supuesto que sé, mancha. Soy un arcángel. — respondió, lamiendo su pulgar manchado de merengue.

— ¿Qué sabes al respecto, Gabriel? — preguntó Sam con tono calmado.

Pero a pesar de su tono, Gabriel pudo percibir demasiadas emociones mezcladas en él, y no era capaz de separarlas para darles un nombre.

— Puedo oler tu desconfianza desde aquí, Sammy. — masculló distraídamente.

Sam se tensó. No quería, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con la presencia del arcángel. No era desconfianza, pues estaba seguro de que podía confiar plenamente en Gabriel. Él se lo había demostrado. A todos. Cuando peleó nuevamente contra Lucifer en una batalla que no le correspondía en lo absoluto.

— En fin. — suspiró. — Puedo ver lo que le ocurrió a Cassie. Y se los pondré de esta forma. Las alas de los ángeles actúan parecido al alma humana. — llevó una cucharada de pastel a su boca y comió, dejando al resto en una intrigante espera.

— ¿Y? — le instó Dean.

— Sabemos que el alma es esencial para los humanos, los mantiene a raya, y eso. Por más dañadas que estén, están ahí para equilibrar la balanza.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Ay, Dean-o. — negó con la cabeza. — En definitiva la inteligencia no es tu fuerte. — trató de sonar comprensivo, pero el sarcasmo le salía por los poros.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que plumas es ahora la versión angelical de Samantha sin alma? — comentó Crowley, y sonrió con mofa al recibir una bitchface del castaño.

— Eso considerando que los ángeles no tienen alma. — expresó Meg. — Aunque pensé que la gracia era lo que equivalía al alma.

— Si ese fuese el caso, mi hermanito se hubiera convertido en un desquiciado cuando fue humano. — aclaró.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar, Gabriel? Tampoco yo entiendo. — inquirió Hannah, pidiéndole más claridad a sus palabras.

El arcángel calló un momento, mirando fijamente a los ángeles con duda.

— Si comentan algo de lo que escucharán, ya sea en el cielo, con otros ángeles, o en el infierno, con demonios, se arrepentirán. — aseveró seriamente. 

Los dos demonios, la bruja, los cuatro ángeles, el nephilim y los cuatro humanos, asintieron en un cabeceo casi coordinado.

— Además de actuar como un alma, las alas son también una puerta. — continuó. 

— ¿Una puerta? — preguntó Alfie.

— Sí. — contestó. — Estas limitan los poderes de los ángeles, dependiendo de su rango.

— ¿En serio? Eso es... Woah. — exclamó Charlie.

— No entiendo por qué nos explicas todo esto, Gabriel. — expresó Hannah.

Gabriel suspiró profundamente, haciendo desaparecer su plato vacío que antes sostenía su trozo de pastel. Se bajó de la mesa de un saltito, y se acercó a los muchachos. 

— Verán, esto ya ocurrió una vez y no terminó bien. Cuando las alas son arrancadas o cortadas y separadas de la gracia del ángel, esto deja una puerta abierta, desatando un poder que ningún ángel en toda la existencia sabe que posee. Por lo que pude observar, esta vez Castiel tuvo la desdicha de experimentarlo, quien ya hizo uso de tal poder. 

— Así fue como nos revivió. — murmuró Balthazar.

— Sí, y aunque fue un acto bondadoso, no significa que cuando despierte siga siendo el mismo agradable ángel al que están acostumbrados. — continuó explicando el arcángel.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué diablos te refieres? — preguntó Dean, confuso.

— Bueno, hablando a tu nivel intelectual, Dean-o. Sin la balanza equilibrada, Cassie no es humano, no es un ángel, es una... abominación. 

— Comprendo, pero, ¿eso cómo afecta su forma de ser? — preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño. — Quiero decir, su nuevo poder podría sernos útil, el podría aprender a utilizarlo, ¿no? 

— Claro, podría. Pero respondeme algo, Sammy. — Gabriel fijo su atención en el más alto. — Cuando no tenías alma, ¿tu hermano te importaba?

Sam miró a Dean de hito en hito, suspiró y negó lentamente.

— Ahí tienen la respuesta. Castiel sin alas, es igual a Sam sin alma. — explicó.

Gabriel miró el pasillo por donde había aparecido su hermano menor anteriormente. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, y nunca se lo diría a él, especialmente. Castiel siempre fue su hermano favorito.

Recordó que cuando recién fue creado, era todo, menos obediente. Desafiaba las leyes aquí y allá, antes de ser reseteado por primera vez, cuando cambió su actitud completamente, convirtiéndose en el mártir que los Winchester conocieron al principio. 

— Por eso nos querías fuera de esto... — musitó Samandriel. 

— Si los ángeles se enterasen, harán una revolución. — terminó Hannah por el joven. 

— Por más fantástico que suene, es algo realmente malo. — aseveró Gabriel.

— Pero... Debe haber una forma de arreglarlo. ¿Hay alguna manera de regresarle las alas a Cass? — preguntó el castaño, mirando al arcángel con su tierna mirada de cachorro herido.

— Nunca lo he intentado, pero sí, quizás la haya. — frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio, pensando en posibles soluciones. — Muestrenme las alas de mi hermanito. Si logro fortalecerlas un poco, podría intentar volver a juntar ambas partes.

Sam, Dean y Jack se miraron entre sí, delatandose. Gabriel no los pateó simplemente porque eran humanos y no soportarían una caída de cien metros.

— ¿En serio? — el arcángel extendió los brazos a sus costados, exasperado. — ¿Dejaron algo vital y celestial tirado por ahí?

— Nuestra prioridad era alejar a Castiel de Lucifer, ¿sí? — bufó Dean.

— ¿Lucifer? — dudó. — Ya veo, así que nuestro hermano sigue rondando allá afuera. — se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la mesa.

— En realidad, murió. Y luego él... revivió. — informó Sam.

— Larga historia. — vociferó el rubio.

— ¿Y cómo buscan algo que no pueden ver? — inquirió Kevin.

— Ellos no. Él sí. — Gabriel señaló a Jack.

— Yo... — el menor se irguió en su lugar, incómodo por las miradas sobre él. — Sí. Hmm, pude verlas antes de que Lucifer las cortara, pero cuando despertamos no las vi por ningún lado.

— Genial. — bufó, sarcástico. — O mi hermano se las llevó, o simplemente volaron por cuenta propia lejos del lugar.

— Recen porque sea la segunda opción. — comentó Meg, ganándose varias miradas descontentas. — ¿Qué?

— Yo iré a buscarlas. — se ofreció Crowley.

— ¿Tú puedes verlas? — preguntó Sam, alzando las cejas.

— No. Llevaré al niño. 

— De ninguna manera. — Dean negó la propuesta. 

— Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿aún no confías en mí? — rodó los ojos. — Descuida, cuidaré al hijo de mi enemigo, ardilla.

— Estaré bien. — le aseguró Jack a los hermanos. — Volveré más tarde.

Sin perder más tiempo, y una sonrisa burlona, Crowley desapareció junto con Jack.

— Por cierto, — se hizo escuchar el arcángel, quien comía ahora, un pan con relleno de chocolate. — ¿no es inquietante que tu hermano te asesine dos veces?

Un espeso silencio se formó en la biblioteca, donde todos estaban esparcidos en distintos puntos del lugar. Cada uno digiriendo la información recién escuchada. 

— ¿Y? — instó el rubio.

— ¿Y? — inquirieron los Winchester al unísono.

— ¿Nos van a contar lo que pasó? — aclaró.

Sam y Dean se tomaron el tiempo de explicarle a los recién llegados lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, saltandose algunos detalles. Después tendrían tiempo de contar la historia de los últimos años.

— ¿Puedo ir a ver a Castiel? — preguntó Hannah, una vez terminaron de hablar.

— No. — respondió Dean.

— Por supues... — Sam calló abruptamente y miró intrigado a su hermano.

Hannah los miró confundido. Se sentía culpable por el último encuentro que había tenido con Castiel, y sin embargo, no tenía puntos suficientes para exigir verlo. Por lo que, él y los demás ángeles, regresaron al cielo, asegurando que estarían dispuestos a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

Dean se dirigió a la habitación de Castiel. Había acordado turnarse con su hermano para vigilar al ángel, y por el momento era su turno.

Por otro lado, Sam se encargó de guiar a los nuevos residentes a las que serían sus habitaciones temporales.

— Yo pido una cerca del alce. — Gabriel levantó la mano como cuando se pide la palabra para hablar, su voz sonando amortuguada por chupar una paletita.

— Olvídalo.

La habitación de Charlie y la de Gabriel quedó cerca de la de Sam. Varios pasillos aparte, estaba la habitación de Castiel, Dean y Kevin. Y varios, varios pasillos más allá, quedó la habitación de Crowley, Rowena y Meg. 

Por la tarde del mismo día, Crowley y Jack regresaron al búnker, siendo transportados por el primero.

Después de que el demonio se quejase del por qué le asignaron una habitación hasta el rincón más desolado del búnker, y para acabarla, junto a Meg, informó que habían logrado dar con las alas.

— Bueno, ¿dónde están? — preguntó Dean.

— A mí no me veas, no puedo verlas. — refunfuñó el demonio.

Gabriel se reía de él, mientras este solo gruñía cual perrito.

— Iré a ver si puedo recolectar información con algunos Dioses. — declaró el ojiavellana, antes de desaparecer en un aleteo.

— Que arrogante arcángel. — masculló Crowley.

— Tu eres peor, Fergus. — declaró Rowena, sonriendole.

— Cállate, madre.

— Están en la mesa, Dean. — Jack señaló la mesa del mapa, respondiendo a su anterior pregunta.

— Bien, esperem...

— ¡Chicos! — interrumpió Meg, con rostro preocupado. — Castiel no está en su habitación.


	9. Quédate

— ¿Qué?

Fue lo único que murmuró Dean, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación del ángel, siendo seguido por todos los demás.

Ciertamente, Castiel no se encontraba allí. La cama, antes ocupada, ahora estaba vacía y un poco desordenada.

El grupo se separó para buscarlo por los pasillos, salas y demás habitaciones, pero encontraron ni rastros del ángel. Luego de varios minutos de intensa y agobiante búsqueda dando vueltas por todo el búnker, la mayoría regresó a la biblioteca.

A Dean casi le da un paro cardíaco, al ver ahí, de pie, en medio de la sala, a Castiel. Este vestía sólo sus viejos pantalones, su torso estaba desnudo, cubierto solamente por los vendajes que le habían puesto para parar el sangrado el sangrado de su espalda.

— ¡Cass! — el cazador sonrió lleno de alivio. Intentó avanzar hacia él, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía moverse de su lugar. — ¿Cass?

El veredicto no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó allí, jugando con el filo de una daga angelical, siendo observado desasosiego por sus compañeros.

Momentos después, los demás habitantes del búnker llegaron junto a Dean, y al igual que este, no podían moverse.

— ¡Cass! — le llamó. — Escucha, tal vez estas confundido, pero está bien, ¿sí? — Sam intentó razonal con su amigo, siendo cauteloso, pues en el estado que se encontraba, era capaz de matarlos a todos. — Podemos ayudarte.

— Sí... sí. — interfirió Dean. — Tenemos tus alas y Gabriel dice que puede curarte. Hay una posibilidad de que, juntando tus alas con tu gracia, vuelvas a la normalidad.

El resto sólo observaban la escena con inquietud. Los demonios no podían esfumarse, y la discusión les resultaba algo incómoda, por no decir demasiado. Como si ellos no pertenecieran. Pero a pesar de eso, ambos se sentían familiarizados con el ángel y los cazadores. Y como obviedad, no lo iban a admitir nunca.

Por otro lado, Jack se sentía impotente. Si tuviera sus poderes podría romper el hechizo de inmovilidad angelical que Castiel había puesto sobre ellos.

— ¿Volver a la normalidad? — murmuró Castiel, su voz sonando un poco más grave que de costumbre.

— Sí, exacto. Lo que Lucifer te hizo...

— ¿Lucifer? — interrumpió. — Él me liberó. — declaró, levantando la mirada para mirar, por fin, a los seres frente a él.

— Que... ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? — inquirió el rubio, desconcertado. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, menos provemiendo de él. Castiel, mejor que todos, sabía todas las desgracias que Satán les había ocasionado.

— Tú... — Sam apretó los labios. — ¿Ya olvidaste lo que Lucifer te hizo? ¿Lo que le hizo a Jack, tu hijo? ¡Él te secuestró y torturó por semanas! 

— ¿Mientras ustedes qué hacían? — clavó su fría mirada azulada sobre el menor de los Winchester.

— ¡Buscarte! — contestó, con toque reñido.

— En lo que a mí me concierne, Lucifer me liberó. — expresó, tan monótono.

— Lucifer no es alguien con quien te puedas asociar, Cass. — habló Dean, en voz baja pero audible.

— ¿Quién dijo algo parecido? — miró con detenimiento al rubio. — No voy a aliarme con mi enemigo. Lo mataré.

— Supongo que para ti, cargando con todo ese poder como una bomba andante, matar a Lucifer, sería como aplastar una hormiga. — comentó Crowley, con su usual tono de "oh, voy a morir, pero meh".

Castiel pasó su mirada de Dean, a Crowley. Dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Ese simple comentario había halagado en cantidades sorprendentes su ego. El ex rey del infierno había cometido un pequeño error. En resumen, detonó la bomba egocéntricamente explosiva y peligrosa dentro del ángel. Alentandolo a hacer lo que había estado rondando su mente desde que despertó del transe.

— Déjanos ayudarte, por favor, padre. — murmuró Jack, desconsolado.

— No soy tu padre, Jack. — su expresión de tornó más impasible. — Nunca lo he sido.

Jack tragó salvia un par de veces. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón al oír aquellas palabras dichas por Castiel, quien era su ejemplo a seguir, y prácticamente el que le enseñó a amar y confiar.

— Un poco tarde para negarlo. — vociferó Crowley, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, y de paso, sin proponérselo, tratar de distraer al joven rubio. — Un consejo, lo hubieras negado cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su madre.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza. Con o sin "alma", seguía sin entender las metáforas del demonio. Sin embargo, al hacer ese gesto característico de cuando no entiende algo, no se vio tan tierno como las veces anteriores, puesto que su expresión sin emoción lo hacía casi susceptible a ser un robot.

— Cass... — mencionó Dean, llamando su atención. — Déjame...

— Qué, Dean. — Castiel lo detuvo bruscamente. — ¿Curarme? Mi poder no es el mismo desde la caída, ni desde que Metatron se gastó la mayoría de mi gracia. Soy débil y un inútil siendo "normal". — usó sus dedos para simular las comillas.

Dean tenía el presentimiento de que sí dejaba que Castiel conservará esas ideas, que intuía, no eran sólo palabras que dictaba su mente, sino también su corazón adolorido, lo perdería. Y está vez podría ser una pérdida sin retorno.

— No, no lo eres. — afirmó. — Cass, eres familia. ¡Qué importa si no tienes tus poderes de soldadito burócrata! Sammy y yo somos humanos, y...

— Son los Winchester. Cazadores. — interrumpió el monólogo de Dean, maniobrando un cartel invisible para dar énfasis a sus palabras. — Y resulta, Dean, Sam, que no quiero mis alas de vuelta. — declaró, dándose la vuelta, dejando a la vista su espalda vendada, con dos manchas enrojecidas en la tela. — Ellas me hacen sentimental. Se dejaron influenciar por sentimientos humanos. En el cielo, sentir es signo de debilidad, y creo que por fin concuerdo con mis hermanos. — se giró sobre sus talones, encarandolo nuevamente. — Además, tú no me quieres aquí. Después de todo, todo lo que hago está mal.

— Cass, yo... — murmuró, mirando con culpa al ángel.

A pesar de la tensión sofocante en el lugar, nadie interfirió en la discusión entre el ángel y el cazador, pues en parte comprendían que era algo personal entre ellos.

Pero Dean realmente deseó que lo hubieran hecho, por el simple hecho de haberse quedado sin palabras. Muy a su pesar, entendía que Castiel tenía un punto. No podía contradecirse, pero tampoco podía explicar cuán arrepentido estaba de haber dicho tan falsas palabras.

En su interior había comenzado una intensa lucha entre decir o callar lo que se moría por expresar. Quería gritarle que lo necesitaba, ahí, a su lado. Ofrecerle la oportunidad de sanar las heridas de su corazón, y de paso, sanar las suyas propias con su simple compañía. Quería salvarlo, como una vez Castiel lo hizo con él.

Pero de pronto, el miedo de ser rechazado se presentó. Tan crudo y agresivo como una bofetada. Si su ángel no tenía sentimientos, ¿qué sentido tenía abrirse con un cascarón vacío que tiraría sus palabras por un tubo?

— Era tiempo. — habló finalmente Castiel, al no obtener ninguna palabra más del humano.

— ¿Qué? — soltó, ligeramente perdido.

— Sam, perdiste tu alma, y por un año fuiste libre. — alzó la mirada al techo, pero sus ojos parecían traspasar más allá de lo material. — Dean, fuiste demonio por unas semanas. 

— ¡Y sabes lo que eso implicó! ¡Los problemas que nos ocasionó! — exclamó Sam, más dolido que enojado al ver a su amigo, a su hermano, tan vacío. — ¿Qué comprendes a tus hermanos? — bufó, irónico. — ¿Te estás escuchando?

— Claro. Ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué no querían ser salvados. — bajó la mirada hacia los cazadores. — Déjenme ir. — ordenó con voz pacífica. — He estado demasiado tiempo entre humanos. Mi misión con ustedes está hecha.

Los ojos de Sam estaban nublados, al igual que los del resto de los humanos. Un tortuoso nudo se había albergado en sus gargantas.

Todo ese diálogo dicho por Castiel, los Winchester lo comprendían mejor que nadie. Sabían lo que era experimentar esa libertad y no querer volver a sumergirte en la constante preocupación de lo que pasa en el mundo. Pero también sabían por experiencia propia que esa libertad no era real, que nunca serías completamente libre de las emociones negativas, a pesar de querer crear un mundo irrealistamente pacifico.

El equipo Libre Albedrío, no quería perder a Castiel. Lo necesitaban, no como objeto de lucha, sino como un hermano más.

En el caso de Dean, era diferente, pero el contexto era el mismo. Aun así, se conformaría con sólo tener su cálida presencia en el búnker, junto a ellos, cazando y bebiendo después de un agotador día de trabajo.

La idea de que el ángel los abandonara, era dolorosa. Sí, se habían peleado y distanciado antes, pero ahora lidiaban con algo nuevo y delicado. Algo en lo que el ser más puro que conocían, había sido sujeto de prueba por un estúpido capricho de Lucifer.

Y sin más palabras, ninguna explicación y ninguna mirada, Castiel se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir los peldaños. Sus pisadas resonaron como estruendos en el ensordecedor silencio que parecía hacer competencia con la tensión. 

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Sam, en un hilo de voz, sin dejar de luchar por poder moverse.

— Cass, por favor, no te vayas. Quédate... — pidió Dean, casi con ruego en la voz, que sonaba amortiguada por el miedo que lo estaba consumiendo.

— No me busquen. — dijo, deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras. — Si lo hacen, se arrepentirán. Ya no me interesan, y si interfieren con mi libertad, solo recuerden que conozco sus debilidades. — terminó de subir el resto de los escalones, y abandonó el búnker.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, el hechizo de inmovilidad desapareció, y Dean no lo pensó dos veces al correr escaleras arriba y salir del búnker en un inútil intento de lograr detener a Castiel. Sin embargo, terminó regresando con las manos vacías y con el corazón herido bajo el sentimiento te abandono.


	10. Tío Gabe

— Puedo imaginar lo qué pasó en mi ausencia. — dijo Gabriel, tan pronto se manifestó en la sala de guerra, antes de avanzar para adentrarse en la sala continua.

Los habitantes del búnker estaban dispersos por la biblioteca. Algunos sentados, otros apoyados en las paredes o estantes, mientras que otros charlaban de equis cosa que a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto. O tal vez sí. Teniendo en cuenta que no podía sentir la presencia de Castiel, pero sí la frustración que despedía cada humano.

En cuanto ingresó al lugar, las miradas de cachorros abandonados de posaron en él. ' _Sentimientos humanos, ¿ah? Tan complejos y complicados_ '; pensó, soltando un largo suspiro.

— Vamos a trabajar. — declaró, regresando a la sala de guerra, logrando que los demás lo siguieran.

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó Sam.

— Brindarle mi propio tratamiento de belleza a las alas de Cassie.

En ese momento Hannah bajó, apareciendo en un aleteo. Tenía el objetivo de ayudar en caso de ser necesario. Gabriel fijó sus pequeños ojos en la mesa iluminada. Su trabajo era aplicar _gracia_ sobre las alas, como si estuviera tratando una herida, e intentar fortalecerlas.

El resto solo podían observar la escena con curiosidad y certidumbre. Ellos solo podían ver una mesa vacía y las manos del arcángel curando algo invisible.

— ¿Pero qué? — masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

Al intentar curarlas, una descarga casi eléctrica lo hizo apartar las manos bruscamente. Inmediatamente volvió a intentar, recibiendo lo mismo. Intentó una vez más, lo mismo. Era como si...

— ¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó Meg.

— Bueno, mancha 2.0, al parecer mi poder no es compatible con alitas. — explicó el arcángel, más desconcertado de lo que debería.

— En pocas palabras; no puedes sanarlas. — habló Dean.

— Me rechazan, rubia. — contestó. — Por sí mismas parecen no querer ser tratadas, a menos que-

— Castiel lo quiera. — interpretó Jack.

— Genial. — murmuró el cazador, sarcástico. — Al menos podrías... — movió su mano, haciendo señas extrañas en torno a la mesa.

Gabriel frunció el ceño sin entender.

— Ya sabes. — continuó. — Usar tu cosa para que podamos verlas.

— ¿Te refieres a si puedo usar mi mojo para hacerlas visibles ante ojos pecadores? No. Rechazan mi poder completamente. — aclaró.

— Tal vez un poco de magia pueda ayudarnos con eso. — comentó Rowena.

— Sí, podría funcionar. — le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja, antes de quitarle la envoltura a una paletita y comenzar a degustarla.

Rowena se puso en marcha con su plan, poniendo como sus sirvientes a Crowley y Meg, quienes se encargaron de alcanzarle todos los ingredientes necesarios para el hechizo de manifestación angelical.

Mientras tanto, Gabriel se acercó a Jack.

— Hey, sobri.

— ¿Por qué las alas de Castiel te rechazan? ¿No son ustedes hermanos? Además, ¿es eso posible? ¿Cómo es que te rechaza si se supone que perdió sus alas? Debería no tener control sobre ellas, ¿no?

El mayor sonrió en un bufido, cautivado por la sarta de preguntas que el menor le había lanzado como bomba. Mordió ligeramente su paleta, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

— Uno; tal vez en el fondo me odia. Dos; sí, lo somos. Tres, cuatro y cinco; no lo sé, no comprendo cómo funciona eso realmente. Nunca he perdido mis alas, menos de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué te odiaría? — giró su rostro para ver a su tío.

— Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, yo lo abandoné. En realidad abandoné el cielo, pero con ello, también a mis hermanos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Oh, ya sabes. Comenzamos a ser disfuncionales, y bueno... no lo soporté. — fijó su avellana mirada en las alas de su hermano. — Dios se fue por esa razón.

De pronto, su mente le jugó sucio, trayendo a flote recuerdos que había intentado olvidar durante años. Recordó la única vez que su padre le permitió estar presente mientras creaba a los ángeles.

_— Él se llama Castiel. — declaró Dios._

_— Hay algo diferente en él... Tiene una chispa distinta._

_— Lo sé. Al igual que tú._

Gabriel sonrió sin poder evitarlo. En aquellos momentos no sabía que el ver la creación de su hermanito crearía una conexión especial entre ellos. Convirtiendo a Castiel en su favorito, su protegido. Y aunque el ángel nunca lo supo, él de vez en cuando lo observaba de lejos.

— Te refieres a mi abuelo.

— Sip.

— Es estúpido. — expresó.

— ¿El qué? — dirigió su mirada al menor.

— Que haya abandonado a su creación. Quiero decir, más que eso, ustedes eran sus hijos, y los abandonó cuando más lo necesitaban. Era su deber estar ahí. — Jack estaba notablemente en desacuerdo con las acciones de su abuelo.

— Tienes razón, mini Luci, tienes toda la razón. — apoyó con pesadumbre. — Cambiando de tema, ¿tú por qué elegiste a Cassie como tu padre?

— Hmm... Cuando él me- cuando acarició el vientre de mi madre, pude sentir su esencia. — cerró los ojos al intentar recrear esa sensación. — Se sentía pura, confiable y segura. — abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. — Mientras que Lucifer se sentía impuro y sofocante. Me hacía sentir expuesto y en peligro.

— Sí, esa es la sensación que brinda mi hermano. — rió secamente, jugando con el palillo de la paleta.

— Por eso elegí a Cass como mi guía, como mi padre. — relajó sus facciones. — Pero él... dijo que...

— Mi hermanito no está en sus cabales ahora mismo. Se quiere liberar del pasado, y probablemente hiera más a los que más ama. Pero descuida, — revolvió los cabellos rubios del nephilim. — te lo devolveré.

— Gracias... Tío... Gabe. — dijo con un poco de timidez, no estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo así. Posteriormente se alejó en dirección a Rowena para intentar ayudar en algo.

— Vaya manera de consolar a un niño. — comentó Sam, posicionándose al lado del arcángel.

— ¡Alce! — sonrió ampliamente. — No sabía que te gustaba espiar a las personas.

Sam estaba por llevarle la contraria, pero la voz de Rowena los interrumpió.

— Sólo falta un ingrediente. — dijo ella, mirando al arcángel con indicación.

El pobre hombre se sentía cada vez más pequeño con todas esas miradas puestas en él. Escuchó a algún idiota decir "gracia", como si no fuese obvio ya. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, pidiendo paciencia mentalmente.

— Rechaza. Mi. Mojo. ¿Entienden? — explicó con hastío. — Mojo igual a poder, poder igual a gracia. — abrió mucho los ojos, levantando las cejas a modo de "¿quedó claro?".

— Genial. Te volviste un inútil. — rezongó Dean.

Gabriel chasqueo sus dedos, apareciendo en la cintura del cazador un tutú rosado muy lindo y llamativo.

— ¿Decías?

— ¡Qué lindo! — expresó Charlie.

Dean miró desconcertado a su mejor amiga, y cuando estaba por lanzarse hacía el arcángel con espada del ángel empuñada que sacó de quien sabe donde, la voz de Hannah interrumpió esta vez.

— Puedes usar mi gracia. — se ofreció, mirando a la bruja. — Quizá no sea rechazada.

— Buena idea, después de todo, fuiste su novio. — opinó Crowley desde el marco que conectaba la sala con la biblioteca.

— ¿Su qué? — aunque quiso ocultarlo, Dean mostraba una ligera indiferencia cada que se trataba de ese ángel.

Algo que no tenía sentido, pues él estaba ofreciendo su gracia por un acto que no lo beneficiaba demasiado. Ignorando la tonta pregunta del cazador, el resto del público se concentró en la mesa con interés nato, en espera de la gran revelación.

Cuando Rowena tuvo en sus manos el pequeño frasco con la gracia de Hannah, procedió a vaciarla en la pequeña urna, mezclando con los otros ingredientes. Una vez listo, prosiguió a recitar el conjuro.

"Conspectu tuo ostende. Alas, angelus.

Fac nunc tibi multisque plumis et visibilis ad oculos.

Ostende te! O divinum est, ostendam tibi sublimis figure!"

Tan pronto terminó el hechizo, la sala se inundó con una luz brillante, sin embargo, no fue tan intensa como para lastimar la vista de los humanos, quienes observaron con atención como la luz se disipaba.

Irónicamente, no esperaban ver aquello, no era lo que habían imaginado.

Las alas que yacían sobre la mesa, estaban maltratadas, dañadas, rotas. Solo albergaban unas cuantas plumas de tono oscuro. Al verlas, no pudieron evitar compararlas con los árboles de otoño, cuando empiezan a perder sus hojas y sus ramas se tornan marchitas.

— Son... negras. — Crowley rompió el silencio, refiriéndose al alerón. — Ja. Ahora entiendo porque es la oveja negra de la familia.

La mayoría de los presentes le dedicó una mirada de fastidio al demonio, en especial los hermanos, los cuales suspiraron constipados, nuevamente siendo presas de la culpa. Ellos habían provocado la caída del ángel y nunca se preocuparon lo suficiente por ello, ni a las complicaciones que pudo traerle. No le dieron mucha importancia al hecho de perder su mojo siendo un ángel.

Castiel nunca mencionó nada. Y ellos nunca preguntaron.

— Creía... creí que- que tendrían un color más... angelical. — balbuceó Dean, tratando de romper el silencio, mientras se sacaba el ridículo tutú.

— Las mías son color dorado. Son muy bonitas y mucho más grandes que las de Cassie. — presumió y movió sus alas, haciendo que un aleteo llegase a los oídos ajenos.

— Oye, Gabriel. — Dean llamó su atención.

— ¿Quép? — le miró.

— ¿Duele? — señaló con la mirada las alas postradas sobre la mesa, en una clara insinuación de si llegar a tenerlas en ese estado dolería.

El arcángel leyó la preocupación en los verdes ojos del humano, y por primera vez, decidió responderle como lo haría una persona normal en una situación parecida, entendiendo que no era un buen momento para bromear.

— Se vuelven muy sensibles. Sí. Sí, Dean, duele. — respondió. — Aunque he de decir que mi hermanito pudo ocultarlo muy bien, como para que ustedes no lo notarán. — acusó sin poder evitarlo, mirando desestimado a los dos Winchester.

En eso, Hannah se acercó a la mesa, y acarició las alas de Castiel con suavidad, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se asomase en su rostro.

— No me rechaza. Hmm, yo... puedo intentar sanarlas.

— Tu poder no bastará, probablemente te llevará días o semanas. — expuso Gabriel, señalandole con una barra de chocolate.

— Le pediré ayuda a los ángeles que aún apoyan a Castiel — aseguró Hannah.

— Oki, doki. — aceptó con una sonrisa. — Mientras tanto, iré a dar un paseo por los alrededores en busca de Cassie.

Sin más que decir, el arcángel desapareció en un alateo. Al tiempo que Hannah tocaba las alas desatendidas, desapareciendo en otro aleteo menos audible.


	11. Oratio Ipsi Per Angelum

Alrededor de dos horas habían pasado desde la partida del ángel. Charlie observaba con tristeza como sus amigos estaban desenfrenados buscando información aquí y allá, por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

— Sam, Dean. — se acercó a ellos, llevando entre sus dedos su tablet. — Encontré un caso. Creo. — le pasó el aparato con la pantalla mostrando la noticia. — Necesitan distraerse con algo o se volverán locos.

— Cass es prioridad ahora. — reclamó Dean.

— Créeme, lo sé. Pero, ¿se van a quedar aquí esperando que algo suceda mientras podrían estar salvando personas allá afuera?

— No podemos estar para todos. — apretó los labios. — Es la cruda realidad.

— Dean, Charlie tiene razón. — apoyó Sam.

— Gabe lo está buscando. — comentó la hacker cómo su argumento más fuerte. — Todos lo hacemos. Les avisaré de inmediato si hay noticias de nuestro ángel.

Dean pareció sopesarlo por unos segundos, pero terminó aceptando. Luego, su silueta se perdió en un pasillo en dirección a su habitación por sus cosas de cacería.

— Entonces... ¡Tengo una doppelganger! — sonrió, dándole un amigable codazo a Sam.

— Sí, así es. Tú- ella se retiró de la cacería. — respondió el castaño.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó en un puchero. — Eso no tiene sentido. Ella definitivamente no se parece a mí. ¡Cazar es genial!

Sam la miró con el ceño fruncido, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa juguetona, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza suavemente.

— Pensándolo bien, no lo es, nop. — negó energéticamente, dejando los labios en línea.

El cazador rió. Definitivamente había extrañado las ocurrencias de Charlie. Para bien o para mal, ella estaba ahí, sacándolo de un apuro, nuevamente. Distrayendo su mente para no agobiarse demasiado. Y él le había fallado, ella había muerto por su estúpido error.

— Charlie, yo...

— Alto. — le detuvo, alzando una mano. — Si me vas a pedir perdón, otra vez, por lo que pasó la última vez, ahorratelo. — suspiró, cruzandose de brazos. — Te dije que no tienes porque disculparte.

— Sí... — carraspeo. — Lo siento.

— Hm, ¿soy yo, o Dean se ve realmente muy, muy preocupado por Cass?

— Es su mejor amigo. Claro que está preocupado, igual que todos. — respondió con simpleza.

— Sí, lo sé. Me refiero a que lo está demostrando. Generalmente oculta su preocupación y no habla de ello, y ahora...

— Ahora no se preocupa por hacerlo. — concluyó Sam.

— ¿Crees qué-

— No. No creo que sea _eso_ , Charlie. — dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué posibilidades hay? — preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Pocas. Muy pocas. — afirmó.

— Yo no estaría tan segura. — dijo con picardía.

En el fondo Sam lo sabía. Quien mejor que él, para saber que había algo más que un cariño de amigos entre su hermano y Castiel. Él, que siempre fue testigo de sus miradas, toques y charlas mezcladas con tensión sexual. Pero no le correspondía a él alardear sobre los sentimientos de Dean, ni divulgar falsa información.

Momentos más tarde, los dos hermanos se despidieron de Charlie y salieron en misión imposible a resolver el caso que ella les había sugerido. No sin antes dejar un sin fin de reglas y prohibiciones a los residentes.

Por otro lado, Castiel se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno. Había ocultado su presencia angelical que le brindaba su gracia, era más débil pero aún lo podían localizar con esa tenue vibracion. Todavía no entendía como había logrado hacerlo sin necesidad de encerrarse en un cuarto plagado de molestos símbolos.

— Así que el rumor que corre por las nubes es cierto.

El ojiazul detuvo su andar, sabía con exactitud el tiempo que había pasado desde que abandonó el búnker, y era demasiado pronto para tener a los demonios tras él.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? — preguntó, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

— Seré sincero y directo. — declaró el demonio. — Te queremos a ti. En realidad no a ti, _a ti_. Queremos tu poder, y a ti, gobernando el infierno.

Castiel frunció el ceño, girandose sobre sus talones. ¿Acaso Lucifer había enviado a sus sirvientes para tenderle una trampa?

— ¿Un ángel? — inquirió con indiferencia. — Debe ser una broma.

— Hasta hace poco lo eras. — dijo, acercándose al pelinegro. — Ahora eres lo más parecido a un Dios abominable. Uno que podría liderar el infierno sin problemas. No nos agradas, pero necesitamos un líder y tú alejarte de los Winchester, ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué gano yo? — preguntó, mirando de pies a cabeza al tipo frente a él.

— Lo que quieras. ¿Quieres poder? Lo tendrás. ¿Distancia de la humanidad? Es lo que te puedo ofrecer en este momento. — estiró su brazo derecho hacia él. — ¿Tenemos un trato?

Castiel estrechó su mano con la del demonio, aceptando y cerrando así, el trato.

Un trato que aceptó, más que nada, para alejarse de los humanos, de la naturaleza y, especialmente, de todos aquellos a los que alguna vez llamó familia.

La verdad era que ya no le importaba lo que les sucediera, pero aún, en lo más profundo de su ser, yacía el eco de lo que albergó como sentimientos humanos. Por ello, era necesario alejarse por un tiempo de lo que hasta hace poco, amaba. Lo que incluía a Jack, Sam y Dean, principalmente.

El demonio y el ex ángel se dirigieron a la puerta más cercana del infierno, camino a uno de los sucesos más extraños que podría pasar en aquel oscuro asentamiento.

Un día más tarde, Sam y Dean regresaron al búnker después de haber resuelto el caso. Sus ropas sucias de moho, un olor a agua de caño y un castaño cazador quejándose cada tres segundos, fue lo que recibió Jack al salir a su encuentro, mientras estos terminaban de bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

La mirada que Jack les estaba ofreciendo, era el mismísimo retrato de Castiel. La forma en que los recibió para preguntarles sobre el caso con su peculiar interés y curiosidad, sólo pudo recordarles al ángel.

Dean desvió la vista del joven, y sin dirigirle la palabra, pasó de él y de todo el mundo, yendo a su propia habitación.

— ¿Dije algo malo? — preguntó el menor, mirando a Sam con preocupación.

— No. — respondió con una débil sonrisa. — Pero... todo lo que está pasando con Cass, está siendo mucho más difícil para Dean.

— Entiendo. — murmuró, mirando a todos lados, sin saber si sería correcto decir lo que pasaba por su mente. — Eso es porque Dean... — balbuceo antes de seguir. — ¿Siente algo por Cass?

— Qué. — inquirió secamente, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. — dijo Charlie, acercándose a sus amigos. — ¿Cómo lo supiste? — le preguntó al nephilim.

— Ahm... Creo que es mi lado arcángel. — frunció el ceño. — Si alguien está incómodo con la presencia de otra persona, puedo sentirlo. Antes de volverme humano, lo noté gracias a las vibras de Dean. Investigué y la Internet dijo que son rasgos de una persona enamorada.

— Qué. — habló Sam, todavía con un par de cables sueltos.

— Eso... ¿eso es malo? — preguntó confuso.

— No. — se apresuró a responder Sam, una vez que sus cables se reconectaron. — Claro que no, Jack.

— Aunque tal vez me equivoque.

— No lo hiciste. — afirmó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa. — En el fondo, Sam y yo, ya lo sabíamos.

— Sí, pero, Jack. — el castaño llamó la atención del menor. — Dean es... Dean. — bufó ante la redondancia. — No creo que este listo para aceptar sus sentimientos, así que nadie más puede saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. — respondió, sonriendo dulcemente.

— ¡Oh, sí! — Gabriel apareció de la nada. — ¡Ya sabía que la rubia estaba enamorada de mi herm-

Sam exclamó una maldición, al tiempo que se tiraba sobre el arcángel, cubriendole la boca y acorralandolo contra la pared para callarlo. Gabriel abrió los ojos con sorpresa debido a la rápida reacción del humano, aunque pronto su expresión se tornó pícara.

— Sammy, estamos frente a mi sobrino, espera a que estemos solos. — dijo socorrón, una vez hubo apartado la mano ajena de su boca.

— Gritalo. — Sam bufó con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

— Con gusto. — le guiño, y se aclaró la garganta. — ¡OH, SAMMY!~ ¡Espera a que estemos so-

— ¡Gabriel! — protestó Sam, con reprensión.

El más bajo salió corriendo con una sonrisa triunfante, perdiéndose en los pasillos. Sam salió detrás de él, alardeando un 'no tengo tiempo para juegos' y 'necesito una ducha urgente', mientras el arcángel se mofaba gritando vulgaridades. Eran como niños jugando a las atrapadas.

— Sam- Sam... ¿También? — preguntó Charlie, anonadada.

— ¿También qué? — Jack la miró con duda.

— Nada. — respondió, dando un par de saltitos. — ¿Vamos a comer algo? Después seguiremos con la investigación en busca de Cass.

La alegría del nephilim se esfumó en cuanto la hacker mencionó a Castiel. 'No soy tu padre, Jack. Nunca lo he sido'; esas palabras todavía resonaban en su mente sin descanso. Sabía que Castiel jamás le diría algo así, sin embargo, lo había hecho. No era él, pero aún _era_ él. Su padre. Jack sabía que Castiel lo amaba más que a nada. Pero se había convertido en un ángel malo, y estaba allá afuera, haciendo Dios sabe qué, mientras que él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

El brazo de Charlie rodeando su cuello de forma amigable, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Le sonrió con cansancio y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Con el pelo mojado, pegado a su frente, gotas resbalando de sus cabellos, y sin ningún interés por secarse, se vistió, humedeciendo sus ropas. En la soledad de su habitación, Dean se preparaba mentalmente para su más vergonzosa pero necesaria y sincera plegaria.

En su momento de debilidad, se dejó caer en un rincón del cuarto, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, implorando por su ángel en silencio.

— ¿Cass? — susurró con voz afligida, guardando silencio unos momentos, como si fuera a obtener una respuesta. — Joder, Castiel, no me hagas hacer esto. No así. — rezongó, aunque qué derecho tenía, ¿no? Suspiró antes de seguir. — Hemos pasado por tantas cosas. Luchamos, bromeamos y reímos juntos. — calló nuevamente, sintiendo el molesto nudo en su garganta formarse. — Cass, si no fuera por ti, habría muerto más veces de las que recuerdo. — medio sonrió. — Sé que todo lo que hiciste, y los errores que cometiste, fue pensando en el bienestar de Sammy, el mío, de Jack y de todos. Y no te culpo, en serio que no. Yo meto la pata hasta el fondo todo el tiempo. Una manera de demostrártelo, fue cuando te culpé aquel día. — se pasó las manos por la cara, sintiéndose acalorado por estar hecho bolita. — Estaba abrumado, molesto y confundido. Molesto conmigo mismo, no contigo. — su pulso se aceleró. — Porque me sentía de _esta_ forma al estar contigo. Pensé que alejarte sería lo mejor, pero me equivoqué, de nuevo. — parpadeó, y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. — Porque te herí, y luego fuiste corrompido por Lucifer, y yo... y-yo te necesito más que nunca. — sollozó. — Te quiero, Castiel. Te quiero mucho... — murmuró en un hilo de voz. — Lamento ser un cobarde y no habértelo dicho antes.

Lo que Dean no sabía, es que Castiel no podía escuchar más plegarias.


	12. De visita al Abismo 1/2

— Señor. — habló temeroso un demonio.

— ¿Qué quieres? Dí órdenes de no molestar. — contestó Castiel.

El ex ángel se había ganado el respeto de los demonios, aunque en realidad, era más miedo que otra cosa. Llevaba una semana gobernando, y aterraba a los moradores con su voz firme, fría y grave, su postura recta y sus palabras que decían sólo lo necesario. Generalmente, buscaba su aislamiento, y asesinaba con un chasqueo de dedos al que se atreviera a interrumpir su privacidad sin tener una muy buena razón.

Además de haber hecho algunos cambios en el frígido lugar. Con su poder, al parecer sin límites, pudo cerrar todas las puertas del infierno, exceptuando una.

— Son los Winchester, señor. Están tratando de entrar y están matando a los guardias. — informó.

— ¿Y?

Sabía que tarde o temprano, los destacados humanos lo buscarían. No porque se preocuparan por él, claro está. Sino por temor a su nueva potestad. Así eran los Winchester, se enfrentaban a algo nuevo, temían, y lo borraban del mapa para evitar un caos futuro.

Por ello, la remodelación del abismo. No quería ser sorprendido en una emboscada cuando se presentasen para lo que sea que tengan planeado.

— Y... No están solos. Nos están ganando, señor. — continuó el demonio.

Castiel se autofelicita por haber seguido sus instintos de supervivencia. Nadie podría ingresar al infierno sin su consentimiento. Puesto que la única forma de entrar estaba vigilada y resguardada, y cualquier cambio era informado inmediatamente.

— Son sólo humanos. — alzó las cejas al ver al demonio convertirse en polvo. Maldijo en sus adentros.

— Que tú te expreses así de los Winchester, es... ¡Ew! — fingió un escalofrío, y se apoyó de lado en el solio.

— ¿Qué quieres, Gabriel? — permaneció sentado en su trono, su mirada fija al frente, pero atento a cualquier movimiento del arcángel.

De pronto, hubo silencio detrás de las puertas. Segundos después, se abrieron con brusquedad, revelando la presencia de tres rubios, un castaño y un pelinegro.

— Un ángel siendo Rey del Infierno. — comentó Dean, acercándose a paso pausado hacía él. — Para nada extraño.

Jack, Meg y Crowley se quedaron vigilando la entrada por si llegaban más demonios. Mientras, Sam y su hermano se acercaban cautelosos con intenciones de convencer al casi ser celestial.

Les resultó extraño ver a Castiel sin su usual gabardina beige a la que todos estaban acostumbrados. Su nuevo atuendo era casi político. Es decir, él nunca se preocupó realmente por su apariencia física, mucho menos por la moda.

Pero ahora, vestía unos pantalones negros de vestir, fajando una camisa alucinantemente blanca, decorada con una corbata completamente negra, perfectamente ajustada a su cuello.

Era gracioso que esto último fuese lo más extraño, pues algunas veces se quejó de que tener la corbata enrollada a su cuello era muy incómodo. Y, sobre todo el conjunto de nuevas ropas, se lucía una elegante gabardina negra, con el gollete alzado.

— No soy mas un ángel, Dean. — cruzó las piernas, optando por una postura más relajada.

Dean no podía describir la sensación que lo invadió al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa forma tan fría y distante, por el tipo que anteriormente lo pronunciaba con tanto cariño y suavidad.

— Oh, vamos. No puedes creerte eso. — protestó el rubio.

— No es que me queje. — habló Cowley. — Pero cuando todo esto termine, voy a desinfectar mi trono. — declaró con un gesto de desagrado. — Tendrá vibración angelical.

Seis miradas desconcertadas se posaron en el demonio, quien alzó las cejas con interrogación.

— Claro que lo hago. — le contestó Castiel al cazador, ignorando el comentario de Crowley. — Pero fue mi culpa, por quedarme tanto tiempo con ustedes. — se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos hacia Dean. — Por desobedecer órdenes directas del cielo, con tal de darle el gusto a un niño caprichoso que cree que las segundas oportunidades existen para todos.

Gabriel rodó los ojos ante la mención del cielo, y poniéndose alerta, no perdió de vista a su hermano, en caso de que quisiera herir al descerebrado de Dean, o al bonito alce.

— Cass...

— Porque, Dean, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, y me asignaran de nuevo la misión de rescatarte del infierno. — calló un momento, terminando de avanzar hacia él. — Ni de broma lo haría.

Esa fue la grieta que terminó de romper el corazón de Dean. Escuchar a su ángel confesar que se arrepentía de haberlo salvado de la perdición, era algo que no hubiera querido escuchar nunca, menos sabiendo que dolería tanto. Intentó acercarse a él, pero había una barrera invisible que le impedía hacerlo, por lo que sólo pudo mirarlo con duda, y con el dolor pasmado en sus ojos.

— Y a ti, Sam. — continuó el ojiazul, girándose hacia el nombrado. — Jamás te habría sacado de la jaula.

Sam inspiró profundamente, apretando los dientes, sintiendo las palabras de su amigo clavarse como agujas en su corazón. Le hizo recordar cuando realmente creyó que Castiel lo había sacado de la jaula sin su alma a propósito. Y nuevamente, como parte de su personalidad, la culpa se presentó, achacandole que pudo haber hecho más por él.

— Cass, tú no...

— Así que estás muy arrepentido, ¿no, hermanito? — interrumpió a Sam, mientras se acercaba al supuesto _Rey_.

Castiel se giró hacia su hermano, encarandolo. Gabriel agradeció que su poder de arcángel le permitiera traspasar la barrera de autoconservación que lo rodeaba.

Un suave y casi inaudible murmullo en enoquiano resonó en la mente del ex ángel, y se percató inmediatamente que Gabriel había empezado a usar sus poderes en él. Seguramente, por plan de los Winchester.

Con un agitar de manos, azotó al arcángel y el resto de espectadores contra la pared, sin ponerse a pensar que pudo haber herido mortalmente a los humanos por su frágil naturaleza.

**_24 horas antes._ **

Dean se encontraba en la biblioteca con Jack, investigando sucesos extraños y releyendo los libros que mencionaban a los ángeles y en sí, todo lo relacionado con el cielo. Las mesas estaban hechas un desorden, con libros de todos los tamaños y tipos regados por todas partes.

— ¿¡Qué demonios?! — exclamó el mayor, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, sin soltar el libro que leía.

Jack hizo lo mismo, sin la exclamación, claro.

Las mesas se juntaron simulando ser una sola, seguido de esto, se llenaron de postres y dulces que aparecieron mágicamente, reemplazando absolutamente todos los libros.

— A comer, tontín. — Gabriel se manifestó sentado en una silla, mirando su creación como si fuese lo más hermoso y delicioso del mundo. Algo que para él y su sobrino, era verdad.

— Para eso está la cocina, Gabriel. — rezongó Dean. — Solo con verlo me dio azúcar.

— Exagerado. Deshonra tu vaca. — le sacó la lengua. — Además, aquella es muy peque.

— Entonces vete a la otra. — señaló la mesa del mapa, con visible molestia.

Sam hizo acto de presencia justo en el momento que Dean señaló hacia su dirección. Negó con diversión frente a la escena que lo recibió, estando más que acostumbrado.

— Gabe, — nombró Sam, llamando su atención. — ¿podrías aparecer comida de verdad?

— ¡Ésto es comida de verdad! — hizo ademán de señalar los alimentos.

— Gabe. — miró al rubio sin expresión, y luego suspiró. — Son pasteles, chocolates, fresas con chocolate, dulces y, ah sí, más chocolate.

— Bueno, es lo que como yo. — se cruzó de brazos infantilmente, haciendo un mohín.

— ¡Jack! — Sam alzó la voz.

— ¿Hm? — dijo como respuesta, quedándose inmóvil. Tenía la boca llena de fresas, los labios un poco manchados de chocolate, y llevaba otra fresa en camino.

— Primero es la comida, después las golosinas. — reprendió.

El nephilim dejó la fresa en su lugar, y masticó tan rápido como sus articulaciones le permitieron. Gabriel reemplazó los postres por hamburguesas, pizzas, algunas ensaladas, carne roja, guisantes, agua, soda, y obviamente, cervezas, siendo convencido por la adorable mirada de cachorro de Sam.

Momentos más tarde, Charlie y Meg se presentaron. Se habían vuelto muy unidas últimamente.

Sam y Dean, enviaron a Kevin a vivir con Linda, su madre. Decidieron dejarlo fuera del actual problema. Dejarlo disfrutar una vida normal. O al menos, una donde no tuviera que temer diario por su vida.

La tranquilidad se albergó por unos momentos, mientras comían. Claro, hasta que apareció Crowley.

— Vaya vaya, empezaron el festín sin mí.

— ¿Encontraste algo? — demandó Dean, esperanzado.

— Tranquilo, enamorado. — miró al rubio, con una sonrisa burlona. — Y sí. Plumas cerró todas las puertas del infierno. — informó, tomando asiento junto a la hacker.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? — preguntó Jack, frunciendo el ceño, aunque no entendía muy bien como funcionaba el infierno.

— Porque está gobernando. — le respondió el demonio al joven.

— ¿Gobernando? — inquirió Sam, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

— Sí, Samantha. — rodó los ojos. — Al parecer es el nuevo Rey del Infierno.

— ¿Qué? — inquirieron algunos, al unísono.

Saber que Castiel se había convertido en el nuevo gobernante del abismo, era, en serio, lo último que querían escuchar.

Después de comer algo, porque realmente era necesario si no querían desmayarse a media batalla, decidieron pensar en un plan para traer de regreso al ángel. A pesar de que Dean no quería probar bocado, fue literalmente obligado por los poderes de Gabriel, a petición de Sam.

— Muy bien. Entonces, la única puerta está vigilada 24/7 por los demonios.

— Y las parcas. — farfulló Crowley.

— Y las parcas, sí. — repitió Dean.

— Y los hellhounds.

— Ya entendimos. — declaró Sam, mirando con recelo al demonio.

— Y si hay algún intruso, "sin alitas" lo sabrá inmediatamente. — siguió hablando con negatividad.

El castaño bufó. — Bien. — miró al arcángel, quien seguía degustando de la comida. — Gabe, ¿puedes entrar al infierno sin necesidad de usar la puerta?

— Sipi. — respondió distraídamente.

— Muy bien. Tú distraeras a Cass, mientras Sam, Jack y yo nos encargamos de los demonios. Crowley y Meg, ustedes se encargarán de las parcas y hellhounds. — dictaminó Dean.

— ¿Y yo qué hago? — preguntó Charlie, queriendo ayudar también.

— Tú te quedas aquí. — ordenó el rubio de pecas. — Si algo nos llega a ocurrir, el búnker necesitará una Mujer de Letras.

— Estaremos bien. — aseguró Meg, animando a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo? — Gabriel preguntó alarmado.

— No es que me queje, pero no soy superman para pelear solo con tantas parcas y hellhounds. — protestó Crowley.

— No estarás solo. — Dean señaló a Meg.

— Disculpen, ¿cuál es mi puesto? — el arcángel alzó una mano, como cuando piden la palabra para hablar.

— Uhg. — emitió con disgusto el pelinegro, rodando los ojos y bebiendo un gran trago de cerveza.

Todos se retiraron de la biblioteca, dejando al pobre arcángel solo, ignorando su presencia y sus preguntas. No había puesto atención, y ya todos se habían ido a alistar para partir el día siguiente.

— ¡Saaam! — fue a seguir al castaño, porque era uno de los pocos que le podría explicar sin querer romperle la cabeza con el mando de una pistola, como Dean.

Al día siguiente, Dean y Sam repasaron el plan, para los que aún tuvieran dudas, agregando detalles, y dejando claro lo que tenía que hacer cada uno.

Hicieron algunos planes secundarios por si algo llegaba a salir mal. Y por la tarde, partieron al lugar de encuentro, los hermanos y el nephilim siendo transportados por Gabriel.

Crowley y Meg se manifestaron segundos después, y el plan acordado se puso en marcha.


	13. De visita al Abismo 2/2

_**Tiempo actual.** _

Castiel se acercó a los cazadores, mientras hacía un esfuerzo mayor por mantener cautivo a su hermano mayor.

Se sentía molesto, más que eso, furioso. No había nada que le impidiera acabar con las miserables vidas de los humanos. Culpa, dolor, tristeza o amor. Ninguno de esos sentimientos de por medio.

— Les dije... — cerró lentamente su puño, haciendo que algunos huesos en los cuerpos ajenos crujeran al romperse. — Que no me buscaran.

— ¡C-Cass, no tienes que hacer esto! — suplicó Dean, de sus labios escapandose un delgado hilo de sangre, y su rostro reflejando la agonía de la que era preso.

— Dean, Dean, Dean. — canturreó, negando con la cabeza. — No entiendo por qué luchas tanto.

— Sí. Lo sabes. — espetó, en medio de un alarido.

— ¿Tanto quieres un perro guardaespaldas? O como tú lo llamas, ¿un mejor amigo? — observó con detenimiento los gestos del rubio, esperando por un asentimiento, obteniendo en cambio, solo silencio y una mirada de ruego y coraje. — De acuerdo. — suspiró. — Te daré mi reemplazo, Dean.

Los demás cerraron los ojos como reflejo cuando Castiel chasqueo sus dedos, esperando con temor lo que se suponía debía pasar. Cuando nada ocurrió, abrieron los ojos, posando sus desconcertantes miradas en el ex ángel.

— Los esperan en el búnker. — dijo el ojiazul. — Jack, no soy malo. — lo miró gesticulando una cara inocente. — También te di mi reemplazo. Aunque dudo que lleguen a verse.

Elevó su mano, más que dispuesto a convertir en polvo a los que alguna vez fueron las personas más importantes para él. Por desgracia o por fortuna, fue distraído por aquel murmullo en enoquiano que antes había escuchado, aunque está vez se presentó con más intensidad.

— Silencio. — ordenó, sereno.

Castiel se giró hacia Gabriel, avanzando en su dirección. Sabía que ese ruidoso conjuro era su obra. De pronto, las voces se hicieron tan bizarras y persistentes, tornillando sus tímpanos, y su mente como agujas en llamas, obligándolo a detenerse a medio camino de su objetivo.

Gabriel pudo liberarse del encantamiento de inmovilidad tan pronto su hermano empezó a ceder.

— Así es, hermanito. Un poco de magia por aquí, algo de gracia por allá y ¡ _puf_! Hacen maravillas, ¿no lo crees? — el arcángel se mofó, acercándose al medio ángel.

Castiel cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, haciendo presión cual migraña se tratase. Decidió que debía callar a los estúpidos ángeles que lo estaban atacando como si se tratase de Amara, sin la descarga de gracia, claro. Ahora era cuando deseaba que su subconsciente no hubiese resucitado a tantos ángeles.

Entonces gritó, con tal impacto, que hizo callar las voces en su cabeza al instante. No sin dejas atrás un cesante punzo en su cráneo. Gabriel aprovechó entonces para ponerle las esposas anti ángeles a Castiel. Cuando este levantó la mirada para protestar, presionó dos dedos en su frente, mandando una torrente de poder por todo su cuerpo, abrumandolo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Tan pronto Castiel cayó en coma temporal, el arcángel chasqueo los dedos, transportando a Jack, Sam y Dean al búnker.

Estos miraron el lugar al que estaban más que acostumbrados, con sorpresa. Todo había pasado tan rápido, y sinceramente, se habían perdido los detalles al estar más concentrados en tratar de no perder el conocimiento.

Notaron aliviados que no sentían dolor, y que podían mover libremente sus articulaciones que anteriormente habían sido fraccionadas por su amigo ángel. Le agradecieron internamente a Gabriel por haberlos regresado a casa, y de paso, curarlos.

— ¿Y Cass? — preguntó Dean, a nadie en especial.

— ¿Y Gabriel? — Sam dio vueltas en su lugar, y preguntó al no ver por ningún lado al rubio.

— ¿Y la señorita Meg, y Crowley? — preguntó Jack, el único preocupado por los demonios.

— Aquí. — Meg contestó con una sonrisa, apareciendo por un pasillo, siendo seguida por Crowley.

A sus espaldas se escuchó un fuerte aleteo, y se giraron de inmediato, encontrándose con la presencia de Gabriel.

— Cassie está en el calabozo. — informó el arcángel de prisa, al sentir la desesperación en sus compañeros. — Dormirá por unas horas, espero.

Dean soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo desde que aparecieron en el búnker, sintiéndose, por una parte aliviado, pero por otra, todavía lo intrigaba la curiosidad sobre lo que había dicho Castiel. ¿A qué se refería con que en el búnker lo esperaba su reemplazo? Su mirada fue a dar a Jack, encontrándose con que este ya le observaba. Al parecer, ambos tenían la misma duda, y buscaban una respuesta uno en el otro. Aunque ninguno la tuviera.

Por el mismo pasillo por el que habían aparecido los demonios, se asomaron dos nuevas siluetas. Gabriel sonrió, y con un gesto señaló a las espaldas de los cazadores.

Estos se dieron la vuelta en dirección a donde había señalado el arcángel, y también de donde provenía un suave sollozo. Al hacerlo, casi podían afirmar sentir como el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones, al tiempo que sus corazones se saltaban unos cuantos latidos.

— ¿Jack? — habló la mujer, quien trataba de reprimir sus sollozos, sin lograrlo del todo bien.

Antes de poder decir algo, el nephilim se vio rodeado por los delgados brazos de su madre, Kelly. Jack respondió el abrazo con fuerza, con amor y felicidad. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, y su corazón saltar en regocijo. ¡Estaba abrazando a su mamá! Creyó que jamás podría volver a verla, y que ese abrazo en el cielo había sido el último. Pero ahora estaba ahí, ¡estaba viva!

Dean, por su parte, no sabía si mirar el reencuentro de madre e hijo, o disfrutar su propio reencuentro con su mejor amigo vampiro.

— ¿Dean? ¿Sam? — Benny se veía notablemente confundido. — ¿Dónde estoy?

— Benny. — Dean sonrió en un suspiro, pero sin moverse de su lugar, simplemente observando estupefacto al vampiro.

Sam observaba con los ojos cristalizados la escena frente a él. En medio del caos, ahora su hermano, y Jack tendrían una razón más para sonreír, y él tendría como razón para sonreír, el ver el rostro iluminado de felicidad de sus seres queridos. Sonrió al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, por lo que decidió darle una pequeña ayuda.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, Benny. — dijo, acercándose al vampiro, estirando un brazo hacia él.

Benny asintió, estrechando su mano con la ajena. Sin embargo, su confusión no desaparecía.

Sam le dio un suave empujón a su hermano para que reaccionara y le diera la bienvenida al hombre. Cuando el asombro abandonó a Dean, se apresuró a abrazar al distinguido vampiro. Demostrando en ese simple gesto lo agradecido que estaba con él.

Sam y Meg, fueron a buscar a Charlie para informarle lo que había sucedido. Crowley mencionó algo sobre ir a practicar magia con Rowena, no le prestaron demasiada atención.

Dean invitó a Benny y a Kelly a tomar asiento en la biblioteca, pues tenía una larga historia que contar para ponerlos en contexto de la actual situación.

Gabriel se llevó a Jack para dejar hablar a los adultos a solas.

Se dirigieron al calabozo para vigilar a Castiel. Aunque dejar a estos dos a cargo de un ser celestial fuera de control no era la mejor idea. Y dicho, hecho. El parsito terminó sentado uno frente a otro, jugando a no parpadear, en un intento de acabar con el aburrimiento. Estarían ahí un par de horas, así que ¿por qué no?

¡Pero acababan de llegar!

A pesar de la catástrofe, Dean no podía dejar de sonreír con dicha cuando su tanque de felicidad se llenaba. ¿Quién no estaría igual? ¡Uno de sus mejores amigos había regresado a su vida! Incluida la madre de su _hijo_.

Aunque al mismo tiempo sentía un ligero malestar que le impedía disfrutar del momento en su totalidad. Castiel había creído con certeza que resucitando a Kelly y Benny, dejarían de buscarlo.

Algo en lo que estaba totalmente equivocado, dejando claro que no los conocía tan bien como él creía. ¡Ellos eran los Winchester! ¡Él era Dean Winchester! Conocido por nunca rendirse con los seres que le importan.

En su corta lista mental de personas que eran indispensables para él, el nombre de Castiel estaba en la sección prioritaria, donde sólo se podían leer tres nombres: Sam, Jack y definitivamente él. Cosa que tendría que dejarle claro cuando lo recuperase, porque lo haría.

En su interior ansiaba ir a ver a su ángel no ángel. Tenerlo encerrado como si fuera algún enemigo peligroso, le dolía. Aunque claro, su tiempo de hacer guardia no llegaba, y todavía tenía mucho que contarle a los recién llegados.

Dos seres que se agregaban a su pequeña lista.

Kelly no sufriría la lejanía de su bebé.

Benny no estaría solo nunca más.

Ambos tenían un hogar y una familia ahora.


	14. Mamá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial para Jack y Kelly.
> 
> Obviamente no podía dejar en el olvido a la mujer que sacrificó todo para que nuestro Dios naciera.

Sam suspiró por ¿cuarta? vez. La puerta yacía estática frente a él y no podía hacer algo tan simple como girar la perilla, abrirla y entrar.

La razón de sus nervios se llamaba Gabriel, quien se encontraba a unos metros de él, dentro de la habitación.

Él no podía olvidar la vez que lo odio con toda su alma por haber asesinado a Dean cientos de veces. No olvidaba aquel ridículo programa de televisión y el doloroso ataque a sus genitales. Como tampoco olvidaba las heridas en su cuerpo, sus labios cosidos, y el terror albergado en sus bonitos ojos avellana después de verse sometido a Asmodeus por años.

Pero ese no era el problema, no. Eso había quedado en el pasado.

El problema ahora era que se sentía extremadamente agradecido con el arcángel por lo de Lucifer y ahora por lo de Castiel. Quería creer que en base a eso nacía su extraño nerviosismo con la presencia ajena.

— Sé que estas ahí, Samuel Winchester.

Sam aguantó la respiración, boqueando cómo pez fuera del agua. Había olvidado que el tipo traía incluido un radar desde fábrica. Jack abrió la puerta entonces, mirándole con curiosidad inocente, mientras que Gabriel sonreía ladinamente en obvia burla hacia él.

Trató de recuperar la compostura, sintiéndose momentáneamente ridículo. No tenía excusas para estar ahí justo en ese momento. Su turno de vigilancia para con Castiel aún no llegaba. Fue entonces que se le prendió el foco, dándole una idea que podría ser la excusa perfecta.

— Jack, ve a pasar tiempo con Kelly. Yo me quedaré con Gabriel haciendo guardia. — dijo, regalándole una sonrisa al menor.

— ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, quiero estar aquí. Castiel es mi padre. — sentenció.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero-

— Entiendo. — medio sonrió, dándole una fugaz mirada a su tío y saliendo del frío cuarto. — Gracias, Sam. — después de agradecer, se perdió en la lejanía.

Gabriel lo observaba sospechoso, con una ceja alzada. Sam cerró la puerta tras de sí, y bufó. De pronto se había formado un ensordecedor silencio.

— Es raro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Qué estés callado. Generalmente eres un perico que habla y habla y no se calla ni aunque le cortasen la lengua. — su incomodidad aumentó al percatarse que estaba farfullando incoherencias.

— Estás nervioso. — afirmó el rubio, jugando entre sus dedos una liga. — No quiero incomodarte... más. ¿Estás así por Cassie? — miró por sobre su hombro la estantería. — También estoy preocupado por él.

Sam se había quedado sin habla. La voz extravagante, risueña y alegre que siempre escuchaba del arcángel, ahora se sintonizaba con cierta ambivalencia y seriedad. Incluso su rostro se percibía sombrío. Verlo en su faceta de hermano-mayor-preocupado era muy extraño, considerando su inigualable sentido del humor.

— ¿Él estará bien? — preguntó, mirando en dirección a Castiel.

— Si te soy sincero, no lo sé con exactitud. — expresó, volviendo su mirada al ojiverde. — Examiné su mente... Solo hay malos recuerdos ahí. Lucifer jugó con su mente hasta lograr su cometido.

— Ponerlo en nuestra contra. —interpretó.

— Se creía que un ángel no podía perder sus alas, no así al menos. — bufó, sarcástico. — La última vez que esto ocurrió, no terminó bien, créeme. — aseguró.

El castaño sólo asintió, mordiendo el interior de su labio inferior, sus ojos de cachorro viajaban entre el arcángel y el ángel. No imaginaba lo que ocurría en la mente martirizada de su amigo como para no dudar en querer asesinarlos. Pero le dolía más que una puñalada, y vaya que ha recibido bastantes. Después de todo, para él, Castiel era un hermano más. Y excavaría un hoyo en la tierra hasta llegar al mismísimo infierno con tal de hallar información para ayudarlo.

Porque perder a Castiel, abarcaba perder una de sus razones para vivir.

Del otro lado del búnker, Dean pasó la última hora intentando resumir los últimos frustrantes e incomprensibles años de la manera más acertada, sencilla y precisa, omitiendo detalles innecesarios aquí y allá.

— Déjame ver si entiendo. — habló Benny. — Lucifer tuvo un hijo, el muchacho, Jack. — observó a Dean, esperando su aprobación y cuando la obtuvo, continuó. — Lo manipuló, y le robó su gracia. Después, tú con ayuda de un arcángel de otro universo, lo asesinaste.

— Exacto. — confirmó Dean.

— Luego, Lucifer fue revivido por su ¿recipiente? Secuestró al ángel y básicamente también lo manipuló para ponerlo en contra de ustedes.

— Eso parece, sí.

— ¿Y le quitó su humanidad como The Vampire Diaries?

— ¿The Vampire qué? — inquirió el rubio, sin entender de qué rayos hablaba su amigo.

— Una serie que me hizo ver Elizabeth. — el vampiro sonrió nostálgico al recordarla.

— Ese es el resumen. — declaró, reclinándose en su silla, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

— Dean. — Kelly llamó su atención. — Jack, él perdió su gracia y eso era muy peligroso... ¿Él está bien? — ella se veía notablemente preocupada.

Dean quiso, por un momento, responder su pregunta con sinceridad, pero de hacerlo, el sobrecogedor regreso de la castaña se iría por un tubo directo a la desdicha. Contarle a la madre que acababa de recuperar a su hijo, que este sufría de una extraña tos que advertía su inevitable degeneración, era... Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

— Estoy bien.

La voz del nephilim se hizo escuchar luego de unos segundos de amenazador silencio. Las miradas cayeron sobre él, mientras se adentraba en la biblioteca. Kelly se levantó y caminó hacia su hijo.

— Pero... Él te quitó tu poder, te arrebató lo que te hacía especial, bebé. — expresó con desazón.

— Creo que soy especial de igual forma. Soy... soy el nephilim al que su padre le robó su poder y se volvió humano. Seré historia. — sonrió autosuficiente.

— Oww bebé. — sonrió con ternura y amor, acunando entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo. — Tienes razón, estoy orgullosa de ti.

— Te extrañé tanto. — enrolló sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de su madre, abrazándola con todo el amor que podía profesarle.

Ese amor que se había tenido que guardar y que creyó jamás poder expresar.

— Y yo a ti, mi Jack. — musitó, acariciando con suavidad su espalda.

Solo ella y el universo sabían cuanto soñó con cargar a su bebé en sus brazos. Lo llevó en su vientre por unos meses, pero nunca llegó a sentir el calor de la delicada piel, ni el peso de su cuerpecito acurrucado contra su pecho. No lo había visto crecer, a pesar de que esto no ocurrió realmente. Ahora su hijo era todo un joven adulto. Y aún así, detrás de esa fachada no dejaba de ser un niño de tres años para ella.

Un niño que tuvo que vivir con la ausencia de una madre. Uno que aun sin haber hecho algún mal, ya era tachado de malvado, acusado de mil culpas injustas sólo por ser descendiente del diablo. Un niño que fue obligado a ver a su alrededor desde una perspectiva madura. Un hermoso ser que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de una inocente infancia como lo haría cualquier otro pequeño.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer de sus ojos verdes como cascadas, humedeciendo sus suaves y rosadas mejillas. Se aferraba a Jack con el temor de que ese hermoso momento fuese un sueño, una ilusión del cielo o una alucinación.

No quería que le arrebataran de nuevo a su bebé, no de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

Después de hacer algunas preguntas sobre Castiel, sacó a su hijo del búnker para dar un paseo, con el permiso del ahora también padre, Dean. Quien incluso tenía más derecho sobre el menor que ella. Era una verdad cruel que ahuecaba su pecho.

Dolía ver a Jack sufrir por el estado en que se encontraba su padre elegido. Ella quería lo suficiente al ángel que cuidó a su bebé, como para importarle su destino, y le dolía saber como había terminado.

No era justo, ellos habían dado su vida protegiendo a su bebé, aun después de las innumerables advertencias sobre el destino del mundo tras su apoteósico nacimiento.

— Está muy rico. — expresó el joven, sonriendo con esa maravillosa sonrisa que reflejaba su corta existencia.

Kelly sonrió, acercando su pulgar para limpiar los restos de helado que adornaban las comisuras de sus labios. De pronto, Jack había vuelto a ser un infante, sentando en aquella banca, sosteniendo su cono de helado, dejándose mimar y amar infinitamente por su mamá.

— Cass dice que probablemente heredé los gustos de mi tío Gabriel.

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó, sonriendo y revolviendo sus rubios cabellos. — ¿Por qué?

— Él come muchos dulces y postres.

— ¿Y tú comes muchas golosinas?

El menor asintió sin borrar su sonrisa, dejando apresuradas lamidas a su helado que había aprovechado su distracción para derretirse.

— ¿Cómo está eso, muchachito? ¿Sam y Dean no te dicen nada? — preguntó, fingiendo una suave molestia.

— Me regañan. Mucho. — confesó, alzando las cejas en conjunto. — Dean no tanto, pero Cass y Sam, ellos me dieron horarios para comer cierta cantidad de dulces. Dicen que me hará daño. Aunque a veces Gabriel me da postres a escondidas. — susurró esto último. — No les digas.

Kelly rió suavemente por las travesuras de su pequeño. El sonido de su risa llegó directamente al corazón de Jack, cubriéndolo como uno de esos cobertores que te vienen perfecto para abrigarte del frío. Al terminarse su helado, limpió la pegosidad de sus dedos usando la servilleta del cono.

Observó a detalle a su mamá; tan dulce, inocente, amorosa, fuerte, protectora y guerrera a la vez. Kelly Kline era hermosa en su totalidad. El eco de su poder que le ayudó a encontrar la presencia de Castiel, moría lentamente, pero aún sin sus poderes, podía percibir la lealtad y pureza de su alma.

— Mamá.

El corazón de la mujer se aceleró de manera agradable ante el término usado. Miró con curiosidad al rubio, prestándole toda su atención. Definitivamente amaba ser llamada así.

— Te amo. — expresó él. — Gracias por volver. — tomó las manos de su mamá entre las suyas con cariño patente. — Te necesitaba tanto...

El alma de Kelly se sentía dichosa, enormemente feliz. Sus ojos no tardaron en aguadarse. Ese simple conjunto de palabras pudo lograr opacar el miedo a ser rechazada, en contraste a la increíble paz y alegría que revoloteaba con hiperactividad en su pecho.

Ahora sabía con certeza que Jack no la abrazaba por cortesía, cordialidad o por ser la persona que lo trajo al mundo. Él la amaba como _mamá_ , diferente al amor que le tenía a los Winchester y a Castiel, pues a ellos los amaba como _papás_.

Diferentes tipos de querer, pero amor al fin de cuentas.

— Mamá también necesitaba a su pequeño, mamá también te ama. — sonrió, sollozando y tratando inútilmente de acomodar un rebelde mechón de su cabello.

Disfrutó del tiempo con su hijo, viendo el horizonte, el viento soplar como una suave caricia en su rostro, observando lo cambiado que estaba el mundo ahora. Escuchó los relatos narrados con emoción por parte del menor sobre las cacerías de sus padres y las suyas propias.

También escuchó con tristeza las confesiones de las muertes y daños accidentales que ocasionó cuando aún no tenía control de sus poderes. Jack no quería parecer un santo frente a su mamá, aun cuando para ella siempre lo sería.

Todavía había mucho que conocer uno del otro. Gustos, color, música o comida favorita. Signo zodiacal, árbol genealógico, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kelly tras escuchar por tercera vez toser a Jack, mirándolo, preocupada.

— Lo estoy. — le sonrió. — Es solo un resfriado que detonó el helado.

La castaña pareció tranquilizarse con esa excusa, y tomando la mano del menor, se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una caminada dentro de poco nocturna. Jack se puso de pie rápidamente, gustoso de pasar más tiempo con su mamá antes de regresar al búnker para no preocupar a los hermanos Winchester.


	15. Daño colateral

Después de la extraña petición de Kelly de llevarse a su hijo a dar una vuelta, la cual se vio obligado a aceptar aunque no tenía sentido al ser ella la madre del diablillo, Dean se quedó charlando con su amigo. 

— Entonces... ¿Qué harán con él? — preguntó el vampiro.

— ¿Con quién?

— El ángel.

— Salvarlo, obviamente. — respondió con firmeza.

— ¿Y si no pueden?

— Lo lograremos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Hannah se llevó las alas de Cass para intentar curarla. — informó, dando una rápida mirada al techo. — Creo que lo está logrando ya que no regresó.

— ¿Hannah es otro ángel?

— Sí, al parecer ex novia- novio del sin alma de allá.

— ¿A qué te refieres con curarlas? — el tono usado por Dean no le pasó desapercibido, tampoco la duda en los pronombres del ángel, pero no comentó nada al respecto. 

El vampiro seguía preguntando como si de un niño se tratase, de esos que repiten una y otra vez el '¿por qué?', pregunta que al parecer no podía ser respondida con nada. Todo esto con fines de comprender mejor la situación.

Dean le explicó a Benny como funcionaban las alas en los ángeles. La importancia de que las dos partes permanezcan unidas. Razón principal del por qué era tan urgente encontrar respuestas. Comentándole que las alas de Castiel estaban muy débiles y que llevar a cabo la fusión en ese estado podría ser muy riesgoso. Aclarando que la gracia sin límites de este mismo podría terminar quemando sus propias alas al no quererlas de vuelta.

— Entiendo. — murmuró, apretandose el puente de la nariz. — Vaya problema matemático más complejo. — había recibido más información en la última hora y media que en toda su existencia.

— Tal parece que perder tu humanidad es el tercer requisito para formar parte de los Winchester. — comentó Dean con guasa.

— ¿Cuáles son los dos primeros?

— Perder a tu familia. — dijo, levantándose en dirección a la cervecería. — Segundo: morir y ser resucitado. — sirvió tequila en dos vasos, uno de los cuales le pasó al vampiro cuando regresó a su lugar.

— Gracias. — agradeció por el trago que mucha falta le hacía, antes de hacer fondo. — Supongo que yo aún no cumplo el tercer requisito.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Ni pienses en cumplirlo. No es necesario, créeme. — le reprendió, bebiendo su porción de tequila de un trago.

Benny sólo atinó a soltar una liberadora carcajada. Extrañó los comentarios sarcásticos de Dean. No extrañaba la vida, pero extrañaba las cosas y los quienes eran importantes para él.

— El ángel debe valer mucho para todos ustedes como para mover cielo, mar y tierra con tal de regresarlo.

— Cass al principio era un completo grano en el trasero. — confesó. — Pero pronto se convirtió en un hermano más para Sammy.

— ¿Y para ti? — interrogó el vampiro.

— ¿Qué?

— Dijiste que Castiel se convirtió en un hermano más para Sam, pero ¿qué hay de ti? — repitió, aclarando su punto.

— También. Cass es más que un amigo para mí. — musitó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Claro. — bufó con una sonrisa juguetona, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué? — frunció el ceño.

— Nada. — negó. — Deberías ir a ver a mi tía¹.

— Benny, acabas de volver, no te dejaré solo. — replicó.

— Dean, no iré a ningún lado.

— Pero...

— El ángel es el tema importante ahora. Tendremos tiempo de tomarnos una copa después. Mientras tanto, yo daré un recorrido por el lugar. — comentó, recorriendo con la visita la enorme biblioteca. — Espero no perderme. 

— De acuerdo. — dudó unos segundos. — ¿Estás seguro?

— Por supuesto. — dijo, y lo próximo fue en un susurro. — Además puedo darme cuenta que ese ángel es importante para todos, pero en especial para ti. 

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No. — suspiró, Dean seguía siendo en cerrado. — Ve a ver a tu ángel.

— Bien. — se levantó, y antes de irse, presionó su mano sobre el hombro del vampiro. — Estás en casa.

Sin más que decir, se marchó. Benny suspiró resignado ante el hermetismo de su mejor amigo. ¿Algún día aceptaría lo inevitable? Sonrió, tarareando una canción mientras empezaba su recorrido por la amplia residencia.

A medio camino, Dean detuvo su andar.

'Ve a ver a tu ángel', rememoró las palabras de Benny, a sabiendas que este no lo decía con esa intención, pero él no pudo evitar encontrarle un doble significado a tales palabras que creaban un revoltijo de emociones gustosas y prejudiciales en su pecho. 

'No es tuyo, Dean. Es algo hipócrita reclamarlo cuando eres quien más daño de ha hecho', se reprendió mentalmente, apuñalandose en su soledad, viendo ante sus ojos la oscura realidad.

— ¡Gabriel, ya basta!

El grito de su hermano lo sacó de sus ensimismados pensamientos. Se apresuró a llegar al lugar de donde proveía el escándalo. Ahí, fue recibido por un Sam deteniendo a Gabriel, al parecer tratando de evitar que se echase sobre el ahora más que despierto Castiel.

— ¡Sabes que él..! ¡Él no es Cass justo ahora! — aseveró con exasperación, tenía su antebrazo presionado contra el pecho del mayor, al tiempo que hacía ademán de señalar al ángel con su mano libre.

Gabriel apretó tanto la mandíbula que incluso un ligero crujir se logró escuchar. Este seguía mirando a Castiel con odio contenido, sus ojos enrojecidos en rabia, poniendo alerta a los humanos.

Hasta el momento, Dean se había limitado a observar, y desde la sombras pudo divisar una casi imperceptible sonrisa ladina posada en el rostro del ojiazul, la cual se borró tan pronto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— Sammy, ¿qué sucede?

— ¡Dean! — exclamó el castaño, aliviado de tener a su hermano allí cuando más lo necesitaba. — Necesito... ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? — pidió, soltando lentamente al arcángel, cerciorandose que no le diera un ataque de rabia antes de apartarse e ir donde Dean. — Necesito sacar a Gabriel de aquí antes de que se termine matando con Castiel.

— Está bien, Sammy, ve. Estaré bien. — aseguró ante los ojos de cachorro de su hermano.

— B-bien, sí, gracias. Tienes que drenar a Cass cada 10 minutos, su gracia se regenera extremadamente rápido. — informó, aunque sonó más como una orden debido a su cansancio mental. — Gabe, andando. — le llamó, pero este no pareció escuchar. — ¡Gabriel, vámonos!

Gabriel salió el lugar dando zancadas largas y pesadas, refunfuñando mil maldiciones. Sam bufó y salió detrás suyo.

El mayor de los Winchester recargó su espalda contra la pared, cruzando los brazos, fijando su mirada en un punto vacío. Su cordura le decía que mirar al ángel que se hallaba atado con esposas anti ángeles a la silla de metal, en esos momentos no era buena idea, pero su corazón quería saber de él.

— ¿Sabes? — rompió el silencio minutos después. — Hace mucho no escuchaba tu voz real.

Rememoró el timbre dañino contra sus tímpanos. La voz angelical de Castiel le hacía daño, pero no por ser chillona, su voz era perfecta, sólo que él era demasiado impuro para poder apreciarla. Sabía que él no la usaba por mucho que quisiera para no lastimarlos. 

Sin poder evitarlo, las esmeraldas se encontraron mirando al moreno. Este levantó la cabeza que hasta ahora sólo veía el suelo. El verde y el zafiro se conectaron como por obra del destino. Irónico pensarlo así, teniendo en cuenta que Destino los odiaba.

— ¿Qué hiciste o dijiste para que saliera en tal estado? — preguntó, haciendo referencia al pasado enojo de Gabriel. 

Dean esperó desasosiego por una respuesta, un suspiro o una mueca, ¡algo! Sin embargo, Castiel no parecía querer gastar energías en un cabeza dura como él. 

— ¿No vas a hablarme? Por favor, dime algo, lo que sea. — pidió, tanto silencio era como tener una cuerda en su cuello.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga, Dean? — su voz sonó tan neutra, mirándolo impasible. — ¿Qué cuando me libere de estas esposas, — forcejeó ligeramente simplemente para hacer sonar los metales. — te mataré a ti y a Sam y a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino?

— Hm no, no lo harás.

— No estés tan seguro.

— Tú, ángel estúpido-

— No soy un ángel. — ojos azules mostrando un destello de molestia, empezaba a odiar aquel término. 

— Claro. — negó con la cabeza, irónico. — Entonces, Rey del Infierno, explícame por qué aún funcionan en ti las esposas. 

— ¿Eso? — inquirió. — Culpa a mi gracia, pero eso no me hace un ángel. — objetó, cínico.

— Lo que digas.

— ¿Debería compararte con mi hermano mayor?

Insólito era que hasta hace poco mantenía a Dean sobre un pedestal como un apropiado ejemplo a seguir. Los momentos tranquilos, los abrazos en tiempos desesperados y los momentos y actuares camufladas que lo llenaban de una rara confusión. Se sentía enamorado de la personalidad protectora, brillante, áspera pero abrasadora del cazador. En cambio ahora, tenerlo a unos pasos de él, viendo con desdén como escogía una nueva jeringa para drenar su gracia, para hacerle daño, no hacía más que recordarle a Lucifer y los meses de tormenta que este le hizo vivir.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el rubio, desubicado.

— Lo que Sam hizo, lo que estas a punto de hacer, es la misma receta, diferente chef. ¿Drenarme? ¿En serio? Siguen los mismos pasos de Lucifer. — aclaró su punto.

— Lamentable, pero por una buena causa.

— ¿Cuál? No veo la diferencia entre una cosa y otra.

— Lucifer te usó para satisfacer sus fantasías, fuiste una simple rata de laboratorio para él. — soltó casi con enojo, pero se obligó a calmarse, suspirando al ver al pelinegro tensarse. — Yo... Nosotros intentamos salvarte.

— ¿Salvarme de qué? — rodó los ojos. — Estoy perfecto así. — proclamó.

— ¿Sabes qué? No importa lo que quieras, no importa lo que digas ahora. No eres tú y no tomaré en cuenta nada de lo que digas. — declaró, guardando las jeringas brillantes de gracia en una pequeña caja de madera, en cambio sacando unas nuevas. — Me lo agradecerás después.

— Dudo que eso ocurra. — bufó cínico.

Winchester ignoró sus palabras. Tomó entre sus dedos una jeringa nueva, dirigiéndose a su objetivo. Las jeringas especiales para extraer gracia habían sido creadas por Gabriel, al parecer siendo imprescindibles. En el momento en que el cazador acortó la distancia dispuesto a cumplir su tarea, Castiel procedió a distraerlo. Si seguían robando su poder con la misma frecuencia jamás podría recuperar fuerzas para escapar.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué? — demandó Dean.

— ¿Por qué me quieren de vuelta?

— Esa, amigo, es una pregunta que responderé cuando vuelvas a ser tú. — afirmó, acercando peligrosamente la aguja a la piel ajena.

— Sabes, Dean. — trató de mostrarse tranquilo. — Lo más probable es que cuando sea "curado", huya de ustedes.

— Dudo que eso ocurra. — contraatacó usando sus mismas palabras, mofandose.

— Extrañaré esta sensación de libertad. Sin sentimientos o abrumadores pensamientos. — sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, mirándolo, tedioso. — Huiré de ti, Dean. — musitó con escarnio. — Y sí, lo más seguro es que no les haga daño, conociendo a mi antiguo yo, sin embargo no querré permanecer aquí nunca más.

Con profesión y ojos expertos, Dean notó más vivadez en su voz y en el reflejo de sus ojos, notándose más fríos. Descifrando los minuciosos intentos de Castiel por retardar su fin. 

— Cierra la boca.

Castiel soltó un quejido, apretando los labios cuando el insignificante humano incrustó el instrumento en su cuello con cero delicadeza, extrayendo la cantidad exacta de gracia. 

— Sam es más gentil. Tú sólo haces daño.

— Bueno, lo siento. — contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica, alejándose para guardar la jeringa en la cajita sobre la mesa auxiliar de metal.


	16. Te necesito

— Vas a terminar solo tarde o temprano. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? — los ojos azules buscaron la conexión de los verdes.

Dean respondió levantando el mentón, acompañado de un " _hm_ ". Había regresado a la pared, apoyándose en esta con los brazos cruzados, manteniendo el contacto visual e intentando no quebrantarse ante la intensa mirada invernal.

— Siempre has sido un niño perdido anhelando una infancia que nunca pudiste disfrutar. No eres más que un faro de mala suerte. Tú y Sam son cazadores sobrevalorados, incluso por mi antiguo yo.

— Sermonea todo lo que quieras. Yo sé que Cass, el verdadero, el que está ahí adentro, — señaló al prisionero. — nunca diría algo así.

— Por favor, Dean. — pitorreo, rodando los ojos. — No quieras engañarte. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe que alguien sin sentimientos siempre dice la verdad por más cruel que este resulte.

El cazador aceptaba que Castiel tenía un punto. Maldición, lo comprendía a la perfección. Él conocía aquella salvaconducta sensación, logrando ser efectivamente convincente, pero al final del día siempre resultaba ser una realidad fantasma, vacía. No era que estuviera exagerando las cosas, pero aquellas, mas que crueles verdades, eran visiones nubladas creadas por un subconsciente roto con el único propósito de protegerse para no ser más herido.

Algo que siempre destacó en la extraña relación que mantenían, era que para el ángel, el humano era como un niño por la diferencia de años de existencia, y para el humano, el ángel era como un niño por su inexorable inocencia e ingenuidad. Aunque ahora ya no era tan inexorable, los pocos años que llevaba viviendo en la tierra fueron suficientes para estropearlo de mil formas.

— He estado en tu lugar y sé lo que se siente. También sé que ese mundo de Rosita Fresita no es real. Todo está en tu cabeza, — movió sus manos en torno a su cabeza, dando énfasis. — como locura de manicomio.

— Dean, sé porque me tienes aquí. Te sientes culpable por lo ocurrido, y para que te sientas mejor te diré que no fue tu culpa. ¿Eso diría mi antiguo yo? — hablaba usando ese tono bizarro y buslesco que llegó a aprender de Lucifer. — Pero no soy él, y tú conoces la verdad.

— Ya cierra la boca. — su enfado fue claro en su forma de hablar, cerró los ojos y suspiró, dándole la espalda al ojiazul.

— ¿Por qué?

— Castiel.

— No, en serio, Dean, ¿por qué? — quiso saber con sinceridad. — ¿Por qué me quieres aquí? Mi antiguo yo era débil, demasiado, un inútil y básicamente su mascota.

— ¡Tú no eres..! — estalló, sujetandolo de la gabardina con rudeza.

Castiel levantó el mentón, mirándolo con mofa y superioridad. Su confianza se basaba en su nueva resistencia y el lograr provocar a Dean era su logrado propósito.

Se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo, con fastidio y dolor de parte de las esmeraldas y burla y cinismo de parte de los zafiro. El cazador sabía que el pelinegro jamás le diría algo así, pero dolía, joder, seguía siendo su voz, su tono, sus ojos, _seguía_ siendo _él_. Con cautela y ciertamente temeroso de la reacción ajena, se inclinó hacia él para acunar su rostro entre sus manos, pegando sus frentes, suspirando al contacto; su ángel se sentía malditamente frío.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber por qué tanto interés en regresarte? — musitó con los ojos cerrados. — La respuesta es simple: te necesito, Cass. No, no como tú crees, no como un arma. Te _necesito_ en mi vida. Sé que fui un idiota y necesito que te cures para... para pedirte perdón.

Sus rostros estaban anormalmente cerca, tanto que podían sentir sus superficiales respiraciones uno del otro. Sus narices se rozaban tenuamente, en un agradable frote. El aliento del moreno chocaba contra el rostro pecoso como una fresca brisa sin olor. Aquello le parecía demasiado _ángel_.

— Fui un completo cobarde al no hacerte saber antes que... que... te _quiero_.

La terminación no resultaba correcta. Se sentía incompleto, no era lo que realmente quería expresarle. Pero tenerlo así, ahí, de esa maldita forma, completamente escéptico a su confesión como si no le creyera ninguna palabra, le hacía sentir desarmado e inseguro. Aún así, tomó seguridad de quien sabe dónde para acariciar sus labios, los cuales estaban resecos y quebradizos. Con el pulso acelerado y el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, terminó conteniéndose. Quería besarlo, ¡maldición! Lo necesitaba como su combustible para seguir luchando.

Con un suspiro de resignación se separó de él lentamente más que dispuesto a alejarse. Después buscaría excusarse de su arrebato acto. Sin embargo, fue el sentir como Castiel elevaba su rostro hacia él, en busca de rotomar el contacto, que todo su ser bajó la guardia y sin pensarlo un segundo más, unió ambos órganos en un roce lento, superficial y prudente.

Los expertos y cálidos labios del mortal guiaban a ritmo pausado los no tan experimentados y fríos labios del _todopoderoso_. Era más que obvio que Castiel se mostraba incrédulo, pero algo que jamás haría era mentir sobre sus sentimientos, eran un tema muy difícil de hablar y expresar para él. Ya no era un adolescente en épocas donde solía huir de sus emociones con tal de no preocupar a Sam. Ahora era un adulto, lamentablemente no tan maduro pero sincero cuando lo creía necesario.

Y su primer beso... Su primer beso con el moreno no estaba resultando como él lo creyó o imaginó tantas veces, pero hey, estaba ocurriendo y eso era suficiente.

Por ahora.

— ¿D-Dean?

Maldición.

El susodicho cortó el beso repentinamente, pero alejándose con lentitud del ex ángel. Volteó a ver a su hermano de reojo, avergonzado de verlo a la cara. Este estaba boquiabierto y seguramente siendo presa de miles emociones fanboy por lo que acababa de apreciar. El momento de timidez y shippeo silencioso se rompió cuando el ojiazul dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, riendo de esa manera tran frívola que les helaba la sangre.

— Oh, Dean. Tú no puedes querer a nadie si ni siquiera te toleras a ti mismo. — sentenció, negando con la cabeza. — Te mientes. Lo que realmente ocurre aquí, es que no quieres liberarme porque tendré lo más parecido a la paz, y es algo que no quieres que tenga. Siempre arrastras a todos hacia la tormenta contigo, porque si tú sufres, todos debemos hacerlo.

— ¡Ya basta, Castiel! — bramó Sam.

Con ojos desconcertados, dolidos y perdiendo su brillo de esperanza, el Winchester mayor abandonó el lugar. Sabía que era peligroso, que no debió hacerlo. Ahora todo estaba arruinado.

Sam se apresuró a drenar la gracia de su amigo no ángel, saliendo de prisa detrás de su hermano sin detenerse a pensar que tal vez este quería su tiempo a solas para procesar lo que acababa de experimentar. Estaba preocupado por él y necesitaba oír de su parte por lo menos un "estoy bien" aun si era falso.

Dean avanzó rápidamente hacia su habitación, huyendo de las nocivas palabras del morocho. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado la misma acusación? Muchas, y sinceramente, comenzaba a creerselas, más aun cuando lo dictaminaba un ser amado.

Sinceramente podría tener razón. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué le podría ofrecer él para calmar todas sus dolencias? Era un simple humano; uno que moriría en algunos años por vejez o tal vez en unos días debido a una cacería fallida. Y Castiel era un ángel; uno con una larga condena de años por vivir. Había tanta diferencia entre ambas razas y se sentía tan pequeño a su lado a pesar de ser unos centímetros más alto.

— ¡Dean! — llamó el castaño, corriendo tras él. — ¡Oye, espera!

— ¿Qué, Sam? — se detuvo, cerrando los ojos con fastidio antes de darse la vuelta.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— No sé de qué hablas. — alzó las cejas y arqueó los labios hacia abajo, escéptico.

— Del beso, Dean. — puntualizó.

— No lo digas.

— Tú... ¡T-tú besaste a Cass! — exclamó en voz baja con emoción escondida.

— Y lo dijiste. — hizo un aspaviento resignado.

— Dean, escucha-

— Sam, no quiero hablar de eso. — le cortó, solemne. — No ahora, por lo menos.

— Pero... — Sam pensaba insistir, darle una mano y el conocido sermón de que lo que sentía por su amigo era algo normal y bonito y que siempre contaría con su apoyo, pero todo eso murió antes de salir de su boca al ver la cara de enojo de su hermano. — Claro. Sí. Yo tampoco.

— Bien.

— Bien. — tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus pequeños labios danzaban con su tic característico.

Dean se giró con intenciones de retomar su camino. Agradecía que Sammy aún le tuviera ese fingido miedo para obedecerle. Se podía aprovechar de ello cuando fuese necesario. Era gracias a esto que pudo librarse de una cursi e innecesaria charla de hermanos donde se abrían y hablaban de sus sentimientos como bebitas. Dios, lo único que quería justo en ese momento era beberse toda una licorería hasta perderse y olvidarse de todo por unas horas. Pero si embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia le haría olvidar su primer beso con su ángel no ángel entonces se abstendría de ciertas necesidades.

— Aguarda. — detuvo a su hermano nuevamente.

— ¿Ahora qué, Sam? — se dio la vuelta, exasperado.

— No hablaremos de _eso_ , pero todavía tenemos que hablar de Cass, sabes que su condición empeora y su gracia se regenera, vaya, demasiado rápido.

— Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? El hijo de perra tiene megas ilimitados.

— Un mínimo descuido y podría liberarse.

— Lo sé... Dijo que nos mataría, ¿sabes? — rió bajito, cubriendo su miedo con sarcasmo.

Sam lo miró con comprensión, su tono de voz le decía que estaba completamente roto y probablemente su única cura sería el ángel. Su tono detonaba que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, y él sólo esperaba que no las perdiera del todo.

— ¿Hay algo sobre Lucifer?

— No. — se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego por la cara. — No, pareciera que se lo trago la tierra. Gabriel dice que nos ayudará con todo lo que necesitemos.

El rubio asintió. — ¿Cómo está? — preguntó con un deje de preocupación profesionalmente disimulado.

— Bien. — contestó el castaño enseguida. — ¿Y jack? — inquirió para cambiar de tema.

— Hace rato salió a dar una vuelta con Kelly, seguro no tardan en llegar.

— ¿Y Benny?

— Haciendo turismo por el barrio. — medio sonrió. — ¿Tú cómo estás?

— Bien. — suspiró, mostrando una diminuta sonrisa. — Omitiendo lo que Cass, creo que estamos bastante bien. Quiero decir, Charlie, nuestra Charlie, volvió. Kevin volvió. Crowley, Meg y los ángeles regresaron. Tú recuperaste a Benny, y Jack a su mamá.

— No lo había visto de ese modo. — admitió, enternecido. — Volvimos a hacer equipo con los demonios.

Sam sonrió. — Creo que hasta los demonios pueden cambiar.

— Tal vez. Aún quiero matar a Crowley, a veces.

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, admirando lo que hasta ahora tenían. No se habían dado en las mejores circunstancias pero lo podrían considerar una recompensa por todo lo vivido.

— Dean, Cass estará bien. Tenemos mucho más ahora con lo cual podemos trabajar. Lo resolveremos.

— ¿Y si no podemos? — musitó, desganado. — Sammy, él dice lo mismo que tú y yo, no quiere ser salvado. Sabemos lo que se siente, tal vez... tal vez debamos-

Y ahí estaba. Dean rindiendose después de haber llegado tan lejos. No lo iba a permitir.

— Qué, Dean. — demandó, interrumpiendolo. — ¿Quieres que lo dejemos así? ¿Quieres abandonar a una bomba andante?

— No, no abandonarlo, sólo dejarlo ser libre. — susurró, temiendo decirlo en voz alta, como si al hacerlo esto se cumpliera.

— Bien. — bramó. — Pero será una decisión que aceptaré y respetaré cuando salga de su boca una vez haya recuperado sus alas.

— Tienes razón. — suspiró. — Iré por unas cervezas. Regreso más tarde a hacer guardia o investigación, lo que sea. — bufó, dándole una palmada en el brazo a su hermano antes de marcharse.


	17. Pureza vulnerable

Sam se encontró sonriendo por quinta, sexta o tal vez décima vez al recordar la escena del beso entre su hermano y su amigo que tuvo la suerte de presenciar.

Él y Charlie siempre los shippearon en secreto a pesar de no comentarlo demasiado. Hoy, por fin, su sueño de fanboy le daba esperanzas para que el _Destiel_ fuese real. Aunque para empezar, Dean tendría que dejar de ser tan hermético y Castiel debía aclarar lo que realmente sentía por este.

Con sinceridad esperaba que no fuese solo amistad, pues de serlo, entonces él tendría que lidiar con el corazón roto y avergonzado de su hermano, quien saldría hasta el cansancio de cacería, corriendo hacia el peligro con tal de no cruzarse con el ángel. Eran algunas de sus suposiciones, basándose en las actitudes que Dean adquiría cada que se sentía herido.

Con todo su ser rezaba para que esto no ocurriera, por el bien mayor, por la paz mundial y por su propia salud mental. Quería pensar que ambos se correspondían, y lo creía, no tenía dudas pero sí pruebas. Solo quería que en medio de una vida tan polémica como lo era la suya, ellos al fin descubrieran la felicidad uno en el otro.

Fue con este pensamiento que lo ocurrido minutos atrás con Gabriel lo hizo sonreír, tentandolo a rememorar lo acontecido como una, irónicamente, agradable tormenta que arrasada peligrosamente con su cordura.

**_Minutos atrás._ **

Sam siguió al pequeño rubio hasta una habitación, sin dejar de llamarlo, aunque este lo ignoró todo el tiempo y a pesar de tener piernas cortas, el condenado era muy veloz. Se vio obligado a detenerse solamente cuando la puerta de madera se cerró en su cara. Espera... Reconocía ese pasillo y esa habitación. ¡Gabriel se había encerrado en su dormitorio!

— Gabe, abre la puerta.

— Déjame en paz, Samuel. — contestó con tono de reproche.

— Es Sam. — corrigió. — Gabriel, es mi cuarto, sal de ahí.

No quería sonar grosero con él, a quien Castiel recientemente había culpado de las fallas del cielo. De hecho, ni siquiera le molestaba un poco que lo haya dejado fuera de su propia habitación, sólo quería hablar con él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Con un suspiro de resignación se dispuso a retirarse para darle el espacio que había perdido indirectamente. Justo en el momento en que se daba la vuelta, el tronar del seguro se escuchó y la puerta se abrió solo un poco, lentamente; el interior estaba oscuro, por lo que encendió las luces al ingresar.

Gabriel era un bultito bajo las sabanas de su cama. Sam no pudo retener la sonrisa que se asomó de sus labios con vida propia al contemplar la actitud infantil de un ser tan poderoso con eones de años de existencia como lo era el arcángel. Este, por curiosidad olisqueó la almohada del castaño, encantándose con el aroma tan varonil impregnado en la tela.

— Tienes tu propia habitación, ¿sabias? — dijo Sam, con guasa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, terminando por recargarse en ésta con los brazos cruzados hacia atrás.

— ¡No! — exclamó con falsa sorpresa. — ¿En serio? ¡No lo sabía! — se apoyó en la pequeña cabecera, sentado en la cama con las sabanas enredadas en las piernas.

Sam le dio una bitchface y el rubio respondió rodando los ojos.

— Sé dónde está mi habitación, elegí esta porque está más cerca, bobo. — refutó.

Gabriel tenía la mirada perdida, estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Su mente estaba reviviendo sus peores recuerdos, como parte de un autocastigo. Winchester sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por él, estaba en su sangre siempre querer ayudar a todo el mundo. Pero esta vez, aun con todas las excusas de sus buenas intenciones, había algo más fuerte dentro de él que quería borrar la tristeza en los ojos a avellana. Era una sensación indescriptible, culposa, y a la vez tan transparente y alentadora.

— Gabriel, tú...

Se detuvo a sopesar sus palabras, la cuestión era que, si bien el arcángel era aliado y había sacrificado destacados actos por el bien de la humanidad, no se habían relacionado lo suficiente como para tener algo parecido a una amistad.

Finalmente, terminó en medio de un dilema: no conocía nada sobre él, mas que la excasa información circulante en la Internet y libros que relataban creencias, mas no lo que la realidad podría llegar a ser. El único que podía afirmar si algo sobre su persona era real o no, era el mismísimo Gabriel y nadie más.

Descubrir esto fue otra punzada en el pecho, dándose cuenta de que tampoco conocía lo suficiente a Castiel, a pesar de todos los años que habían convivido juntos. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que si podía hacer algo por el hombre que no lo miraba pero que escuchaba atento a que siguiera hablando, lo haría.

Por su mente rondaba una duda culpable e interesada. La cual intentó responder a base de sus teorías y opiniones, pero por más que lo intentó, al final volvía a quedar atascado. Tenía más que claro que Gabriel era de los buenos y que sus intenciones eran puras, pero lo que no terminaba de comprender, por más estúpido que parezca, era el por qué seguía con ellos. Es decir, había abandonado a su familia completa una vez, podría volver a hacerlo.

— Escucha, no conozco tu vida en el cielo, tampoco del cómo viviste en la tierra, no conozco a ciencia cierta las razones que tuviste para abandonar el cielo, pero estoy seguro que no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió después. — en el interior, Sam lo creía.

Gabriel alzó la vista hacia el humano, mirándolo con ojos inexpresivos, como si quisiera ver más allá de lo superficial, más allá de lo palpable. Examinaba su alma para saber si sus palabras eran sinceras. Había recibido, escuchado y sufrido las mentiras de su Padre, humanos y hermanos, que para este punto, le costaba mucho creer algo como eso. Peor aun, viniendo de un humano, los expertos en mentir.

Sam se sintió desnudo ante la intensa mirada del arcángel. Conocía era forma de mirar, la había visto reflejada varias veces en Castiel. Conociendo el significado, se doblegó, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme. La incómoda sensación desapareció cuando los ojos miel pasaron a ser melancólicos.

— Es algo que no sabes, Sam. — musitó, apartando la mirada, fijandola en el borde de la cama.

— Cuéntame. — ofreció sin pensar. — S-si quieres, realmente no es necesario. — intentó arreglar su desastre al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

El arcángel lo miró dudoso, debatiendose si era buena idea. Tal vez lo era, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era dejarlo salir, tal vez podría borrar su memoria después.

— Nuestro descontrol comenzó cuando encerramos a Amara, quien arrastró a Lucifer a su desdicha, obligando a papi a desterrarlo. — comenzó a narrar. — Dios siguió creando y creando seres, hermosos seres. — medio sonrió, mirando los ojos verdes. — Pero cuando se aburrió de eso, decidió abandonarnos. Lo cual fue el declive en la relación que conservaba con mis hermanos. Michael, al ser el mayor, tomó las riendas del _ci-reno_ ¹, por así decirlo. Mis demás hermanos no estuvieron de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas que había impuesto y las discusiones, peleas y distanciamientos comenzaron. — sus pequeños ojos miel brillaban acuosos. — Fui el tercero en abandonarlos, Sam, después de Lucifer y mi Padre.

Entonces calló, sin poder seguir hablando. Su corazón se sentía desolado y herido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba el lujo de culparse por lo sucedido y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía doliendo como si hubiera sido ayer.

En el fondo siempre se acusó, lo había hecho hasta el cansancio y todavía creía que no era suficiente. Adónde quiera que iba, donde fuese que se encontrase, el desliz lo acosaba como su propia sombra, achacandole el nunca haber respondido a los llamados de sus hermanos, el nunca visitarlos o el haber asesinado a aquellos que lograban dar con su paradero, como también, el no haber calmado el llanto de su hermano favorito al creerlo fallecido.

Eran condenas que se merecía, asumía. Por ello quería redimirse con su pequeño hermano. Salvarlo y no dejarlo perderse como Lucifer. Al leer el alma del mortal, pudo apreciar que esta era tan pura como el aura de Castiel, confirmando que podía confiar sus penas en el joven, usándolo como su psicólogo personal, sólo un poquito.

Sam, al principio se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar al arcángel abrirse con él. Lo escuchó con atención, aguardando en silencio, esperando pacientemente su turno para hablar en caso de ser necesario, pues cabía la necesidad de que Gabriel solo quisiera ser escuchado sin necesidad de oír opiniones.

— Gabe. — se acercó lentamente a la cama, tomando lugar en el borde, separado del rubio por una considerable distancia. — Antes del abandono, ¿cómo era tu relación con tus hermanos? — preguntó con curiosidad, intentando cambiar los malos recuerdos por unos no tan malos.

Sintió un calorsito inundar su pecho cuando en los labios del arcángel se formó una sonrisa que le pareció pura y dulce.

— Éramos disfuncionales desde el principio. Mike siempre discutía con Luci, pero sin maldad de por medio. En ese entonces sólo éramos los arcángeles, y mi padre se debatía entre cuáles serían sus próximas creaciones. Su siguiente proyecto fueron los ángeles, quienes terminaron votando por qué la próxima especie en nacer fuesen los humanos, descartando a los neandertales. — sonrió al recordar el divertido descontrol que se formó debido a eso. — Después, cuando nos pidió que idolatraramos y amaramos a la nueva creación, Luci alzó la voz y todo se vino abajo... — suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

Sus recuerdos de habían mezclado, volviendo a recordar todo aquello que le dolía.

— ¿Y tú? — Sam preguntó bajito, abrumado por la pasión, amor y aflicción con la que el otro contaba su historia.

— ¿Yo qué? — frunció el ceño, mirándolo confuso.

— Tú por cuál votaste. — sonrió en un bufido.

Gabriel también sonrió, bajando la mirada. Agradecía el cambio de rumbo en la conversación, pues Sam parecía comprender que pasearse por los pasillos de sus memorias era oscuro, tenebroso y, sinceramente, un sitio que no disfrutaba visitar.

— Mi padre parecía amar demasiado a los humanos, y para darle gusto, terminé votando por ustedes también. — hizo bailar sus dedos en ondas, apareciendo entre éstos dos barras de chocolate. — No me arrepiento de hacerlo.

Le ofreció un chocolate al castaño, el cual lo recibió mirándolo con extrañeza. No le dio importancia y se centró en retirarle la envoltura a la creación más deliciosa de la creación de su Padre.

— No soy fan del chocolate.

— Es una pena. — comenzó a degustar el dulce que se derreria lentamente en su boca debido a su calidez.

Sam apartó la mirada, sintiendo un tenue calor viajar desde su pecho a su vientre, desconcertandolo, llenándolo de dudas, deseando no sentirse _así_ al estar con ese ser, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tan bien, tan pacífico, _tan_ _correcto_.

— Hmm... Gabe, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Ya la hiciste.

El castaño puso cara inexpresiva en conjunto con ese tic en sus labios. — No te ofendas, pero, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Me refiero a que, Cass está en buenas manos. Tiene a los ángeles de su lado y nos tiene a nosotros. Además tú y él no tienen una relación muy estrecha que digamos, ¿o me equivoco?

— No te equivocas y te habías tardado en preguntar. — bufó, metiendo el último trozo de chocolate a su boca, haciendo que su voz sonara amortiguada. — Pongamoslo así: me siento responsable.

— ¿Por qué? Tú no estabas aquí cuando...

— Lo sé. — lo interrumpió. — No me refiero a eso, me refiero a siempre. — confesó, jugando con la envoltura de su chocolate. — Estuve presente cuando Dios creó a Castiel.

Los verdes ojos del humano se abrieron con sorpresa ante la curiosa revelación.

— Sí, básicamente lo vi nacer. Desde el primer instante que tuvo conciencia, él ya era todo un soldado, pero era diferente, ¿sabes? Cada que tenía alguna duda, acudía a mí. Eso me llenaba de superioridad y como buen hermano mayor, respondía sus preguntas, la mayoría con mentiras. Pero cuando me fui, lo dejé a la deriva, con cientos de dudas. — en su pecho se volvió a instalar aquella culpa. — Él fue el que más oró por mí, hasta que pareció perder la esperanza. Yo nunca volví porque no quería tener que decirle que me fui por debilidad al no soportar nuestras peleas.

Gabriel se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar sentado en el borde contrario a Sam, dándole la espalda. Sus ojos ardían y no quería verse vulnerable frente a nadie, menos frente a un Winchester. Sam notó el cambio de tono en la voz del rubio, más fría y distante y entendió, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, que había sido suficiente charla.

— Ambos huimos de nuestra familia, pero no creo que fuésemos débiles, al contrario, fuimos decididos al dejar atrás un sitio tóxico.

— Pero Castiel no tenía la culpa.

— Dean tampoco.

Ambos sonrieron, Sam mirando la espalda del rubio y éste mirando las grises paredes de la habitación. Después de unos segundos de silencio sobrecogedor, el rubio se puso de pie. Se sentía más ligero al liberar gran parte de sus penas. Aunque todavía debía lidiar con las nuevas emociones que se habían albergado en él, como una dulce esencia.

— Gracias. — musitó, desapareciendo en un aleteo.

— Cuando quieras. — respondió a la nada.

Algo comenzaba a surgir ahí. Algo vehemente, enfebrido y pasional se instalaba lentamente en el pecho de cada uno sin siquiera notarlo, pasando desapercibido hasta ser demasiado fuerte, pero gentil y sincero. _Puro_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Ci-reno: combinación de palabras entre cielo y reno.  
> En ese capítulo sólo hay Sabriel. 7w7 La historia trata de ambos shipps, por lo que le dedico tiempo a cada uno. ¡Sayonara!


	18. Esperanza

_**Actualmente**_.

Los planes de Dean eran: ir por unas cervezas y regresar pronto al búnker, no quería cargarle mucho la mano a Sam. Pero en el camino, con la mente revuelta y hecha un caos, decidió tomar un nuevo rumbo.

Minutos más tarde, se encontró adentrándose en el bar más cercano. Este no contaba con muchas personas, lo cual le venía perfectamente, pues le era suficiente el ruido en su cabeza. Cuando estuvo sentado en el taburete junto a la barra, pidió su primer trago. En su espera, pudo notar que algunas mujeres lo desnudaban con la mirada, en sus ojos podía leerse el deseo, que era más que delatado por sus sonrisas coquetas. Eran hermosas, claro que lo eran.

Él estaba consciente de que en el pasado se habría escapado con alguna de ellas para tener sexo. Pero actualmente no podía pensar en nadie más que no fuese Castiel, en sus fríos labios, ojos, piel y aliento, lo que le parecía algo extrañamente cautivador.

Se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración, y después de suspirar profundamente, prosiguió a beber el trago que había pedido tan pronto el barman lo puso delante suyo. Perdió la cuenta de cuánto bebió, pero supuso que ya llevaba ahí un buen rato, siendo su juicio el delatador al no ser tan coherente.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

— Lo que me faltaba. — refunfuñó.

— No seas cruel, _moose_ me envió por ti. — aseveró Crowley, sentándose en un taburete al lado del cazador mientras pedía un cóctel.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — cuestionó Dean, ligeramente alarmado.

— Nada malo. Solo que tu competencia nos informó que las alas de Cassandra están casi recuperadas. — contestó. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro al ver la reacción del barman cuando le entregó su bebida.

— Eso... eso es bueno. — suspiró más tranquilo, pero luego tuvo una duda, su mente era lenta para entender indirectas y ahora que estaba un poco pasado de copas, lo era más, por lo que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. — Espera, ¿quién es mi competencia y de qué?

— ¿Quién más va a ser? Hannah. — respondió, antes de beberse su cóctel.

— ¿Por qué sería mi competencia? — frunció el entrecejo.

— Ahg, olvídalo y vámonos. — se puso de pie y pagó su cuenta y la de Dean.

— Un momento. Llegué en mi bebé y regresó con y en él, no lo dejaré abandonado en este sitio tan feo. — paseó su vista por el lugar con disgusto, percatándose de que ahora estaba más poblado.

Crowley detuvo su mano a medio camino de tocar al humano. Bufó. Tenía que ser Dean Winchester, tan terco y fastidioso.

— Vamos. — salió del bar y se dirigió a su bebé, se montó en el y trabó el seguro cuando el demonio quiso subir de copiloto. — Hm-hm, atrás.

El demonio subió al Impala, tomando lugar en el asiento trasero. Por muy increíble que parezca, sí, Crowley subió al auto con la autorización del dueño. Podía anotarlo en su muy, muy pequeña lista de las veces que esto sucedía. Entre bromas de mal gusto por parte del pelinegro y caras de fastidio del humano, llegaron a su destino. Aunque el cazador no consideraba al demonio su amigo, ni estaba cerca de serlo, su presencia empezaba a ser tolerable.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando ingresó al búnker, notando que la biblioteca y la sala de guerra eran un desastre. Mientras bajaba los peldaños, escuchó murmullos, los cuales cesaron al percatarse de su presencia.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó? — interrogó, hesitado.

— Uhm... — Sam se pasó las manos por el cabello, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para dar una explicación breve. — Es...

— Complicado. — intervino Charlie.

Dean observó que algunos de los presentes tenían las ropas rasgadas, desordenadas y sucias, pero no tenían ninguna herida visible. Supuso que si algo había pasado, Gabriel se hubo encargado de curarlos.

Jack apareció momentos después, acompañado de Kelly. Se notaba tenso y preocupado, pero más que eso, se veía con más vida, si eso tiene sentido. La mujer le dio una mirada significativa a los Winchester de: "hablaremos seriamente sobre mi hijo".

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — preguntó Rowena.

— A mí no me miren. — se desestimó Crowley, dándole una mirada acusadora a su compañero de copas.

— ¡No me contaste que algo malo había pasado! — reprochó Dean. — Él dijo que las alas de Cass estaban casi curadas.

— Así era hasta que... Bueno, empezó a rechazar mi mojo. — informó Hannah.

Dean puso cara de cansancio, sobrecogido de emociones negativas. Cuando creía que todo empezaba a marchar bien, como siempre, algo tenía que salir mal. Al levantar la mirada, se percató de que todos tenían la misma expresión.

— Vaya dilema. — habló con voz queda. — Pero eso cómo explica el desastre. — señaló su entorno.

— El alce se descuidó y Cassie pudo liberarse. — distraídamente, Gabriel delató al humano.

Sam se giró hacia él, en su rostro escrito un "gracias" sarcástico. El arcángel le respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Por su parte, Dean se había quedado helado tras oír tal revelación.

— Se... ¿se fue? — inquirió, deseando por todos los cielos e infiernos que no fuese real.

Que hubiera un error.

— É-él intentó matarnos. — musitó Sam. — Él realmente intentó matarnos... De nuevo. — a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho, estaba realmente dolido y triste por su amigo.

— Y... ¿Dónde está?

— En el calabozo. — contestó rápidamente, reconociendo la expresión de pánico en su hermano. — Drenarlo constantemente fue un punto a nuestro favor.

El rubio asintió, desenfocando su vista de todo, buscando la calma dentro de sí. Castiel seguía ahí, aún había esperanzas. Y mientras las hubiera, no se rendiría.

— Pero fue mi sobri' quien obtuvo el plato fuerte. — comentó Gabriel.

— Yo... — murmuró Jack, dudoso. — Hm, intenté robar la gracia de Castiel, pero no- no funcionó, su gracia es ilimitada.

— ¿Pero? — instó Dean.

Siempre había algo más.

— Lo único que logré fue recargarme. — alzó la mirada hacia el cazador. — No era mi intención, solo intentaba detenerlo para que no hiriera a Sam. — aclaró, como si alguien estuviera culpandolo.

— ¿Quieres decir que tus baterías están llenas?

El nephilim asintió lentamente. Era una excelente noticia. Con su poder de vuelta, su cuerpo no seguiría autodestruyendose. Los Winchester se sintieron inundados por una calidez de alivio, y sonrieron sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

— Referente a eso. — habló Kelly, sonando ligeramente demandante. — ¿Por qué me ocultaron que mi hijo estaba muriendo?

— Kelly, nosotros creímos que no era buen momento. Recién habías vuelto, lo último que queríamos hacer, era arruinar su reencuentro. Tenían mucho de que hablar y no saboteariamos eso. Ya habría tiempo de hablar sobre el tema. — explicó Sam, mirando a la mujer con su tan conocida mirada de cachorro.

— Mamá, ahora estoy bien. — Jack tomó las manos de Kelly, con cariño, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y calma. — No me perderás.

— Lo sé, bebé. — acarició su mejilla. — Es solo que pensar en perderte me llena de terror. — expresó. Luego miró a los Letrados. — Los entiendo. También sé que harían hasta lo imposible con tal de salvarlo.

— Lo haríamos. — afirmó Dean.

Las palabras dichas por Kelly habían encajado tan bien en él, que se abrumó. Cuando su mente divagaba por los crueles senderos e imaginaba la partida de su ángel, su alma se llenaba de pánico. Odiaba pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ya había perdido a Castiel.

— Aún hay un problema. — vociferó Crowley.

— Cierto, tú... — Dean miró a Hannah. — ¿Cass te rechaza? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ahora? — eso era un gran problema, claro, pero por alguna razón, decir aquellas palabras lo llenaron de una extraña satisfacción, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "rechazo".

— No lo sé. Él no sabía que yo trataba sus alas. Ahora que es consciente de ello, se niega a recibir atención. — respondió el ángel, pesadumbroso.

— Yo... yo puedo intentarlo. — habló Jack, sopesando el problema. — Quiero decir, Cass no cuenta conmigo porque ni siquiera fue consciente de que recuperé mi poder.

— Si alitas rechaza a los ángeles y al arcángel, aún queda una opción. — vitoreó Crowley.

— Podría funcionar, sí. — musitó Hannah. — Iré por ellas. — su voz se perdió en el aire, mientras desaparecía en un aleteo. Lo que más le agradecería a Castiel, era el haberle devuelto sus alas. Todo era más fácil con ellas.

Mientras tanto, el resto se permitió tomar un respiro. Cada uno tomando asiento descansadamente en torno a la biblioteca, en lugares distintos y separados, pero manteniendo una comunicación silenciosa y alerta.

Dean levantó la mirada hacia Sam, quien estaba, como el completo nerd que era, leyendo un libro enochiano. A su derecha se hallaba Crowley, compartiendo una charla entre copas con Rowena. Charlie y Meg charlaban con un Gabriel que le prestaba más atención a sus dulces que a las chicas.

En un punto de frustración al no entender cierta frase, Sam despegó su vista del libro para dar un suspiro. Fue cuando notó que su hermano estaba viendo a sus compañeros con expresión serena, y sonriendo para sí, lo imitó.

Tenían amigos, familia; guerreros que darían todo por el bien común, personas que a pesar de las duras pruebas del destino, permanecían allí.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que los Winchester compartirían techo con tal variedad de especies? ¡Ellos cazaban esas cosas! Pero con el pasar del tiempo pudieron ver el panorama desde ambos lados, comprendiendo que no todo lo que se ocultaba en las sombras tenía que ser malo.

Algunos de ellos estaban ahí, luchando una batalla que no les correspondía. De vuelta al juego. La única diferencia de los ayeres y el ahora, es que está vez, ayudaban por su propia voluntad. Con el único objetivo de salvar al ángel que alguna vez fue su enemigo.

Dean se inmiscuyó en sus pensamientos, catalogando que era su turno de salvar al ángel de la _perdición_. Se sentía tan malditamente responsable. De haber sido honesto, probablemente nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Pero ahora lo importante era confiar en que Jack pudiera terminar el trabajo de los ángeles o de lo contrario, estarían realmente perdidos.

Poco más de cuarenta minutos habían pasado desde que Hannah fue por las susodichas alas. Rowena, Charlie, Kelly y Jack, se habían quedado dormidos apoyados en las mesas de madera. La noche era fría, cruzando la madrugada, y los que seguían despiertos, esperaban ansiosos la llegada del ángel. Mientras tanto, Gabriel se había ido a vigilar a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué demora tanto?

— No lo sé. — le contestó Sam a su hermano. — Solo espero que no haya pasado nada malo.

Sam se puso de pie, estirándose cuán largo era. Cansado, se dirigió a Jack y lo meneó suavemente, hablándole bajito para que despertara. El nephilim instintivamente se talló los ojos para apartar el sueño. Cerca de ellos, las dos pelirrojas también despertaron, soltando bostezo adorables.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó una adormilada Charlie.

— Las tres y tanto. — respondió Sam.

Un aleteo se escuchó, indicando la llegada de Hannah, al mismo tiempo que ciertas alas se manifestaban sobre una de las mesas.

— Lamento la tardanza, debía asegurarme que nadie las viera o tendríamos problemas.

— Bueno, niño, te toca. — le indicó Meg al nephilim.

— Denme un minuto. — pidió el joven.

Jack se acercó a su mamá, quien seguía dormida, y suavemente tocó su hombro, desapareciendolos a ambos. Sabía que habría mucho ruido después y quería que ella descansara. Segundos después, volvió a aparecer en la biblioteca.

— La llevé a mi habitación. — comunicó.

— Bien. — Sam se acercó al menor. — Jack, escucha, si esto no funciona, hallaremos otra forma, ¿está bien?

El castaño casi podía adivinar las reacciones futuras en caso de un fracaso. Todos, probablemente, perderían la esperanza. Lo cual era lo último que debían hacer.

— Lo sé. — respondió, entendiendo el punto.

El nephilim caminó hacia la mesa, mirando las alas con una expresión intensa y profunda. Los demás, sólo las observaban alucinados e impacientes.


	19. Dulce

Bueno, eso había sido... Rápido.

Un simple pero complejo _wow_.

Tan pronto Jack se acercó a la mesa, dejó su mano a centímetros sobre del alerón. Y como si fuesen parte de una película, la escena pareció ir en cámara lenta. La palma del nephilim irradiaba una tenue luz y sus ojos se iluminaron con su característico y hermoso brillo dorado. Pequeñas y casi imperceptibles ondas de luz viajaban por toda la extensión del plumaje sobre la mesa, logrando que su apariencia tuviera cambios radicales.

Era como ver una maldita caricatura, cuando algo es roto y esto suelta destellos cuando es reparado, no literal, pero metafóricamente parecido.

— Están listas. — declaró Jack, apartando su mano.

Casi la mitad del final de las alas caía sobre la mesa, arrastrando el suelo, mientras que el inicio permanecía firme sobre la superficie¹. Un vistazo a la cornisa y podían verificar que estaban completamente repuestas, con un plumaje más opulento y digno de unas alas angelicales, pero que a pesar de eso, cada pieza permanecía opaca.

— Eso fue... fue rápido. — dijo, Hannah. — A nosotros nos costó más de una semana hacer la mitad de lo que tú acabas de hacer. — él realmente parecía admirado

— Lamento si eso te hace sentir... Mal. — musitó el nephilim.

— Oh, no. Para nada. Sólo estoy asombrado. De buena manera. — sonrió el moreno.

Nada más se comentó. Hannah regresó al cielo. El resto de los residentes, los que necesitaban dormir, fueron a satisfacer la necesidad humana. Y los que no, sencillamente se retiraron a lidiar con sus propios asuntos. Lo que nos deja solo a los hermanos Winchester en la biblioteca, encargándose de guardar las alas en una bolsa de morgue más grande que las normales hecha personalmente por Gabriel. Lo hicieron con sumo cuidado, como si temieran hacer algún movimiento brusco que las dañase y Castiel se viera afectado por ello.

Esto, por supuesto, es una creencia errónea de los muchachos. Castiel sólo mantenía una superficial conexión con ellas, así como tampoco tenía una conexión física y no podía sentir lo que le ocurría a sus alas, como tampoco era consciente cuando eran tratadas. Desde un inicio hubo prohibido el poder del arcángel porque sólo contaba con él fuese el único dispuesto y capaz de intervenir.

Nada de eso era justo. Sus alas siempre debieron permanecer junto a él. Pero de haber sido así, ¿Dean se había percatado de sus errores y de lo que estaba tan claro como el agua delante suyo? El mismo lo dudaba.

Dean pasó su mano por el plumaje de la ala superior, delicadamente. Suspiró internamente cuando las yemas de sus dedos hicieron el primer contacto. Sam sólo observaba a su hermano con comprensión, como lo había hecho últimamente. Era lo único que podía hacer, Dean no se abría, no hablaba, se había encerrado nuevamente. Quería hablar con él sobre lo que sentía por su amigo ángel, pero sabía que Dean evadiría el tema a toda costa.

Solo quedaba esperar a que se sintiera listo, o... Estallara.

— ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sam, confundido.

La exclamación de Dean se debía a que cuando apartó su mano de la ala, una pluma se arrancó, resbalando por la mesa hasta terminar en el suelo. El rubio se puso de cuclillas y la recogió, quedando en una posición donde su hermano pudiera observar sus detalles también.

— ¿Esto debería pasar? — quiso saber, terminando de incorporarse.

— En definitiva, no. — habló Gabriel, ingresando a la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué significa? Sus alas y él podrían fácilmente compararse con un tempalo de hielo de lo fríos que se encuentran. — vociferó Dean, convirtiendo su preocupación en enojo.

— Esto es malo. Muy malo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Gabe? — cuestionó Sam.

— Bueno, significa que sus alas están muriendo. Si eso pasa, se convertirán en polvo y no se podrá hacer nada para arreglarlo. — explicó con calma. — Lo mismo pasa con su recipiente.

— ¿Con su recipiente? — inquirió el castaño.

— Sí. Su cuerpo sigue siendo humano, sin alma, pero humano después de todo. Pero ahora que la gracia de Cassie no tiene límites...

— Está destruyendo su propio recipiente. — interpretó Sam.

— Exacto. Por eso me agradas, alce. — le sonrió, antes de seguir explicando. — Al paso que va, no habrá ningún cuerpo humano capaz de albergarlo.

— Espera... — musitó Dean, ligeramente perdido. — Entonces... Él- ¿él solo desaparecerá?

— No exactamente. Como saben, nosotros no tenemos cuerpo, ni sexo, somos solo un _ser_.

— Sí, como una pequeña nube o humo. — comentó el castaño.

— Sí, eso es lo que máximo que pueden apreciar de nuestra verdadera forma. En fin, tal como lo describió el alce aquí, eso es lo que sería de Castiel por la eternidad.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Cass no podrá morir o vivir? No realmente, al menos. — expresó el rubio de pecas.

— ¡Correcto, _Dean-o_! — felicitó el arcángel. — Un ángel no puede morir en su forma real, tiene que habitar un recipiente para lograrlo. Y no puede andar por la tierra sin uno, ¿a cuántos humanos asesinaría con sólo su presencia? Su única opción sería regresar al cielo, donde mis hermanos que no lo desean ahí, lo encarcelen.

Dean de pronto dejó de escuchar, sus oídos zumbaban y nadie le había gritado. Su vista se dirigió a la bolsa donde yacían las alas, y sin darse cuenta, su puño se había estrellado contra la mesa, logrando hacerse daño. Ignoró ese malestar, que no era nada comparado con el desconsuelo que opresaba su pecho.

Sam se sobresaltó por el sonido del impacto. Odiaba ver a su hermano tan devastado. Era peor ahora que sabía lo que realmente sentía por el ángel. Sabía que Dean se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, y si él se sentía culpable por algo, no había palabras existentes que le hicieran cambiar de opinión.

— Dean, cálmate. — presionó una mano en el hombro de su hermano. — Lo solucionaremos. — se giró hacia el otro. — Gabe, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

— Yo diría que unos días, máximo. — respondió Gabriel.

— Yo voy a... — ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando ya se estaba alejando de ambos.

En cuanto Dean se perdió en la lejanía, Sam terminó de cerrar la bolsa donde descansaba la cornisa.

— ¿Puedes..? — se giró hacia el arcángel, señalando con un gesto la mesa.

— Claro. — chasqueó sus dedos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la bolsa desapareció, siendo enviada al calabozo. — ¿Para más comodidad?

Sam sonrió inconscientemente al ver que el arcángel comía, ahora, un helado. ¿En serio? ¿Helado a las qué, cuatro de la madrugada?

— ¿Por qué sonríes? — preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, en un gesto parecido al de Castiel, pero más divertido.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió, rápidamente borrando la sonrisa que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. — Por nada.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Uno al lado del otro; Sam recargado en la mesa y el arcángel sentado sobre esta. Fue el castaño quien terminó por romper el silencio.

— Es solo que, no sé, deberías endulzar más las cosas. Quiero decir, sabes lo que Dean siente por Cass.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver? — preguntó, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

— Bueno, Dean es muy impulsivo cuando alguien que ama está en peligro. — respondió.

— Es algo que debió haber pensado antes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — se puso de costado para ver mejor al rubio.

La manera en que Gabriel estaba sentado sobre la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas, el envase de helado entre ellas y lamiendo la cuchara como un niño pequeño, le pareció algo extrañamente adorable. Sacudió la cabeza con sigilo, volviendo su mirada al niño-arcángel que le prestaba más atención a su helado que a él.

— Gabe. — insistió.

— ¿Uh? Ah, que así son los humanos. Aceptan sus sentimientos cuando están a punto de perder a _esa_ persona especial. — contestó distraídamente.

Las palabras tan poéticas del arcángel hicieron eco en el humano. Quien intentó conectar su mirada con los ojos avellana, pero el dueño de éstos tenía la cabeza gacha. Ciertamente, no se había dado cuenta del valor de sus palabras.

— Bueno. — se frotó el cuello. — Se necesita valor para declararse a alguien. Ponte en su lugar, tal vez creyó que estaba mal, tal vez tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Dean no sabe lo que Cass siente por él, tal vez Cass solo lo quiere como un amigo.

Sam había descrito el problema aparentemente amoroso de su hermano mayor, eso estaba claro. Pero muy en el fondo, o no tan fondo, tal vez, él sentía que de alguna u otra forma, también encajaba en aquella descripción. Como si hubiera descrito su propia crisis existencial.

— Admito qué tienes un punto. — aceptó, señalando al humano con su cuchara.

— Claro. — bufó. — ¿Por qué te gusta tanto lo dulce?

— ¿Por qué es dulce? Duh. — respondió, irónico. — ¿Quieres probar?

— No, gracias.

— Anda. — insistió, acercandole el utensilio metálico lleno de helado de vainilla.

— No, Gabri-

Sam no tuvo tiempo de protestar, Gabriel había sujetado su rostro con una mano, obligándolo a abrir la boca y con un rápido movimiento, introdujo la cuchara, dejando la porción de helado en su cavidad. El humano saboreó el dulce sabor del espeso hielo endulzado.

— Muy dulce para mi gusto. — expresó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— No sabes de lo que te pierdes, alce. Esto es delicioso. — contradijo, dedicándose a lamer los restos de helado que habían quedado en el utensilio.

El cazador apartó la mirada, muy ligeramente ruborizado. Pero a pesar de su prudencia, el arcángel logró notarlo y sonrió con picardía.

El humano cada vez se sentía más cómodo y plácido al estar en cercanía del ser celestial, aunque los actos sin vergüenza de éste le hicieran sentirse abochornado. Sam en el fondo lo sabía. Sabía y entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que estaba _cambiando_. Y no era reciente, venía así desde, vaya, algún tiempo. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de aceptarlo.

Sí, estaba aterrado.

Finalmente podía comprender a Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Por si se confundieron allí xd, para algunes el inicio de las alas es el final y viseversa. Para mí el inicio de las alas es donde conectan con los omóplatos, y el final es pues, la última pluma. XD F.


	20. Grieta

La mañana siguiente, mejor dicho, más o menos seis horas después, alrededor de las once de la mañana, Gabriel apareció en medio del desayuno, con una nueva noticia.

— ¿Un conjuro? — exclamó Dean.

— ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? — dilucidó.

Winchester bufó exasperado.

Un día después, Jack ya se sabía el mantra, sin embargo, todavía debía practicarlo, estabilizando su poder en un nivel aparentemente adecuado para la unión entre las alas y la gracia de Castiel. En medio del cuarto que habían elegido para este entrenamiento, se encontraba una pequeña mesa metálica, en la cual el arcángel hizo aparecer un animalito resbaladizo y escurridizo cortado por la mitad. El entrenamiento consistía en que el nephilim debía juntar la cola con el resto del cuerpecillo de la lombriz.

Pero al intentarlo, terminó friendo al lumbrícido. Esto se repitió unas... Bueno, considerables veces.

— Es muy difícil. — habló entre dientes, apretando los puños.

— Bien, tomemos un descanso. — opinó Sam.

— Sam, no hay tiempo. — contradijo. — Vuelve a intentarlo, Jack.

— Dean, ¿podemos hablar? — Sam le sonrió al joven rubio antes de abandonar la habitación y alejarse unos metros.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Dean, tras seguirlo.

— ¿"Qué"? — repitió, deteniéndose para encararlo. — Dean, todos queremos recuperar a Cass, pero-

— Sam, tú escuchaste a Gabriel, no nos queda tiempo. Tenemos un lapso de tres días como máximo, antes de que Cass desaparezca. — espetó.

— Y yo lo sé, lo sé, Dean. — dijo lentamente. — Pero lo que haces, sobreexplotar a Jack. ¿Olvidas que sigue siendo mitad humano? Necesita descansar. Llevamos toda la mañana y la tarde de ayer practicando. ¿Qué crees que pase cuando llegue el momento y él no tenga las energías suficientes para lograrlo?

A Sam le importaba Castiel, por supuesto que sí. Le dolía todo lo que estaba sucediendo a pesar de tener que obligarse a ser más fuerte por Jack y Dean. Pero también le preocupaba el bienestar del nephilim, después de todo, seguía siendo prácticamente su _hijo_.

— Sam, no te preocupes, puedo seguir. Me esforzaré más, lo prometo. — habló Jack, a unos pasos de ellos. — Soy el único que puede hacer algo por él, y Castiel es mi padre, tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo.

— No. Sammy tiene razón. — Dean se acercó al menor, poniendo una mano en su hombro, ligeramente enternecido. — Lo haz hecho bien, toma un descanso.

Jack asintió, no muy convencido. En ese momento, Gabriel apareció, frotándose las manos.

— Muy bien, ya que el drama familiar pasó, ¡a comer!

— No tengo hambre. — murmuró Dean, alejándose del lugar sin rumbo aparente.

Sam suspiró, dirigiéndose a la cocina, arrastrando los pies. Una vez ahí, los tres se sentaron a comer. Se habían ahorrado varios viajes al super gracias al arcángel, pues este hacía aparecer comida cada dos por tres.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está manchitas? — Gabriel preguntó, curioso.

— ¿Crowley? — dudó el castaño.

— No, la otra. — respondió.

— ¿Meg? Está en Massachusetts, con Charlie. Se quedarán un tiempo allá, al parecer resolviendo algunos casos. — comunicó, con los ojos iluminados de cariño al hablar de la chica pelirroja.

Gabriel alzó las cejas divertido, y Sam le siguió con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Hola. — saludó Benny, asomándose por la puerta. — ¿Dónde está Dean?

— No lo sé, creo que fue a ver a Cass. — contestó Sam.

— Hola. — saludó Jack al mismo tiempo que el cazador respondía. — Tú eres amigo de Dean, ¿cierto? — preguntó después.

— Sí, se puede decir que sí. — respondió el vampiro.

— Come con nosotros. — ofreció el joven rubio. — Aunque... Tú bebes sangre, ¿no es así?

— No. — rió por lo bajo, acercándose. — Bueno, digamos que llevo una dieta llamada "bebo sangre en bolsa de hospitales de vez en cuando para sobrevivir". — tomó asiento junto al menor. — Así que acepto tu invitación.

— Oh, entiendo. — sonrió. — ¿Cómo conociste a Dean?

— Bueno, no sé si lo sabes, pero él estuvo en el purgatorio.

— El purgatorio, sí, leí sobre eso en algún libro. — comentó, ingenuo.

— Seguramente leíste que es donde se juzgan las almas humanas por sus pecados. — interpretó Benny, mirando comprensivo al muchacho.

— Sí.

— Pues esa es la creencia humana. El purgatorio en sí, es a donde van todos los hijos de Eve, todos los subterráneos: vampiros, licántropos, etc. — explicó.

— Pero... Entonces, ¿por qué Dean estuvo ahí? — cuestionó, queriéndose informar más sobre el pasado de su familia.

Benny miró a Sam, entregándole la palabra.

Sam le explicó a Jack lo que ocasionó que su hermano y Castiel terminasen en aquel sombrío y tenebroso lugar, desde el error del ángel hasta el final del último leviatán. En ese corto período de convivencia, ellos conocían más del vampiro, y el vampiro aprendía más de la famosa familia Winchester. Todo, bajo la atenta mirada de Gabriel.

Mientras tanto, en algún rincón del búnker, estaba Dean, vigilando a Castiel.

No se había atrevido a entrar al cuarto por miedo a enfrentar lo que el ángel pudiera decirle, por ello, decidió quedarse afuera. Pero fue un sonido, apenas audible, leve y cascaroso, lo que mandó costa abajo todos sus planes de supervivencia psicológica. Sin siquiera pensarlo, entró, siendo obligado por una fuerza invisible, humana e impaciente, necesitando saber que todo estaba bien.

Paseó sus ojos por el interior del cuarto, revisando, analizando; riguroso y audaz. Nada. Todo parecía normal. Excepto por el siguiente sonido que se hizo escuchar, está vez más claro. Por fin, la verde mirada se centró en el origen de dichos soniquetes.

— ¿Cass? — se acercó a él a paso lento.

Castiel levantó la cabeza lentamente, clavando sus orbes azules en el humano. Dean dejó de respirar, atónito. En la piel de la mejilla izquierda del moreno se alojaba una grieta que se extendía hasta su mandíbula, haciéndolo parecer casi un muñeco de porcelana en tamaño real. Uno no tan deseable de tener, con tez pálida, fría y quebradiza.

— Dean. — musitó.

Pero el nombrado no quiso escuchar. Simplemente no podía soportar verlo así, tan destruido y a la deriva de la perdición.

_No podía..._

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, azotando la puerta tras de sí, dejándose caer sobre ésta. Viajó sus ojos de hito en hito, opacando el ardor en ellos. No se pondría a llorar como un idiota, tampoco se podía permitir dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Castiel estaría bien, joder. Lo estaría. ¿Cierto?

Quería pensar y convencerse de un sí.

Pero una molesta vocecita se deleitaba contradiciendo su fe, restregandole a cada segundo que ya _era_ demasiado tarde, que tal vez Jack no lograría estabilizar su poder, y que tal vez debía hacerse la idea de que se tendría que despedir para siempre de su _ángel_.

Inspiró hondo, calmando sus nervios, y ocultando su agobiante tristeza se dirigió al centro de operaciones, encontrándose con que los demás estaban en la biblioteca. Al entrar pudo ver que Gabriel animaba al nephilim echándole porras, mientras él trataba de unir las piezas de una serpiente cortada a la mitad.

— ¿Cómo van? — preguntó, posicionándose al lado de Benny.

— Bah-eh... — balbuceó el vampiro. — Creo que mejoran...do. — dudó, alargando la última palabra al ver que el niño había freido al animal. — Mejorará.

— Dean. — lo llamó Sam, acercándose a él. — ¿Fuiste a ver a Cass?

— Sí. — respondió.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó.

El semblante de Dean cambió, se tensó, poniéndose sombrío y ansioso. Sam notó esto y quiso golpearse por citar algo tan doloroso para su hermano, aunque ¿cómo podría saber si algo malo había ocurrido con su amigo o entre ellos? Esto lo hizo razonar, alertandose.

— Mal. — aseveró. — Pero estará bien, confío en Jack. — poner su fe en el menor, era su única esperanza ahora, y tal vez estaba poniendo demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, pero no tenía otra opción.

Jack desvió la mirada. Gabriel se encargó de hacer aparecer otra serpiente, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que con las anteriores y poniendo a su sobrino a trabajar.

Usando como motivación el declive de estado de su padre, Jack intentó apartar su frustración, dejándose guiar por los propios instintos de su poder.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, y se concentró en esa oscuridad. Seguido de esto, imaginó que el animal que yacía en el suelo, era como un hilo roto. Solo debía amarrar con un nudito ambas partes. Y así lo hizo. Al abrir los ojos se sorprendido a sí mismo al ver que el animal había vuelto a ser de una pieza, recuperada y retorciendose vigorosa en el suelo.

Sam alentó a Jack a seguir, expresándole que estaba mejorando. El nephilim repitió sus actos un par de veces más, aparentemente dominando a la perfección el balance de su poder. Bueno, casi, porque en el último intento, la serpiente terminó convirtiéndose en chicharrón. Y como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo, se disculpó.

— Jack. — Dean se acercó a él. — Es tarde, descansa. Entrena un poco más en la noche, duerme unas horas y mañana a primera hora, lo haremos. — le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, dejando claro que agradecía su esfuerzo.

Jack asintió, exhausto y sosegado por las palabras del cazador. Dedicándole una sonrisa fatigada a todos, se retiró a su habitación para buscar un cambio de ropa y darse una ducha. Si todo salía bien, estaban a unas horas de tener a Castiel de regreso.

Dean estaba por retirarse también, pero Benny lo detuvo, pidiéndole algo que sinceramente no podía darle: tiempo.

— Lo siento, Benny, tengo que estar aquí. — dijo, poniendo como excusa el tener que estar pendiente del ex ángel como si no hubiera nadie más que lo hiciera.

— Dean, ve. — alentó Sam. — Escucha, si algo ocurre, hasta la más mínima cosa, te llamaré.

— De acuerdo. — aceptó después de sopesarlo por casi un minuto. — Pero, Sam, llámame por lo que sea. — casi ordenó.

— Lo haré, Dean. — bufó, asegurándole con teléfono en mano que lo haría. — Ya vete.

El par de amigos se montó en el Impala y emprendieron su pequeño viaje al bar más cercano, y durante el trayecto de ida, no dijeron mucho.

Dean se concentró en apreciar el atardecer localizado a millones de kilómetros, inalcanzable pero divino y omnipresente. Durante toda su vida lo había visualizado en medio de viajes de trabajo, y eran contadas las veces que se detuvo a valuar su encanto y sus colores cálidos que tenían un efecto diferente en cada persona, mientras que a unas las hacía llorar al recordar sucesos tristes o felices, otras simplemente disfrutaban de su presencia para entregarse al amor.

Con esta expresiva palabra, pensó en Castiel.

'Huiré de ti, Dean', rememoró sus palabras. Él no sería capaz de irse, ¿cierto? Es decir, no sólo lo dejaría atrás a él, sino también a Jack y a Sam. Además, él ni siquiera podía enfrentar el mundo solo, no terminaba de comprender completamente a los humanos. Era como un niño. Sonrió al recordar cuántas veces se refirió a él como un niño.

Minutos después, Dean decidió que mejor pasarían el rato al aire libre, por lo que se metió a un camino no muy transitado y se estacionó. Después de haber comprado un par de cervezas y hamburguesas, por supuesto.

— Todo ha cambiado tanto. — comentó Benny, apoyado sobre el capo del Impala junto al cazador.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Dean, abriendo su hamburguesa, mirándola cómo si fuese la última en el mundo. Estaba hambriento por no haber comido en todo el día.

— Bien. — contestó. — Al menos mi vida tiene sentido ahora, y no es como si me haya ido tantos años.

— Benny, yo...

— Está bien, amigo. — lo interrumpió, mientras abría una lata de cerveza. Sabía que Dean y su humanidad siempre le hacían sentir culpa, aún cuando no le correspondía. — Ya hablamos de eso.

Su compañero asintió lentamente. Al pasar de los minutos, por sus venas ya corría una cantidad considerable de alcohol, lo que provocaba un destacado efecto en el humano. Lo cual era bueno, pues él necesitaba ese porcentaje de alcohol en su sistema para poder hablar con su amigo de lo que no lo dejaba dormir. Dios, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Benny observó a su amigo, notando que este parecía nervioso y, metafóricamente, en otro mundo. Él ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por su dura cabeza, pero debía ser el propio Dean quien iniciara la conversación cuando se sintiera preparado. Mientras tanto, le haría compañía para demostrarle que siempre estaría ahí para él, siempre. Dean era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo.

Y tal como lo razonó, fue Dean quien comenzó la charla distraídamente.

— ¿Crees que podamos tener un gato en el búnker?

— ¿Un gato? — inquirió con guasa.

— A Cass le gustan los gatos y las abejas. Pero no tendremos abejas en el búnker, que él sea inmune a su picadura, no significa que nosotros lo seamos también. — los ojos verdes se iluminaron de ternura al considerar los gustos exóticos del morocho.

— ¿Y quieres regalarle un gato? — preguntó, ligeramente burlón por la forma de vil enamorado en la que hablaba. — ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Creo que merece tener algo, por fin. Aunque dudo que le pueda dar aunque sea eso, soy alérgico. — se pasó las manos por la corta barba, un poco frustrado por no saber expresarse. — Benny, yo... Tal vez... Creo que estoy enamorado. — rió por lo absurdo que se escuchaba aquella palabra vergonzosamente cursi.

— ¿De mi _tía_ loca? — sonrió, tratando de animar a su amigo para que no se sintiera un bicho raro por someterse a dichos sentimientos.

— No. Quiero decir, ¿sí? No lo sé. Sí. No. — balbuceó, y prosiguió a darle un gran trago a su cerveza.

— Cállate. — bufó, dándole una palmada amigable en la espalda. — No eres un fenómeno, además sé eso desde hace mucho.

Dean giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia Benny, mirándolo como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Él recientemente se había percatado de sus sentimientos, bueno, no reciente, pero sí desde que los comenzó a aceptar.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Importa?

— No realmente. — Dean sonrió de lado, un poco más calmado de haberle contado su más grande secreto a una de las personas más importantes para él. — Gracias.


	21. Sé un ángel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí junté dos capítulos. xd

Cuando regresaron al búnker, la madrugada ya gozaba de su cómica presencia. El sitio se encontraba bastante callado y oscuro, pero Benny pudo llegar a su habitación sin problemas, dejando a Dean solo en la cocina, pues sus propias palabras habían sido que se quedaría ahí un rato porque tenía hambre.

Al final, simplemente terminó haciéndose un café y comiendo unos trozos de pizza que se encontró en la nevera.

— ¿Dean? ¿Qué haces? — preguntó un adormilado Sam, quien fue a la cocina con intenciones de beber agua, aunque sus pasos ni siquiera se escucharon.

— Tenía hambre. — respondió con la boca llena.

— ¿Hace cuánto volvieron? — inquirió, sirviéndose su vaso de agua.

— Hace unos minutos.

Sam asintió y camino a la salida, pero se detuvo para mirar a su hermano por sobre su hombro y con un suspiro, retrocedió sobre sus pasos, tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa.

— Dean, ¿podemos hablar?

— ¿Sobre qué? — lo miró, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

— Sabes de qué. — utilizó sus ojos de cachorro para tratar de convencerlo.

Dean frunció los labios, dejando la taza de café a un lado, fijando su mirada en el contenido oscuro y enlazando sus manos sobre la mesa. Evitando así, la mirada de su hermano pequeño.

— Sabía que era demasiado bueno que no preguntarás. Sam, si es por lo del otro día, no significó nada, ¿puedes simplemente olvidarlo?

Muy bien, Sam se estaba cansando. Si no iba a hablar por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

— Por favor. — bufó, irónico. — ¿Qué no significó nada? Dean, sé perfectamente que te atrae Cass.

— ¿Qué?

— Dean, ya no somos unos niños, ¿sí? Los tiempos han cambiado. Lo que sea que tengas o quieras tener con Cass, está bien. No te juzgo. Nadie lo hace. — expresó, suavizando su voz.

— Oh, Dios, no. — suspiró, sarcástico, alzando las cejas. — Sí que estás mal, Sammy.

Sam suspiró exasperado. — Bien, perfecto. Sigue negándolo, pero cuando Cass se vaya, si es que cumple su palabra, no quiero verte tratando de recuperarlo, porque no te voy a ayudar.

Y con eso, se puso de pie, avanzando hacia la salida, molesto por el hermetismo de su idiota hermano. Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de intentar hacerlo hablar, porque probablemente había aumentado esa inseguridad en Dean, pero le molestaba que lo siguiera negando, especialmente a él.

¡Él que lo vio todo!

Aunque, sinceramente, no creía tener demasiada voz de voto en aquel dilema, pues también estaba medio colado por un ser celestial. Quizás quería impulsar a Dean a aceptarse para obtener valor en sí mismo.

— Sam. — habló bajito, esperando que el otro lo escuchara. — Me gusta.

Sam se detuvo al instante, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Robóticamente se giró hacia su hermano en busca de alguna pista que le indicara que era alguna clase de broma o burla, pero no fue lo encontró en el rostro pecoso. Dean estaba serio y casi se podía leer el miedo en sus ojos. En parte no es que no lo supiera ya, pero le había aturdido la sencillez con la que su hermano lo había confesado.

— ¿Te gusta? — cómo un niño emocionado, retomó su asiento anterior.

— No. — contestó inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, frustrado. — No lo sé, ¿creo que sí? No sé lo que siento, Sammy, pero verlo así, por mi culpa...

— Hey, no fue tu culpa. A mí también me duele ver a Cass en ese estado. Además, en unas horas volverá, ¿bien? — lo siguiente lo dijo con una sonrisa y un toque de humor. — Y podrás confesarte con rosas y chocolates.

— Cierra la boca. — refunfuñó, rodando los ojos. — Lo que dijiste antes... ¿Crees que él realmente... realmente se vaya?

— No lo sé. — Sam apartó la mirada, un poco culpable por haber incrementado su miedo. — Tal vez quiera alejarse de nosotros, ¿pero de Jack? Sin ofender, pero él es lo que más le importa y ama.

— Tal vez lo lleve consigo.

El castaño se tensó. No había pensado en ello. ¿Castiel sería capaz de alejar al joven nephilim de ellos? ¿Jack aceptaría irse con él? Suspiró profundo, tratando de alejar tales teorías. No se atormentaría con ideas no confirmadas.

Luego de la pequeña charla, cada Winchester se dirigió a su habitación. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo pegar el ojo por el resto de la noche. Dean, por su parte, se sentía más ligero al haberse abierto con su hermano y su mejor amigo, pero ahora se sentía ansioso e inquieto por lo que estaba por suceder en unas horas.

Pero quien cargaba un nuevo peso sobre sus hombros, era Sam. Temeroso de sus propios sentimientos. No se había sentido así desde Jessica, Madison o Amelia, sí, se había enamorado ya varias veces y conocía perfectamente el sentimiento y la extraña necesidad de pasar tiempo con esa persona. La diferencia entre esas veces y esta, es que de alguna u otra forma, se sentía más sincera. Puede culpar a su actual madurez, quien sabe. Como tampoco sabía si Gabriel le tenía aunque sea un poco de aprecio, y se desvelaba pensándolo.

Fue así como llegó la mañana, iluminando el día afuera. Era una lástima que los cálidos rayos del sol no llegarán hasta su refugio.

Sam fue el primero en levantarse, quien después beberse un café para los nervios, esperó a los demás en la biblioteca. El siguiente en levantarse fue Dean, seguido de Benny, Gabriel y Jack, los únicos habitantes en el búnker en ese momento.

— ¿Listos, renacuajos? — preguntó Gabriel.

— Vamos. — respondió Dean, decidido.

Nuestros protagonistas se dirigieron a su objetivo. Estaban nerviosos, intranquilos y ciertamente temerosos, pero era un riesgo que valía la pena tomar.

Al llegar, ingresaron al reducido cuarto, y enseguida abrieron la puerta camuflada de estantería. Al escuchar su alboroto, Castiel levantó la cabeza para observar a sus turistas que lo veían como si fuera una ruina, con sus miradas asombradas y llenas de angustia. Ugh, aburrido. Siempre la misma repetición.

— Jack, prepárate. — instó Sam.

— No se acerquen. — ordenó Castiel, suspicaz. — ¿Qué harán?

Ignorando su protesta, Jack se posicionó al lado de Castiel, separados por unas excasas pulgadas. Sin esperar indicaciones, comenzó a relatar el mantra enochiano que el arcángel le había enseñado.

Al hacerlo, las alas se liberaron de la bolsa en la que habían sido guardadas anteriormente, volando con pertenencia detrás de Castiel, pero sin llegar a tener contacto.

— No... — musitó, comprendiendo lo que estaban haciendo. — ¡No lo hagan! ¡No quiero! — gritó, molesto y alarmado.

Casi con pánico, empezó a forcejear en un intento de liberarse de las esposas. Mientras tanto, Jack trataba de concentrarse en medio de tanto alboroto, guiando las alas cada vez más cerca de su dueño. Con esto, Castiel lucho más, con tal instinto de supervivencia, que las esposas cedieron. Desequilibrado, intentó avanzar, pero Gabriel logró someterlo, poniéndolo de rodillas.

— ¡Jack! — vociferó el arcángel, apresurando al menor.

Los ojos de Jack brillaban intensamente en su tono dorado, relatando el largo conjuro por segunda vez.

— Esto está mal. — murmuró Gabriel, receloso.

Castiel intentó ponerse de pie, pero entre la intervención de su hermano y de Jack, las alas lo mantuvieron cautivo en su lugar, aferrándose a él, luchando por ser aceptadas. Sin embargo, eran rotundamente rechazadas y el inicio del alerón comenzó a tornarse de un rojo ardiente, como cuando un metal es sometido a altos grados de calor.

Al ver el problema, Dean decidió actuar para ayudar. Con preocupación, se acercó al ex ángel, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él, tomando el pálido rostro entre sus manos, que ante el contacto, ardieron. No por frío o calor, sino por el poder mixto que irradiaba.

— ¡Cass, mírame! — elevó el rostro ajeno, ignorando el ardor en sus palmas. — Acepta tus alas. Sé un ángel de nuevo.

— ¡No quiero! — espetó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de poner resistencia.

— Cass, por favor. — lo miró, sin saber cómo expresar cuando necesitaba que obedeciera. — Te necesito. — musitó. — Todos lo hacemos, por favor...

Castiel observó a Dean intensamente durante un par de segundos, vio su alma llena de sinceridad antes de cerrar los ojos y desplomarse espiritualmente, dejando de luchar. Fue influenciado y consumido por la calidez, las emociones y los sentimientos que le profesaban sus alas. Su cuerpo levitó unos centímetros al tiempo que volvía a ser uno con sus alas.

_Como siempre debió ser._

Sus ojos y piel brillaron hermosamente, hasta que el sitio se iluminó con el intenso destello característico angelical. Cuando la vista de los humanos se aclaró, lo primero que vieron fue a Gabriel, ayudando a Castiel a ponerse de pie. Ya no podían ver el alerón del ángel, pero sabían con certeza que habían vuelto a su lugar. Su piel incluso regresó a la normalidad, aunque todavía se lucía pálida.

Sam corrió hacia Jack, logrando atraparlo antes de que cayera inconsciente. El joven había quedado agotado tras haber usado tanta energía los últimos días.

— ¿Cass? — nombró Dean, dudoso.

Los ojos azules buscaron el origen de aquella voz que se escuchaba tan lejana, y cuando se posaron en él, el alma de Dean se sintió tranquila.

— Dean... — el ángel habló en un suspiro, antes de perder la consciencia.

Gabriel lo sujetó por reflejo, evitando que terminase en el suelo. Luego, lo transportó a a la enfermería del búnker, dejándolo recostado en una camilla.

— Tranquilos, sólo necesita descansar, igual que mi sobri'. — aclaró, al ver las miradas de cachorros heridos en sus compañeros. — Estarán bien en unas horas. — manoteó, restándole importancia.

— ¿A dónde lo llevaste? — logró formular Dean.

— Ustedes lo llaman enfermería. — respondió el arcángel.

Sam llevó a Jack a su habitación, acostandolo en la cama. Como gesto paternal, acarició sus rubios cabellos, musitando un "gracias" sincero. Sinceramente no se podría imaginar una vida sin ese chico, se había ganado su cariño. Pero ese era tema de otro día, hablaría con Castiel sobre ello.

Se dispuso a abandonar la habitación en silencio, yendo a la sala de guerra. Ahí, los demás ya esperaban por él. Dean le tendió una cerveza, algo que realmente necesitaba. Los cuatro estaban sentados en las sillas, agotados mentalmente pero felices por una nueva victoria.

— Un problema aparentemente resuelto. — comentó Benny.

— Sí, ahora sólo nos queda...

— Luci, mi gótico hermano. — Gabriel concluyó la frase de Sam.

— Un brindis por eso. — bromeó Dean.

°°°

Las horas pasaron, y Dean no se apartó en ningún momento de Castiel, viéndolo dormir, al tiempo que se relajaba a sí mismo al ver cómo el calor y color corporal del ángel regresaba lentamente. Durante todo este tiempo, estuvo acariciando una de las morenas manos con toques distraídos.

Tiempo después, Castiel despertó. Lo primero que vieron sus claros ojos azules, fue al humano. Éste tenía la frente apoyada entre las manos enlazadas de ambos. El ángel no se movió ni dijo nada de inmediato para no despertar al rubio, creyendo que dormía, al notar su respiración muy tranquila.

Cuando Dean levantó la mirada, su corazón brincó de alegría, percatandose que su amigo lo observaba en silencio. Sonrió y le dio un suave apretón a su mano.

— Cass, hey. — musitó. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Terrible. — confesó, haciendo reír al otro, aunque no entendía qué era lo gracioso. — Siento un dolor punzante en el inicio de mis alas.

— Sí. Creo que es un efecto secundario de lo... lo que pasó. Gabriel dijo que estarás bien.

Castiel asintió, confiando plenamente en ello. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado y liberó suavemente su mano de entre las de Dean. El humano sonrió, incómodo. Afortunadamente, Sam fue su salvación, al aparecer justo en el momento adecuado.

— Cass. — dijo el castaño, acercándose al ángel para abrazarlo.

— Hola, Sam. — saludó, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Dean suspiró resignado. Sammy podía abrazar a su ángel con tanta simpleza, algo que él no podía hacer sin sentirse nervioso o un idiota adolescente enamorado.

— ¿Pueden darme un minuto? — pidió el ángel, en voz baja.

— Sí. Sí, claro. Estaremos en la biblioteca. — dijo Sam.

Los hermanos le concedieron la pedida privacidad al morocho, pero tan sólo unos segundos después, el rubio retrocedió sobre sus pasos, asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

— Ah, ¿y Cass? Cambiate esa ropa. Me da escalofríos.

Castiel miró confuso como Dean se fue nuevamente. Luego, miró sus ropas. Le agradaba su nuevo atuendo, pero, ciertamente, no se sentía él mismo. Se tomó un momento para estirarse tal cual gato y cambiarse, reemplazando la ropa elegante por el traje que habían dejado para él, junto con su antigua gabardina beige.

Respiró profundo un par de veces, llenándose de valor para desplegar sus alas. Dolía, pero la culpa era mucho mayor.

— Perdónenme. — murmuró con voz queda.

Con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose a sí mismo, se dejó envolver por su propio alerón. Al hacerlo, todo lo que hizo y dijo mientras estaba fuera de sí, volvió a su mente. Tan frígido y duro como una bala atravesando su cráneo. Inmediatamente fue inundado por la inmensa culpa, recordando la mirada llena de coraje de Gabriel, la de pena de Sam, la dolida de Jack y la desconcertada mirada de Dean.

¡Por Dios! Hirió a todos aquellos a quienes amaba. ¿Lo peor de todo? Fue que en su momento, llegó a gozar del sufrimiento ajeno, como la satisfacción que te brinda ver tu serie favorita.

Inspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente, saliendo de la enfermería con dirección a la biblioteca, con pasos lentos e inseguros. No quería tener que enfrentarse a las mismas miradas de su familia, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Al llegar a su destino, miró cabizbajo a los presentes, y no pudo evitar que su vista se nublase al ver que todos lo veían con cariño y con una brillante sonrisa en sus rostros.

— El bello durmiente despertó. ¿Qué soñaste, hermanito? — habló Gabriel, humorístico.

Castiel bajó la cabeza nuevamente, completamente apenado. Se sentía como una ruina turística, siendo observado y juzgado con y por diferentes emociones y seres, otra vez. Pero no era así. Nadie pensaba siquiera en juzgarlo, lo único que sentían era un enorme alivio.

— Yo... — musitó el ojiazul, sin saber qué palabras usar para expresar su arrepentimiento. — Lo- lo siento mucho... Realmente estoy-

Pero Jack tenía otros planes. No quería escuchar a su _padre_ atormentarse por algo que no era su culpa, desde su perspectiva. Así que sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al ángel.

Pronto, Castiel se vio envuelto entre los brazos de sus amigos. De su _familia_. No hubo palabras cursis, ni se pusieron a llorar, pero con ese simple abrazo grupal, todos y cada uno de ellos dejaba claro cuán importante era el ángel en sus vidas. Demostrando que siempre estarían ahí después de una crisis, y aun cuando no hubiera una.

Castiel recordó la sensación de libertad que sentía hace tan solo un par de horas atrás, pero al estar allí, así, envuelto entre la devoción de ese raro conjunto de seres, entendió que ser un cascarón sin sentimientos era absurdo, caótico, oscuro y vacío. Definitivamente no cambiaría la sensación de pertenecer, de ser aceptado y querido, por nada del mundo.

Quizás la desilusión, el dolor o el miedo pueden ser algo devastador, pero eso era parte de la experiencia de vivir como humano.

Con la palabra "humano" en mente, un nuevo recuerdo apareció en su mente, lo que hizo que esta se llenara de dudas. Sus ojos fueron a parar rápidamente al causante de su confusión. Podía sentir su respiración mover sus negros cabellos ligeramente, e instintivamente bajó la mirada hasta sus labios.

¿Por qué Dean había dicho aquellas palabras? Mejor aun, ¿por qué lo había besado? Por lo que tenía entendido, los humanos tenían ese tipo de contacto cuando se sentían atraídos. Eso era lo más extraño, pues por las propias palabras del cazador, él era un hermano más.

Entonces, ¿ _por qué_?

Tal vez lo había dicho para convencerlo de aceptar ser un ángel nuevamente. Tal vez sólo lo amaba con amaba a Sam, o tal vez, él mismo había malinterpretado sus palabras y Dean nunca dijo tal cosa.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía decepcionado?

Salió de su cavilación cuando todos se separaron del abrazo, sin borrar sus perfectas sonrisas llenas de felicidad.

— Todo está bien, _papá_. — expresó el nephilim.

Castiel sintió una confortante calidez en el pecho al ser llamado de esa forma. Sonaba tan lindo.

— Bienvenido, hermano. — Sam palmó el hombro del morocho.

— Bienvenido, Cass. — misitó Dean, sonriendole con cierta timidez.

— ¡Bienvenido a Himalaya! — gritó Gabriel, repentinamente festivo.

— ¿Qué? — inquirieron todos al unísono.

— Oh, es una película de monstruos. ¿"Boo"? ¿No? Como sea, olvidenlo. — calló, haciendo un mohín.

El lugar se inundó con las risas risueñas de todos. Castiel miró con ternura a su familia.   
Definitivamente en casa. O en Himalaya. Donde quiera que fuera estaría bien, siempre y cuando los tuviera siempre a su lado. Metafóricamente.

— Hola, tía loca. — saludó Benny, acercándose al ángel. — Gracias por recordarme y darme una segunda oportunidad.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto por el sobrenombre usado. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle que él no tenía ningún parentesco con su madre?

— No agradezcas. — pasó saliva. — Mis intenciones no eran puras.

— Lo sé, pero aun así, gracias. — estiró su mano hacia él, y esperó.

Castiel asintió y estrechó su mano con la del vampiro. — ¿Dónde está Kelly? — preguntó, curioso.

— Oh, ella fue a visitar a mis abuelos. — le respondió Jack, sonriendo.

— Bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre? — exclamó Gabriel.

— Tú. Tú siempre tienes hambre. — contestó Sam, con diversión.

— Eres cruel, _Samscuach_. — se dejó caer en una silla, cruzado de brazos.

Sam suspiró, rodando los ojos. Y el resto rió. Era increíble como algunos ángeles eran tan distintos a otros, mientras que la mayoría de ellos eran unos desalmados, los demás eran tan cálidos, inocentes y a veces hasta infantiles.

Minutos más tarde, el arcángel dejó su berrinche de lado e hizo aparecer un completo manjar. La familia se dejó consentir un momento. Todavía tenían un gran problema de dos patas rondando las calles de los Estados Unidos, pero ya habría tiempo de frustrarse por ello después.

El extraño pero unido y mayormente complicado Equipo Libre Albedrío, rió, sonrió con los ojos y el alma, mientras charlaban de cosas triviales, a veces cosas completamente fuera de tema y sin sentido.

Castiel no dijo nada para no arruinar el momento, pero por su angelical mente rondaba un plan con el que podía terminar con Lucifer. Era como una escritura del destino, donde su último respiro sería dejar un mundo más fácil de entender y manejar para sus personajes favoritos. Pero dejaría los detalles para después, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de la compañía familiar.

— Cuéntanos, Cassie, ¿cómo fue la experiencia de ser una bomba andante? — cuestionó Gabriel, con incertidumbre, una vez hubo terminado de comer.

El ángel, que hasta el momento se encontraba relajado, se tensó notoriamente cuando todas las miradas inquisitivas se posaron en él, esperando una respuesta a la duda que, sabía, les llegaría tarde o temprano.

— Cass, está bien si no quieres hablar de eso. — intervino Sam, comprendiendo que el tema podría ser difícil para su amigo.

— Ay, por favor. — bufó el arcángel. — Nadie murió, es pasado pisado y yo sí quiero saber.

Sam y Dean miraron despectivo al ojiavellana, pero éste solo se concentró en escuchar lo que su hermano tuviera que decir.

— Está bien, Sam. Ustedes tienen curiosidad, y creo que en parte necesitan saberlo. — suspiró, antes de beberse todo el contenido de su cerveza, guardando silencio unos segundos, tratando de hallar el inicio de su anécdota. — Lo que Lucifer hizo, fue poner mis malos recuerdos que tenía de ustedes por sobre los buenos. Así que cuando... cuando cortó mis alas, yo... entré en shock. — volvió a guardar silencio. — Básicamente, mi mente quedó atrapada en ese vaivén de recuerdos deprimentes. Y cuando desperté, todo era tan abrumador, todas las emociones colapsaban dentro de mí, como un árbol que se marchita. Fue cuando reviví a los ángeles para tratar de aligerar ese caos. — miró a los hermanos antes de continuar. — Todo era surreal. Sentía que los odiaba, pero no lo hacía realmente porque no podía sentir nada. Y al no sentir nada, yo... Me sentía libre.

— ¿Eras consciente de que estabas muriendo por ello, verdad? — inquirió Dean, mirándolo, con condolencia.

— Sí, pero eso no quita que se sintiera... Fantástico. — expresó con pesadez.

— ¿Ibas a morir, — recalcó la última palabra. — con tal de no tener sentimientos? — el cazador estaba ligeramente molesto, aunque sabía que no era culpa del ángel.

— En su momento, sí. Estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de no seguir atado a los sentimientos tan frustrantes de los humanos. — se sinceró Castiel.

Los cazadores y Jack, veían al moreno como si hubiera asesinado a un perrito sin piedad frente a sus ojos.

— Pero, ahora que todo acabó, esa falsa libertad no se compara con el afecto familiar que ustedes me brindan. Elegiría una y mil veces estar con ustedes, _sintiendo_ , cazando y viviendo. — expresó, con ojos iluminados de cariño. — Los amo. Y no hay sentimiento más puro que ese.

— Cass... — mustió Sam, enternecido. — Nosotros también te amamos, y siempre serás parte de nuestra familia.

— Lo que él dijo. — vitoreó Dean, sonriendo.

Jack, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Castiel, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, y éste recargó su mejilla en la coronilla del menor.

— Oh, por mi padre, son peores que los adolescentes cursis enamorados. — habló Gabriel, mirándolos con gesto asqueado. Observó cómo los otros rodaron los ojos, y sonrió. Él también se sentía feliz por haber logrado ayudar a salvar a su hermanito, aunque le avergonzara en demasía mostrar amor públicamente.


	22. Un paso más hacia el pecado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia (? Smut!

Cuando la noche llegó, Castiel se encerró en su habitación con la excusa de que tenía que descansar. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, analizar e idear y necesitaba su espacio, aun cuando lo único que quería era estar con sus seres queridos. Pero a media investigación, llamaron a su puerta, interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró la laptop lentamente, pero no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿Cass? — la voz de Dean se escuchó por fuera de la habitación. — ¿Tienes un momento?

— No. — respondió el moreno, abriendo la puerta. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta que había hecho algo tonto. — Quiero decir, sí. Sí. Pasa. — se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Dean, y cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Qué hacías? — preguntó, en un intento de iniciar una conversación, e inevitablemente escaneó el cuerpo ajeno.

Castiel no llevaba puesta su gabardina ni saco, simplemente su blanca camisa y sus pantalones, además de estar simplemente en calcetines, luciendo un poco más bajo sin zapatos, pero demasiado adorable, a decir verdad.

— Yo... — paseó su vista por la habitación, hasta que encontró su salvación. — Veía vídeos de gatitos. — señaló la laptop sobre la mesita.

— Te regalaría uno, pero soy alérgico.

— Sí, lo sé. Gracias.

Luego, el silencio reinó. Un silencio muy incómodo y tenso. Dean tenía la mirada fija en la puerta y Castiel en algún punto de la pared. Ninguno se atrevía a mirarse.

— Y... ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Dean.

— Estoy bien.

— Me refiero a... ¿Sigues siendo un ángel, cierto?

— Por supuesto. Mi poder volvió a ser el mismo. — respondió en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué hay de tus alas?

— Están completamente recuperadas. — contestó con emoción en sus ojos, sus labios curvandose en una pequeña sonrisa. — Podré volar de nuevo.

Winchester sintió nuevamente aquella merecida culpa tan desolada. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado por ello; de lo mucho que el ángel extrañaba sus alas. Tuvo tanto miedo de perderlo, y no quería confiarse como siempre lo hacía al tenerlo de vuelta. Era tiempo de dejar de ser un cobarde y de huir de lo que siempre estuvo allí. Era hora de ser sincero.

— Cass...

— Dime. — respondió distraídamente.

— Mírame. — se atrevió a levantar su mirada, tomándolo del mentón.

— ¿Dean?

— Voy a decirte algo, y no es necesario que digas nada... Sólo escucha, ¿quieres?

El ángel asintió, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por el extraño comportamiento del humano. Aunque el toque le gustaba más de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

— Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, mucho menos expresando sentimientos. — dijo, con voz insegura. — Seguro te preguntaste por qué te besé, y conociéndote, bueno, nunca sacarás el tema para no incomodarme porque siempre te preocupas por mí antes que por ti. Pero la razón por la que lo hice fue porque quería, por la simple y sencilla razón de desearlo. — suspiró, nervioso. — Cass, siempre estuve metido en mi propia burbuja de negación, pero ahora sé que no te quiero a mi lado como un amigo o un hermano.

— Dean, no estoy entendiendo. — intentó alejarse, desconcertado por sus palabras.

Dean acarició su mejilla. — Me refiero a que... Mejor te lo demuestro. — murmuró, antes de inclinarse hacía el ángel y terminar uniendo sus labios en un beso casto.

Castiel jadeó con sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos y quedándose estático. ¿Dean lo besó? ¡Lo hizo, está vez está seguro de que pasó! Observó cómo el humano se separaba de él y lo veía con ¿miedo?

El rubio se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo con la mano en la perilla. — Nada tiene que cambiar, y por favor, olvida que esto pasó.

Obviamente el ángel no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Su amigo le acababa de abrir su corazón, algo que siempre deseó que hiciera. Durante mucho tiempo calló por miedo al rechazo. Pero ahora no tenía que temer más, no tendría porque guardarse lo que sentía, ni considerarse a sí mismo un insolente por no querer a Dean como un simple hermano más.

Ahora sabía que ambos siempre tuvieron esa química, como dicen los humanos. Tal vez se despertó en tiempos diferentes, pero al final, estaba ahí. Esa extraña conexión que los unía más allá de lo palpable, más allá de las palabras. Aquella conexión que equivalía al hilo rojo que entrelazaba sus _almas_.

— Dean. — murmuró. — No puedo hacer eso.

— No tienes que sentirte culpable por no corresponderme, Cass.

— Ese es el problema, que no es el problema.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió, girándose hacia el ángel, confundido.

— No eres el único con secretos. — suspiró. — Los ángeles... Entre más sienten, más _caen_ , Dean. Yo... Me enamoré de la humanidad, sí. Pero también, _esto_ otro siempre estuvo ahí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tardé en darme cuenta porque no entendía los sentimientos humanos, pero siempre estuve enamorado de ti, Dean. — confesó.

Dean se quedó atónito, dejando escapar el aliento que no sabe si fue de alivio o de enorme, enorme sorpresa.

— El aprecio que te tengo es muy distinto al que le tengo al resto de la humanidad, diferente de como quiero a Sam, a Gabriel o a Jack.

Winchester sonrió entonces, con la boca, con los ojos, con el corazón y el alma, abatido y asombrado por las emociones tan positivas que lo inundaron debido a la confesión de tal maravilloso ser. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. Dichoso en su gloria, decidió jugar un poco con _su_ ángel.

— Castiel, la homosexualidad es un pecado. — dijo, completamente serio, luchando por no reír.

— Hm, no. — frunció ligeramente el ceño. — Dios creó el libre albedrío, incluso hasta él mismo ha estado con homb-

Dean no pudo resistirse más, y tomando al ángel de las mejillas, volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios sin permiso. Soltó una risita en medio del beso, sintiendo y disfrutando de los, antes fríos y secos, ahora suaves y cálidos labios de Castiel.

— Lo sé, Cass. — sonrió. — Y aunque fuese un pecado, con gusto pecaría con tal de tenerte. — murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos, aunque pronto desvió la mirada, un poco apenado. — ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

— Por supuesto. Lo que sea. — respondió, valorando internamente las palabras del humano, feliz de haberlas oído y seguro de que permanecerán en sus recuerdos por siempre.

— ¿Puedes mostrarme tus alas?

— ¿Mis alas? Oh, es verdad. ¿Qué hicieron para poder verlas?

— Rowena y Hannah, ella- ellos lo lograron.

— Hannah. — murmuró el ojiazul, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí, tu ex novio, ¿no? — rió falsamente. No tenía celos, para nada.

— Nunca fuimos eso. — negó.

— Pero Crowley... — cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le daría una paliza al maldito. — Olvídalo. Entonces, ¿sí puedo verlas?

Castiel bajó la mirada, sopesando su petición. No estaba del todo seguro si Dean podría verlas sin ayuda de la magia, pero cumpliría sus deseos. Así que, cerrando los ojos, inspiró hondo, dejando su ser en calma, confiando completamente en el humano frente a él, llenándose de seguridad con su presencia.

Enseguida, una corriente de aire acompañada de un aleteo, hizo retroceder unos pasos a Dean. Una vez que el impacto pasó, regresó su mirada al ángel, logrando divisar sus alas, las cuales se alzaban orgullosas cuán grandes eran.

— Asombroso. — musitó, mirando con veneración las alas. — ¿Puedo tocarlas?

— No sé si eso sea posible, ya es extraño que puedas verlas.

A Dean no le importó. Guió su mano lentamente a la cornisa, en un intento de acariciarlas, pero cuando sus dedos alcanzaron su objetivo, las atravesaron. Tocar las alas era como tocar el agua, podías sentirla, pero no sujetarla. Incluso verlas dolía, cansaba la vista. Estaban ahí, tan cerca, pero al mismo parecían tan lejanas, borrosas, con forma y sin forma, era extraño. Pero también lo hacía sentir en paz.

— Antes pude verlas y tocarlas con tanta simpleza, se sentían como unas alas normales. Ahora que volvieron a ti, todo vuelve a ser celestial. — musitó Dean.

Observó, o mas bien, profanó al ángel. Su sola figura parecía una escultura griega, digna de admiración humana. Un ángel, Castiel era un bendito ángel, literal y metafóricamente. Uno con eones de años de existencia.

Dean sabía que nunca sería capaz de ver su forma real por no ser digno, pero se conformaba con su sola presencia oculta dentro de lo que alguna vez fue su vehículo humano, porque ahora sabía que ese recipiente le pertenecía a Castiel, era suyo, era su cuerpo ahora. Y era hermoso. Pero lo que más llamó su atención siempre, hasta el punto de enamorarlo, fue su personalidad tan única e ingenua.

— ¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, preocupado. Dean seguía tocando sus alas, perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió guardarlas.

— Uh, sí. — respondió, parpadeando varias veces, descansando su vista. — Gracias.

Conectaron sus miradas una vez más, el brillante verde mezclándose con el zafiro. Una bonita combinación de tonos naturales. Y entonces, el humano volvió a besar al ángel. Lo besó con amor, con necesidad y pasión. Un beso más profundo que los anteriores, pero igual de corto.

Meg lo dijo una vez, besar a Castiel era sentirse purificado. Sonrió al comprenderlo por fin.

Y luego estaban los instintos de Dean, los cuales no estaban satisfechos con besos tan cortos. Había esperado una vida como para dejar de saborear los labios del moreno.

Cuando sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, Dean tomó de la cintura a Castiel, profundizando el contacto. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo a tan solo una prenda de tocar su piel, era incitante. Suavemente comenzó a acariciar su espalda baja, al tiempo que casi obligaba a su lengua a interactuar con la suya.

Castiel jadeó, subiendo su mano hasta el cuello del rubio, dejándola ahí, mientras que con la otra se aferraba a su camisa. Se le hacía difícil seguirle el juego por su falta de experiencia.

Dean se separó unos centímetros, tratando de recuperar el control en sí mismo. Sus ojos viajaban entre los ojos y los labios del morocho. Al verlo así; aferrándose a él y sintiendo su cálida mano acariciar tímidamente su cuello, decidió mandar al diablo su cordura y procedió a atacar la boca de Castiel, quien lo recibió gustoso.

Sin embargo, era tanta la intensidad del beso, que Castiel retrocedió sin darse cuenta. Y cada paso que retrocedió, Dean avanzó, encerrandolo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Los sonidos obscenos no tardaron en aparecer, despertando la lujuria del humano, quien cegado por el deseo, abandonó la boca del ángel para recorrer su piel, bajando por su mandíbula hasta detenerse en su cuello, donde empezó a repartir húmedos besos y suaves mordidas.

— Dean. — suspiró, ladeando la cabeza para dejarle más espacio de su cuello.

Dean desabotonó los primeros tres botones de la camisa del ángel, para luego deslizarla un poco de lado hasta dejar descubierta la piel de su hombro. Una vez así, empezó a besar esa parte de la anatomía ajena. Sus manos no perdieron tiempo, y traviesas, desfajaron la camisa de su pantalón, colandose inmediatamente por debajo de la prenda, acariciando su espalda.

Cuando su juicio se estabilizó un poco, se tomó un segundo para mirar al, sin haber hecho algo, causante de su lujuria. Castiel tenía los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar el calor de su aliento, su cuello y hombro estaban tenuamente rojizos y con una que otra pequeña marca de dientes sobresalientes.

Dios, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su ángel, los cuales se lucían más brillantes que de costumbre, llenos de súplica.

— Ca- Cass, lo siento... Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho.

Dean se sentía realmente avergonzado, no había podido controlarse, y ahora, probablemente Castiel estaría pensando las peores cosas sobre él. A pesar de ser algo meramente imposible.

En un intento de enmendar su error, intentó ordenar las ropas del ángel, cubriendo nuevamente su hombro, aunque terminó alejándose rápidamente. Sentía que sí seguía tocandolo, seguiría corrompiendolo. Su inicial objetivo era ir despacio y ganarse su confianza. Pero ahora estaba prácticamente abusando de su pasividad, y bentido sea Castiel, que ni aunque eso lo matase, lo detendría.

°°°

Dean era capaz de salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Castiel podía sentir su vergüenza, excitación y frustración, pero él no iba a permitir que esa incómoda situación se alargara, ni que el "problema" se quedara así. No cuando esa noche podría ser su última oportunidad de sentir el amor de _forma diferente_. No cuando podría ser la última vez que disfrutaría la compañía de Dean.

— Dean. — lo llamó, con voz grave pero baja.

— Lo siento. — volvió a repetir, apartando la mirada y alejándose unos pasos.

— Dean.

— Será mejor que te deje descansar. Hasta mañana, Cass. — se giró hacia la puerta.

— ¡Dean! — alzó la voz, deteniendolo. — ¿Podrías escucharme?

El veredicto asintió, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro. Castiel avanzó hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal, mirándolo con la cabeza baja, y con cierta timidez, tomó una de las manos del humano.

— No quiero que te detengas.

Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresa, quedándose ligeramente anonadado por unos segundos, aunque pronto una sonrisa iluminó su pecoso rostro, acompañada con un suspiro de alivio. Acarició la mejilla del ángel, antes de tomar su mentón y levantar su rostro, apreciando lo tierno que se veía cuando se ponía tímido.

— Este mundo te ha corrompido tanto. — murmuró, presionando suavemente sus labios contra el inicio de su cuello.

— Yo lo llamo aprender. — contradijo.

— Entonces aprenderás más. — sentenció, cepillando con los dientes sus carnosos labios, reclamandolos con vehemencia.

Winchester rodeó con un brazo el cuerpo del serafín, girandolo consigo hasta dejarlo de espaldas a la cama. Castiel, por su parte, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, intentando profundizar el beso, tal y como había aprendido del mismo hace unos minutos.

Posteriormente, Dean introdujo su lengua en la cálida cavidad ajena, saboreando y deleitándose con su sabor único, al tiempo que se deshacía de la camisa del moreno, dejando su torso desnudo. Acarició pausadamente su espalda, sus brazos y sus caderas. Su boca se cerraba perfectamente sobre la de su ángel, con besos ardientes, deseosos y hambrientos. Y cuando su boca no fue suficiente, se dedicó a besar y lamer su cuello, subiendo para moder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja a su alcance, y bajando para besar sus clavículas, acariciando con sus palmas el pecho plano.

Castiel se aferró a los hombros del ojiverde, soltando pequeños suspiros de placer. Dean se aprovechó de esto para despojarlo de su cinturón, y volver a besarlo, empujandolo suavemente hacia la cama hasta recostarlo de espaldas a esta, lentamente. El morocho se acomodó, y el cazador aprovechó para deshacerse de sus franelas, quedando sólo en pantalones.

Luego, comenzó a dejar un camino de húmedos besos desde el vientre hasta el pecho del ojiazul, dejando uno que otro mordisco por donde iba. Castiel se estremecía por cada roce y contacto de los labios del humano contra su piel, temblando por el deseo, contienendo apenas sus jadeos.

Sentir a Dean sobre él, besándolo y marcando su cuerpo, lo hacía sentir indefenso, desarmado. Le estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones que no recordaba, pero que ahora se presentaban con más intensidad. De pronto, se sentía sofocado, ahogado en la creciente pasión que se albergaba entre sus cuerpos. Y no sabía cómo expresar que _necesitaba_ más de aquello.

Dean introdujo sus dedos entre los costados del pantalón del morocho y alzó la mirada para verlo, dudando ligeramente, pero cuando Castiel asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, no lo pensó más y tiró de la prenda hasta sacársela.

Ver el perfectamente imperfecto cuerpo de Castiel semidesnudo, encendió todavía más el ardiente fuego en su vientre, despertando dolorosamente su erección, y por lo que podía apreciar, su hermoso ángel estaba igual que él. Sin dudarlo, apretó el íntimo bulto ajeno con suavidad, arrancandole al moreno uno que otro gemido. Dean nunca antes había tocado un pene que no fuese el suyo propio, y estaba bastante seguro que no tocaría algún otro que no fuese sólo el del hombre bajo suyo. Tan caliente, duro y único.

Dean metió una mano dentro de la ropa interior de Castiel, empezando a acariciar su miembro, e inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, lo besó con pasión, ahogando entre sus bocas los gemidos del pelinegro.

— Dean. — murmuró, levantando ligeramente las caderas contra la mano del rubio.

— Dime. ¿Te hice daño? — preguntó, preocupado, deteniendo sus movimientos.

— No, es solo que... Necesito... — lo miró con ojos implorantes.

— Oh. — sonrió ladinamente. — Supongo que no debo hacerte esperar.

Dean liberó el miembro de Castiel de la ropa interior, retomando sus movimientos, apretando y frotando de arriba a abajo. Ver cómo su ángel tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la boca para dejar escapar aquellos sonidos cargados de placer, con sus ojos entrecerrados; era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Cuando sintió que no podía más, se deshizo de los boxers del morocho, dejándolo completamente desnudo, creando una caliente y espectacular vista. Deseaba hacerlo suyo, pero tenía entendido que en tales casos se tenía que preparar al otro, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Había tenido a tantas mujeres en sus brazos, que la anatomía era muy distinta, claramente.

Castiel se percató de la pequeña lucha interna del humano. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir, y sabía que Dean jamás había estado con otro hombre, por lo que la experiencia era completamente nueva para ambos. Nueva y confusa, pero llena de adrenalina y decisión.

— ¿Dean?

— Lame. — ordenó, acercando un par de dedos a la boca del ángel.

— ¿Para qué? — inquirió, agitado, ladeando un poquito la cabeza.

El cazador sonrió, podía lubricar él mismo sus dedos con su propia saliva, pero quería tener el recuerdo del ángel chupándolos para casos necesarios. La inocencia de Castiel le daba mucha ternura, pero aún así, sentía un poco de vergüenza el explicar exactamente para qué quería que lo hiciera. Entonces tuvo una idea, que si resultaba como él quería, sería genial.

Así que, posicionándose entre sus piernas, le dio una pequeña embestida, chocando sus miembros; uno desnudo y el otro ocultó bajo la tela del pantalón, de una forma realmente excitante. El ángel tiró la cabeza contra la almohada, abriendo ligeramente la boca para soltar un encantador gemido.

¡Bingo!

Dean aprovechó para colar sus dedos en su boca, y el ojiazul no tuvo otra opción, mas que lamerlos con euforia. Una vez que creyó que era suficiente, sacó lentamente sus dedos, rápidamente llevándolos a la entrada del ángel, donde comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos circulares, palpando con la llena de sus dedos. Castiel se estremeció, inconscientemente alejándose de aquel contacto.

— Está bien, Cass. Confía en mí. — musitó con voz ronca, inclinándose sobre él para besarlo, introduciendo su lengua en su boca como acto de distracción.

El ángel se dejó hacer, definitivamente confiaba en él. Tembló y se ruborizó cuando Dean retomó sus movimientos. Era una sensación extraña y, sinceramente, algo morboso el sentir que algo se colaba en su interior. Aunque pronto se acostumbró, deseando cada vez más. Los largos dedos del humano se movían en círculos y se abrían en su interior, primero lento y después rápido, dilatando cada vez más al morocho.

Castiel se sentía bien, él quería eso.

Sentía que ardía en llamas, de buena manera. Intentaba contener sus gemidos, jugando con la lengua del cazador en aquel ardiente beso. Acarició su ancha espalda de arriba a abajo, aferrándose al sentir su interior contraerse por la estimulación que le era proporcionada.

Quería guardar en sus memorias, en su cuerpo, en su _gracia_ , la sensación de pertenecer. Todo era mágico y peligroso, surreal. Él le pertenecía a Dean, y quería demostrárselo.

Por experiencia aprendida en algún punto, abandonó la boca del rubio para comenzar a plantarle cálidos besos por el cuello y hombro, mordiendo la piel tan suavemente que le causaba un cosquilleo agradable al humano, quien sentía su corazón llenarse de emoción, ternura y calor.

Cuando Dean asumió que era el momento adecuado, retiró sus dedos del interior del ángel, logrando escuchar como este suspiraba. Besó sus labios, sonriendole para tranquilizarlo. Sus verdes ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, pues dominar a Castiel, un ex ángel del Señor, si lo piensas bien, es exquisitamente caliente.

Con un rápido movimiento, se sacó los pantalones y los boxers que ya mucho estorbo le hacían, revelando su más que despierta y necesitada erección. Enseguida se acomodó entre las piernas del ángel, frotando sus miembros entre sí, creando una fricción electrizante. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, conectó su mirada con los zafiro, preguntándole silenciosamente si podía continuar. El ángel asintió, mirándolo con seguridad y deseo.

Fue entonces que Dean presionó su virilidad contra la entrada del morocho, penetrandolo lentamente, contagiandose de su seguridad. Castiel se tensó, soltando un quejido de dolor. El cazador acarició con una mano su pecho, sintiendo sus frenéticos latidos. Bajó su mano hasta su miembro, estimulandolo, lo cual ayudó bastante a que el ángel se relajara.

Dean quería que Castiel lo disfrutara tanto como él, lo último que quería es que sintiera dolor. No quería causarle más daño, aun si no era intencional.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, entrando por completo en él, quedándose estático.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Dios, estar dentro del hombre que amó en secreto durante tanto tiempo, era lo más delicioso y candente que jamás haya sentido. Castiel estaba muy estrecho, pero al mismo tiempo tan abierto para él, y sin saberlo, apretaba su interior, intentando acostumbrarse a la dolorosa invasión, lo que volvía loco al humano, a quien se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil controlarse y no dar rienda suelta a sus instintos de penetrar el cuerpo bajo suyo con rudeza y marcarlo como suyo.

— S-sí... — respondió, rodeando las caderas del rubio con sus piernas por instinto, respirando entrecortadamente. — Estoy acostumbrado al dolor.

— Tranquilo. — susurró en su oreja, con voz ronca. — Pasará pronto.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del pelinegro con cariño, dejando sobre su piel las marcas de sus dedos, valorando cada centímetro, sintiendo su textura, suave y cálida. No hubo un solo milímetro de piel morena que no recibiera sus caricias.

Castiel se sentía expuesto, desnudo en su totalidad. No sólo físicamente, también de forma espiritual. Se estaba entregando de la manera más íntima, y no a cualquier ser, sino a Dean Winchester. El único humano que ama ciegamente y por el cual lo daría todo. _Todo_. Su primer amor en todos los largos siglos de su extensa existencia.

Y tal como lo expresó Dean, el dolor disminuyó, y Castiel se removió en la cama, empalandose ligeramente contra la pelvis ajena, deseando más de su contacto. El cazador admiró sus actos, que lo invitaban a proceder.

— Dean. — gimió.

— Lo sé. — ronroneó contra su cuello.

Sin pensarlo más, unió su boca a la del ángel, besándolo con fervor mientras comenzaba a embestirlo lentamente. La vista de Castiel se nubló momentáneamente cuando algo dentro de él envió varias oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, y sin poder controlarlo, soltó un pequeño grito. Lo que sea que haya sido, fue demasiado placentero. Quería sentirlo nuevamente.

Obtuvo lo que quería cuando Dean siguió entrando en él, cada vez más profundo, rápido y certero, golpeando constantemente aquel punto mágico en su interior, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Dean se deleitó con la imagen del ángel, sus ojos azules estaban un poco desorientados, su pecho subía y bajaba, respirando superficialmente, un tierno rubor se extendía por sus mejillas, y que decir de las marcas de pasión que él mismo había incrustado en su piel. Se veía irrealmente deseable, hermoso y sexy.

Aumentó la velocidad y profundidad de sus estocadas, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza del ángel, hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello. En esa posición, el cuerpo bajo suyo se sentía más pequeño y eso, de alguna forma, lo calentaba más. Se sentía desfallecer con tanto placer. Se preguntó cómo diablos había esperado para experimentar algo tan excitante y abrasador como hacerle el amor al amor de su vida. Porque eso era Castiel para él.

_El amor de su vida._

Castiel intentaba reprimir sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior, aunque no servía de mucho. Sonidos obscenos cargados de placer mezclados con un poco de dolor seguían escapando de sus labios.

Cuando Dean sintió a su ángel volver a tensarse y gemir más alto, entendió que no resistiría más. Incrementó la rudeza de sus embestidas, entrando profundamente en su cuerpo, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez. El pelinegro se aferró a su espalda, dejando rayones rojizos en la blanca piel que después serían más notables.

Finalmente, el orgasmo les llegó casi al mismo tiempo. El cazador embistió un par de veces más, tan hondo como le fue posible, llenando el interior del ángel con su semilla. Y Castiel, presa del ardiente momento, terminó vaciandose entre el abdomen de ambos, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, despeinandose aún más, dejando escapar un más que satisfactorio gemido.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos calientes y uno de ellos sudoroso, eran las pruebas de que lo ocurrido era real y no una asombrosa fantasía.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, recuperando el aliento. Momentos después, el humano buscó los labios del ángel, besándolo con suavidad y calma. Al abrir los ojos, se percató de que los hermosos ojitos azules de _su novio_ estaban cristalinos.

— Dime, por favor, que no te lastimé. — su mirada se volvió culpable, temiendo haber sido más rudo de lo que el morocho pudiera soportar.

— No. — contestó rápidamente. — No, es solo que estoy muy feliz. Mucho. — rió bajito, y cuando sus ojos se achicaron, una lágrima traviesa recorrió su rostro.

— Todo está bien. — murmuró, sonriendole con cariño, limpiando el rastro que la lágrima había dejado. — Te tengo, y nada volverá a hacerte daño. — acarició sus oscuros cabellos, regalandole un corto beso en los labios. — Te cuidaré, E.T.

Cuando el humano abandonó el interior del ángel, ambos se acurrucaron en la cama, besándose y acariciandose. Hasta que Dean cayó rendido ante el sueño.

Castiel permaneció a su lado mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba de la reciente pasión. Esa, probablemente, sería la última vez que vería a su humano favorito. Se sentía enormemente mal por mentir, pero su familia merecía un poco de paz. Su último recuerdo con ellos valía el sacrificio que estaba por cometer.

Él ya había encontrado su paz, era el turno de los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí también junté dos capítulos. :D


	23. Rumpitur

Un par de horas después, Castiel se levantó de la cama sigilosamente para no despertar al hombre que dormía a su lado. Se aseó con su gracia y se vistió. De pie, a los pies de la cama, observó intensamente al humano, guardando su imagen en su mente. Dean se veía tan tranquilo al dormir, sin preocuparse de nada, sin pesadillas... Quería que su tranquilidad permaneciera para siempre.

Suspiró profundamente, su corazón había comenzado a latir con zozobra, estrujandose, rogándole que no lo separase de lo que lo hacía feliz. Pero se tragó sus sentimientos, y salió de la habitación en silencio. Recorrió lentamente los pasillos, apreciando sus detalles. Era muy tarde o muy temprano, no lo sabía realmente. Todos dormían.

Arrastrando los pies, llegó al centro del búnker, echando un vistazo a la biblioteca. Su lugar favorito. Allí pasó un sin fin de momentos con los hermanos; planes, charlas, peleas y risas. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos recuerdos que podrían echar a perder sus planes, y sin más rodeos, comenzó a subir las escaleras tal cual gato, pisando con las puntitas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Aún no podía volar, creía que debía pasar un tiempo, en lo que sus alas se recuperaban al 100%.

— ¿A dónde vas? — cuestionó Jack, a las espaldas de su padre.

Castiel se detuvo a medias escaleras, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Tenía que tener una buena excusa para que el menor lo dejara ir, o bien podría decirle la verdad, ¿sería buena idea? No, definitivamente. Se giró y bajó los peldaños hasta estar frente al rubio.

— Iba a... dar un paseo, me aburro mientras todos duermen. Además, necesito aire fresco.

— Bien, quiero ir contigo. También estoy aburrido. — dijo el nephilim, suspicaz.

— No, Jack. — suspiró. — Quiero ir solo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque las personas a veces quieren estar solas. — explicó.

— Pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

— Jack...

— Además, sé que mientes. Todavía puedo sentir ese enorme poder fluyendo dentro de ti. — achacó, cambiando su semblante, expresando severidad.

El ángel lo miró con sorpresa. Lentamente se llevó una mano al pecho, él también podía sentirlo. Creyó que cuando sus alas volvieran, esa puerta se cerraría, como le había explicado Gabriel, pero al parecer tomaría más tiempo en desaparecer por completo.

— Escucha, es verdad. Pero lo que voy a hacer, lo haré solo, no te pondré en peligro. — sentenció el pelinegro.

— Irás en busca de Lucifer. — aseveró, y cuando el otro no objetó, su sospecha se confirmó. — He recuperado mi poder, Cass, puedo ayudarte.

— Dije que no. Jack, Kelly acaba de volver, ¿qué crees que sentiría si algo te pasa?

Jack bajó la cabeza, ese había sido un golpe bajo por parte del ángel. Su mamá, su hermosa madre... Estaba seguro de que ella lograría entender su hecatombe. Decidido, levantó la mirada, recordando lo que Gabriel había hecho para obtener la aprobación de Sam para algo que no recuerda, pero el mismo le había dicho que a veces era necesario para obtener lo que quieres. Así que lo puso en marcha.

— Si no me dejas acompañarte, despertaré a Sam y Dean para decirles que vas tras Lucifer. ¿Qué pensarían ellos, Castiel? Contentos no se pondrían. — dijo, poniendo un dedo en su mentón de forma pensativa. — Aunque sería mejor ir por ellos justo ahora, — desplegó sus alas lentamente. — después de todo, tú aún no puedes volar.

Castiel alzó las cejas, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. ¿Su hijo lo estaba chantajeando? Se preguntó de dónde lo había aprendido, pero no era relevante. Con un suspiro, aceptó que no podía objetar contra él, y terminó aceptando su compañía. Jack no lo dejaría pasar por esto solo, y tenía la certeza de que su hermano y los Winchester tampoco, pero no pondría en riesgo a más personas.

Posteriormente, cuando ambos seres celestiales abandonaron su hogar, el cielo ya comenzaba a mostrar sus bellos colores claros. El serafín, por alguna extraña razón, sentía corazonadas sobre que pistas seguir para dar con el paradero de Lucifer. No habían tenido noticias suyas, pero haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para alejarlo de la gente que amaba.

Tan solo minutos después, Dean despertó e inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se sentía muy bien, liviano y dichoso, no recordaba que tener sexo con un ángel era tan reparador. Se talló los párpados con el dorso de sus manos para apartar el sueño. Una vez que su vista se aclaró, buscó al dueño de su sonrisa, aunque ésta se borró al no encontrar rastros de él en la habitación. Tomándolo con calma y creyendo que probablemente el ángel se encontraba en la cocina o en la biblioteca, se tomó el tiempo de darse una ducha.

Durante su baño, rememoró la noche anterior. Los gestos del morocho, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, su boca moviéndose al compás de la suya. Todo había sido tan intenso. Bajó la mirada para ver cómo el agua tibia se llevaba de su abdomen los restos de semen del ángel. Se terminó de asear rápidamente y salió de la ducha antes de empezar a tocarse con el eco del recuerdo candente.

En su habitación, mientras se vestía, pensó en qué clase de relación llevarían después de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Se sinceraron, sintieron el amor que fluía entre ambos, hermoso como un día de campo con mariposas revoloteando y pajaritos cantando. Sí, todo lo cursi de las películas románticas. Tenía que hablarlo con Castiel, pero luego. Ahora sólo quería arrastrarlo a la habitación y, probablemente, volver a explorar su cuerpo. Una vez vestido con su usual ropa de franela y sus pantalones vaqueros, salió en dirección a la cocina.

— Buenos días. — saludó Sam al ver a su hermano.

— Qué hay. — respondió el saludo, dirigiéndose a la cafetera.

— Esto es extraño.

— ¿El qué? — inquirió, sirviéndose una taza de café.

— Tú, levantado y duchado a esta hora.

— ¿Por qué no? Es un buen día. Especialmente porque recuperamos a Cass.

— Hablando de él, ¿dónde está? — preguntó el castaño.

— Creí que estaría aquí. — se encogió de hombros. — Ha de estar haciendo algo nerd. Tú entiendes. — sonrió al ver la bitchface de su hermano.

— ¡Buenos días estrellitas, la tierra les dice hola! — vociferó Gabriel, manifestándose en un fuerte aleteo.

Sam bufó divertido. El arcángel observó a Dean intensamente, antes de sonreír con burla.

— Rubia, apestas a ángel. ¿Noche intensa? — dijo, alzando las cejas con picardía.

Dean miró a Sam con recelo, luego rodó los ojos con fastidio, bebiendo un sorbo de café, ocultando así su vergüenza de haber sido descubierto por el enano. El castaño reprimió su sonrisa, teniendo una idea de lo que insinuaba Gabriel, pero decidió no meterse en ello, fingiendo no haber entendido. Era algo personal de su hermano y él sabía lo que hacía.

— En fin. Estuve buscando información, pero no hallé nada, nadita, nadandia. — suspiró el ojiavellana, dejándose caer en el banco de la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Información de?

— Lucifer, alce. — respondió, meneando la cabeza.

Con su sola mención, el ambiente se tornó pesado. Sabían que debían actuar, y rápido. Lucifer era un gran problema, uno que debían resolver lo más pronto posible. Y se intuía que Castiel ya se sentía demasiado culpable por su regreso.

— Por cierto, pensé que tendrían a Cassie bajo llave por unos días, al menos.

— Y es justo lo que haremos. — afirmó Dean.

— ¿ _Davvero?¹_ Porque no siento la presencia de Cass ni de mi sobrinito. — replicó el arcángel.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, los demás guardaron silencio, mirándose de soslayo entre sí, tratando de poner atención a su alrededor. Afuera había mucho silencio. Sam y Dean revisaron las salas cerca de la biblioteca, mientras que Gabriel se encargó de volar por el resto del búnker, sólo para confirmar lo que los hermanos ya sabían.

No había nadie más que ellos en el lugar.

Dean se puso inquieto, nervioso y ansioso, poco le faltó para ponerse a hiperventilar. Intentó contactar a Castiel por medio del celular y la oración. No hubo respuesta. Sam oró en nombre de Jack, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

— Oigan, Benny tampoco está. ¿Creen que hayan salido juntos? — opinó Dean, buscando algo a que aferrarse para tener esperanza.

— Llámalo. — alentó Sam, pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

Fue exactamente lo que Dean hizo. Con celular en mano, marcó el número telefónico de su mejor amigo, rezando internamente por qué éste supiera algo.

— _No, amigo._ — respondió Benny, suspirando. — _Sinceramente no presté atención. No sé si ellos estaban ahí cuando me fui. Volveré lo más pronto posible_.

— Sí, gracias, Benny. — el rubio cortó la llamada.

— Yo no puedo encontrarlos, ambos se esconden de mí. — informó el arcángel, después de haber intentado dar con la localización de su hermano.

En la sala de guerra se respiraba ansiedad, miedo, pánico. El mayor de los Winchester golpeó la mesa, frustrado, herido y, sinceramente, molesto. Sam miró a su hermano con pena, y Gabriel prefirió no comentar nada. Hasta él sabía cuando no era buen momento para bromear.

En la mente de los Letrados solo rondaba una sola cosa: Castiel había cumplido su palabra. Los había _abandonado_ , tal y como lo sentenció. ¿Lo peor? También había alejado a Jack de ellos, y de su madre.

— Creí que después de... — murmuró el rubio de pecas, con pesar. — ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando?! — gritó, sus emociones convirtiéndose en furia e irritación.

Sam se sobresaltó por el grito de frustración de su hermano, el cual retumbó en el asfixiante silencio. — Dean...

— Él se fue... Se fue, Sam. Huyó con Jack. — expresó, pesaroso.

— Dean, no sabemos eso... — dijo Sam. — Escucha, lo buscaremos, ¿sí? Le pediremos una explicación.

— Cosa difícil. Se deshizo de su celular, se esconden de mí, y si volaron, no dejaron rastro, entonces será mucho más difícil encontrarlos. — habló el arcángel, no ayudando demasiado.

— Cass dijo que sus alas dolían, quizá viajaron en auto, a menos que Jack le haya dado un aventón. — comentó Dean.

— Empecemos por la hora. ¿Se fue mientras dormían, cierto? — cuestionó Gabriel.

— Al parecer. — Sam suspiró. — Pero si Cass quería irse lo haría incluso si hubiésemos estado presentes.

— Pude haber hecho algo. — musitó el cazador.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Confesarte? — el castaño abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

Dean miró alarmado a su hermano. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Gabriel, temiendo que haya mal interpretado las palabras de Sam. El arcángel, al ver el rostro de _gay panic_ del humanito, estalló en una sonora carcajada.

— Él no- no es lo que quiso decir, él... — balbuceó el ojiverde.

— Ay, cállate. — el arcángel manoteó, restándole importancia. — Ya todos sabemos que estás bien _jujuy_ — con su dedo índice simuló círculos cerca de su sien. — por mi bro.

— ¿Q-qué? — fue lo único que logró formular, su cerebro al parecer quiso dejar de funcionar. — ¿Cómo?

— Bueno, soy un arcángel. Sé cosas. — parecía orgulloso de decirlo.

Sam miró con recelo al ojiavellana, inseguro de querer estar cerca suyo. Si se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía Dean por Castiel, ¿también sabría de sus sentimientos para con él?

Dean suspiró, rendido. Al menos Gabriel había logrado distraerlo. Ya todos sabían, no había necesidad de seguir callando. Y aun si no lo supieran, no lo negaría. Había sido suficiente de esconderse. Se había prometido a sí mismo luchar hasta el final por Castiel, y lo haría. A pesar de que justo en ese momento quería reprenderlo por sus acciones.


	24. Somos (fuimos) familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La voluntad de los ángeles

Castiel se hallaba en una pequeña casa abandonada en las afueras de Lebanon, Kansas. La encontró por pura casualidad y la terminó usando para poner en práctica lo que había aprendido de tortura a lo largo de los años. Aunque no se sentía muy cómodo en ella, pues su aspecto maltrecho le recordaba constantemente los meses de tortura que le hizo vivir Lucifer.

Jack apretaba los puños, ansioso. Se sentía mal el ver que el ángel que consideraba su padre era el causante de los gritos de dolor del demonio que estaba arrodillado en el suelo sobre una trampa del diablo. Además, los rezos de su familia que resonaban en su cabeza no estaban siendo de ayuda en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jack? — el pelinegro se acercó al menor, notando su intranquilidad.

— Sam... Él está orando. Todos lo hacen. — cerró los ojos con fuerza. — Hay tanta desesperación en sus plegarias...

— Jack, concentrate.

— Creen que los abandonamos. — abrió los ojos lentamente, entristecido.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió. Por un momento pensó en ir a ellos, calmarlos y contarles su plan, pero sabía que intervendrán y lo último que quería era ponerlos en peligro. — Eso... eso es genial.

— ¿Genial? — repitió, incrédulo.

— Sí, así no nos buscarán. — declaró.

Le dolía pensar en como se estarían sintiendo los muchachos en esos momentos. Su Dean; creyendo que había cumplido la estúpida promesa que hizo cuando estaba en modo idiota. Se sentía enormemente culpable, pero tuvo que sobreponer el pensamiento de que estaba haciendo lo correcto por sobre ese sentimiento tan humano. Luego, le enseñó a su hijo como ignorar las plegarias, que venía siendo como deshabilitar radio-ángel.

Después de seguir pistas y torturar uno que otro demonio aquí y allá, tuvo la ubicación de Lucifer cuatro días más tarde. Lo que vendría después, probablemente sería la última batalla del ángel caído más conocido del planeta, del cielo y de quien sabe qué otro lugar.

Castiel entregó su vida a un par de hermanos. Uno de ellos, el mayor, lo retó. Aun sabiendo que él era un Ángel del Señor, lo retó. Sabiendo que podría romper cada hueso de su cuerpo con tan sólo tronar los dedos, lo retó. Y, de no haber sido así, no habría abierto los ojos, no habría seguido el camino correcto y no habría sido salvado de ser un simple soldado sin sueños ni metas que sólo seguía órdenes. La humanidad estaría extinta a estas alturas de no haber sido por la valentía, esfuerzo y sacrificio de los Winchester.

Siempre estaría agradecido con esos chicos. Lo aceptaron, lo acogieron como su amigo y lo presentaron como familia, y no podría sentirse más orgulloso de serlo. A pesar de que él ya tenía una familia en el cielo, no se comparaban a Sam y Dean; ellos se arriesgaban, la mayoría del tiempo hasta su propia vida con tal de salvar otra. ¿Los ángeles? Solo observaban, callaban e ignoraban, lo que ocurriera con el mundo no les interesaba realmente. Se resumían en mentiras, una tras otra.

Pero había algo que siempre le agradecería a sus superiores, y es el haberle asignado la misión de rescatar a Dean Winchester de la perdición. Porque salvar a aquel humano pecador y corrupto por la desesperación, roto por la desesperanza y el dolor, fue la mejor tarea que pudo cumplir. Porque ese chico fue capaz de provocar sentimientos en un ser tan recto e imparcial como lo era él tiempo atrás.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo y caminó hacia la ventana de la nueva casa que habían tomado "prestada". Alzó la mirada al cielo, su vista atravesando el cristal agrietado. Los rayos del sol y el vidrio creaban un pequeño arcoíris que adornaba el suelo de madera vieja.

El cielo había sido su hogar por tantos milenios, y lo extrañaba, extrañaba ser un serafín, extrañaba a sus hermanos, por supuesto. Pero si pudiera volver en el tiempo y poder cambiar su futuro, con seguridad volvería a caer por la humanidad.

Y muchos podrán creer que es una estupidez, pero para él no lo era. Las personas crean nuevas cosas cada día, tienen ideas, imaginación, ideales, actitudes y piensan por sí mismas, son libres, ríen y lloran por cualquier cosa, son sensibles y orgullosos, pero cada pequeña creación de Dios tenía su propio estilo, lo cual resultaba sorprendente al ser millones de ellos, siendo todos tan distintos pero hermosos por igual. ¿Lo más importante? Amaban y estaban dispuestos a morir por aquellos que apreciaban, y eso siempre le pareció digno de admirar.

Aunque para ser sincero, la naturaleza era lo que más le encantaba de la Tierra. Se relajaba sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro, sentir la arena o el agua bajo sus pies, oler los pétalos de alguna rosa o flor recién cortada, con su aroma suave y único que llenaba sus pulmones de calma. Los animales eran su tercer conjunto favorito; eran tan puros, inocentes, sinceros y lindos, ingenuos a la corrupción e inminente declive de su ambiente.

Más de una vez intentó convencer a Dean de tener abejas o un gato en el búnker, pero aquella petición siempre fue rechazada. Suspiró melancólico al recordar al causante de su alborotada pero interesante vida. Luego, unos pasos a sus espaldas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Cass. — lo llamó Jack, posicionándose a su lado.

El ángel se giró hacia su hijo, mirándolo con amor. La aflicción del nephilim era notoria, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo. El menor ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su padre, aferrándose. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre el plan de Castiel, y este no había mencionado los detalles de lo que pensaba hacer, e intuía que era para no preocuparlo.

— Es hora. — musitó el ojiazul, separándose del abrazo, pero dejando una mano apoyada en el hombro del rubio, regalandole una sonrisa que delataba un "te amo".

Luego de revolver sus rubios cabellos, suspiró, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero al abrirla, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver las personas que se acercaban rápidamente a él. ¿Era tarde para cerrar la puerta y huir, cierto?

— ¿Sam, Dean, qué hacen aquí? — logró formular en medio del shock.

Apenas terminó de hablar, fue empujado bruscamente al interior de la casa por un Dean muy molesto. El Winchester menor no dijo nada está vez, también se hallaba un poco molesto. Gabriel lo único que hizo fue sisear, su hermanito estaba en problemas.

— ¡Ángel estúpido! — escupió Dean, tenía la mandíbula apretada y miraba con enojo al ángel.

— ¿Cómo-

— Jack nos informó sobre tu "asombroso plan" y yo los traje hasta aquí. — le aclaró el arcángel a su hermano.

Castiel parpadeó hacia su traicionero hijo, logrando ver como este formulaba un "lo siento", antes de regresar su vista a los otros. — Esto no es lo que parece...

— ¿Creíste que te dejaríamos enfrentar a Lucifer solo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? — reprendió el rubio de pecas.

— Cass, no estás solo. — intervino Sam. — Si vamos a morir, lo haremos juntos o... al menos pelearemos juntos. — su voz sonaba suave y comprensiva, muy distinta a la de su hermano.

— No es su pelea. — objetó el morocho.

— Siempre lo fue. — declaró Dean.

— No- yo... Ustedes no tienen porque seguir viviendo así.

— Tú no eres quien para decidir eso. — canturreó Gabriel, ganándose una mirada significativa del ángel.

— Es nuestra decisión, Castiel. — espetó el castaño. — No te dejaremos hacer esta locura. _Somos familia_ , ¿recuerdas?

— Cass, déjanos...

— No. — atajó, sin dejar terminar de hablar a Dean. Sabía que si lo dejaba hablar, terminaría convenciendolo, y no iba a arriesgarse. Amaba al humano, maldición, los quería a todos, pero no los pondría en peligro. — Lo siento...

Cerró los ojos, concentrando su poder, posteriormente liberandolo como ataque. Al abrirlos, divisó que tanto el nephilim, como los muchachos y el arcángel, yacían inconscientes en el piso. Cavilando, caminó hacia su hijo, poniéndose de cuclillas, acariciando sus suaves cabellos. Aceptarlo, guiarlo y adoptarlo como tal, era otra de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber tomado.

Sin moverse de su sitio, observó a Sam, que estaba unos pasos más allá de Jack. El castaño siempre estuvo ahí para él, lo escuchó y animó cuando se sentía perdido. Sam era su _hermano humano_ favorito.

Sus bellos ojos azules se cristalizaron sin poder evitarlo y dirigió su vista a Gabriel, bufando con una media sonrisa. Era la segunda vez que lo veía tan tranquilo y callado. Recordó la vez que los ángeles notaron su ausencia y lo tacharon de traidor, sin embargo, muy en el fondo, siempre quiso seguir sus pasos. Después de todo, Gabriel era su _hermano celestial_ favorito.

Suspiró profundo, poniéndose de pie y con el corazón llorando, posó sus ojos en Dean, su _cazador_ favorito. Él había madurado tanto en los últimos años, logró cambiar para bien, a pesar de sus errores, siempre buscó lo mejor para su familia.

El ángel siempre vería la bondad, la luz y el amor que desprendía el alma del humano, aun si el resto del mundo dijera lo contrario. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero se contuvo al sopesar que era una muy mala idea, porque cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiera volver a apartarse de su lado.

Es así que, con una última mirada de agradecimiento, se despidió de su familia y del amor de su vida, mientras sus alas, para este punto, sanas, se alzaron en las sombras, emprendiendo el vuelo en dirección a su objetivo. Tan sólo segundos después, aterrizó en el parque donde se hallaba la puerta al cielo. Ridículamente, Lucifer se encontraba allí, meciendose en un columpio.

— Veo que te recuperaste, hermanito. — levantó la vista hacia el recién llegado. — Te estaba esperando. Me hubiera gustado estar pendiente de ti, pero ya sabes, las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

— ¿Por qué este lugar?

— Hm, bueno. — miró a su alrededor. — Quería darle un espectáculo a nuestros hermanos. Y cuando estés muerto y ellos entiendan que nadie puede detenerme, tomaré posesión del cielo y el infierno.

Castiel no dijo nada, no tenía ningún sentido usar las palabras con él. Sólo era perder el tiempo. Estaba tan cansado de luchar, que lo único que quería era terminar con todo de una maldita vez. Lucifer se puso de pie, dejando que el chillido del columpio meciendose fuese lo único que se escuchase por unos segundos, después soltó una sonora carcajada al ver que el ángel creaba su propia espada mata-arcángel.

— ¡Esto es una sorpresa! ¡Una gran sorpresa! — vitoreó, llevándose un dedo al mentón. — Pero, sí sabes que aunque logres matarme, seguiré volviendo, una y otra, y otra vez, ¿verdad?

— Haré lo que tenga que hacer para detenerte. Sin importar el costo. — dictaminó el pelinegro.

— ¿Sí? ¿Dónde están tus _amos_? ¿Soltaron tu correa?

El ángel empuñó firmemente la dorada espada y avanzó en dirección al arcángel, dispuesto a dar el primer ataque. Pero Satan logró esquivarlo con agilidad, sonriendo con superioridad. Para el segundo asalto, el moreno logró causarle una herida no tan profunda del lado izquierdo y parte baja del abdomen. Lucifer se alejó rápidamente, llevándose una mano a la herida para hacer presión.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Cuál es la prisa? — exclamó, sacando su propia daga del arcángel.

A pesar de sus palabras, el rubio voló hasta estar frente al ángel, atinando a golpear su rostro con el dorso de la espada, y aprovechando el momentáneo desequilibrio de su hermano, clavó rápidamente la daga en su pecho con fluidez.

Castiel jadeó y tosió un poco de sangre cuando el arcángel presionó aún más la espada. Levantó con dificultad la cabeza, y entonces, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos. Los suficientes para recrear en sus memorias lo que alguna vez fueron: _familia_ , hermanos, seres celestiales que debían cuidar a la frágil humanidad. Todo eso había quedado atrás, en el pasado, enterrado en el olvido. Porque ahora, lo que veían uno en el otro, era odio, rencor y escarnio. Los dos veían a un _desconocido_ , uno que alguna vez fue _puro_.

Entonces... ¿Así terminaba todo? ¿Morir nuevamente a manos del diablo? ¡Qué demonios! Era tan irónico como sentir su memoria desvanecerse lentamente...

°°°

Parpadeó un par de veces y sacó fuerzas de quien sabe donde para empujar a Lucifer y retroceder unos pasos hasta sentirse seguro para permitirse dejarse caer de rodillas, mientras la gracia dentro de su cuerpo convulsionaba. Por instinto se llevo las manos al pecho para retirar la espada lentamente, dejándola caer silenciosamente sobre la arena.

Sus oídos zumbaban, y escuchó, como una voz lejana y bajo el agua, a su hermano mayor reír con sorpresa. Bueno, hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de seguir vivo. Cuando estaba a punto de curarse, se detuvo, si seguía gastando gracia...

Con esfuerzo se puso de pie lentamente, mientras lo hacía, calibró al arcángel con la mirada, la distancia entre ellos, y lo ocupado que estaba riéndose de él. Es por ello que Lucifer no se percató cuando Castiel voló hasta posicionarse a sus espaldas, y tarde notó lo que estaba haciendo.

— Adiós, Lucifer. — murmuró, aprisionando entre sus brazos con una llave al veredicto.

El arcángel forcejeó intentando liberarse de la emboscada del ángel. Gruñó, gritó, maldijo toda la materia, incluso quiso volar, pero nada funcionó. Ironizó el hecho de que la escena se estaba repitiendo. Sólo que está vez no era el ángel quien luchaba por ser libre, sino el mismo torturador. Con la pequeña diferencia de que Castiel no estaba usando esposas anti-ángeles u otra cosa para mantenerlo cautivo, solo su gran voluntad.

La lucha de Lucifer paró en seco cuando sintió el frío filo de la pequeña y dorada daga incrustarse en su corazón de manera rápida y precisa. Inmediatamente sostuvo las manos del ángel, en un inútil intento de interpelar la espada. Jadeó de dolor, comprendiendo que era demasiado tarde cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convursionar. Gritó furioso, ¡maldición! Estaba muriendo a manos de un serafín inferior y débil y estúpido como lo era Castiel. No podría haber peor humillación.

Castiel, por su parte, estaba listo para dar inicio a su verdadero plan.

Aseguró a su hermano con más fuerza, logrando apenas someterlo, pues su gracia estaba a punto de explotar. Seguido de esto, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en reunir completamente su poder. Aquel poder absoluto y radiactivo para los cuerpos humanos. Lo sentía más débil, pero todavía era suficiente para completar su objetivo. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos brillaban con ese blanco difuminado en azul que tanto caracterizaba a los ángeles.

Y entonces, cuando su gracia estuvo reunida en algún punto de su interior como si se hubiera convertido en una bomba lista para explotar, lo dejó salir. Enseguida, una expectante y catastrófica ráfaga purificadora de poder recorrió países y continentes.

Después, todo pasó a pantalla negra.

Para cuando Gabriel llegó al parque junto a Sam, Dean y Jack, lo primero que vieron, casi en cámara lenta, fue a Castiel cayendo de rodillas sobre la arena mezclada con lo que parecían ser cenizas, antes de desplomarse completamente.

— ¡Cass! — Dean corrió hacia él y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte de su pareja.

El resto, atónitos, se acercaron al ángel. En sus rostros estaba pasmada la tristeza al igual que en sus ojos acuosos.

— Cass... — Jack imitó a Dean, moviendo el cuerpo de su padre con insistencia. — Por favor, despierta. ¡Despierta!

Sam fue el primero en dejar caer las lágrimas que le hacían arder sus pequeños ojos verdes, seguido de Jack. Mientras que Dean sólo reprimió su llanto, dejando sus ojos rojos y acuosos. Les importaba un carajo quedar como unos tipos débiles frente al arcángel que estaba a unos pasos detrás de ellos, o ante el cielo o hasta con el mismísimo Dios. Habían vuelto a perder a alguien que amaban, y no sabían si está vez podrían recuperarse de ello.

Justo en el momento en que Gabriel abrió la boca para decir algo, un humo grisáceo en el pequeño arenero se hizo notar y los ángeles comenzaron a manifestarse, poniendo alerta a los cazadores, quienes miraron en su dirección con desconfianza y cierto miedo, al tiempo que cada quien apretaba fuertemente su propia daga angelical mientras se ponían de pie.

— No venimos a pelear. — Naomi fue quien habló en nombre de todos, alzando las manos en paz. — Vimos lo que Castiel hizo. — echó un rápido vistazo a los ángeles por sobre su hombro. — Queremos ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? — ironizó el Winchester mayor. — ¿Ayudar en qué? Él está... está muerto.

— Aún no. Pero lo estará pronto si no hacemos algo. — declaró ella.

— ¿Qué van a hacer? — cuestionó Sam.

— Sam, Dean, déjennos encargarnos. — pidió Hannah.

Los cazadores se miraron entre sí, sopesando las palabras de los ángeles. No eran para confiables después de todo lo que les habían hecho, pero la desesperación era mayor, así que con un asentimiento como permiso, los ángeles comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Castiel en un círculo, como si de un culto se tratase, al cual se unió el único arcángel dispuesto, menos Jack, ya que no se sabía el mantra en enoquiano que al unísono empezaron a relatar.

Enseguida, el cielo se nubló y relámpagos se escuchaban y veían en la lejanía. Momentos después, un rayo tuvo dirección al ángel inconsciente, azotando directamente en su pecho, logrando que su cuerpo levitase unos centímetros por los excasos segundos que duró la descarga de poder angelical antes de volver a reposar en la arena.

Los humanos y el nephilim miraban la escena expectantes, desconfiados, pero esperanzados. Aunque su miedo terminó por disiparse cuando vieron a su amigo ángel despertar tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado. Sus ojos azules y desorientados se movían a todas partes, sin saber en quien posar su mirada para que le explicara que demonios acababa de suceder y por qué parecía un velorio.

— Castiel. — Hannah, con una sonrisa dulce, se inclinó hacia él, presionando su palma en su rostro, y al ver que su amigo no se apartó del contacto, acaricio su mejilla. — En nombre del cielo, agradecemos tu valentía y sacrificio. Haz regresado la estabilidad al cielo, a algunos ángeles sus alas, y por ello eres bienvenido a _casa_ cuando quieras.

Castiel medio sonrió, sin decir nada, aturdido por sus palabras, pero logró asentir en un lento cabeceo, todavía bastante desorientado pero con una tenue sensación de paz creciendo en su pecho.

— Nos vemos, Castiel. Gabriel. — Naomi les sonrió sincera, antes de cruzar al cielo.

— Sa- Sam... Samandriel. — musitó el morocho, incorporándose.

El dulce joven lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, sonriendole con cariño. — Naomi y yo ya hablamos _eso_ , y no te odio ni te culpo, Castiel. Pero si espero que nos visites pronto. — y sin más, se retiró a su hogar, seguido de sus demás hermanos.

Castiel, Jack y el par de cazadores fueron transportados al búnker por el arcángel. Una vez allí, el ángel fue enviado a descansar, pues se veía más muerto que vivo. Éste aceptó a duras penas, parloteando que estaba bien, pero en cuanto tocó la cama, cayó rendido ante el cansancio.

Por la tarde, cuando el asunto estaba más apacible, se tomaron un momento para beber, tratar de relajarse y convencerse de que ahora todo estaba bien. Sentían que habían recuperado un poco de estabilidad emocional. Aunque Dean todavía se hallaba enfadado y ni siquiera sabía por qué, pues Castiel estaba sano y a salvo, pero sentía la necesidad de reñirlo por las estúpidas decisiones que tomó, porque eso casi lo llevó al borde del colapso mental.

Luego, Gabriel tocó el tema que querían dejar en el olvido, pero que aún queriéndolo ignorar, era un punto importante del cual hablar.

— Lo que Cassie hizo... Él pensaba sacrificarse. — el arcángel decidió explicarse mejor ante las miradas desconcertadas de sus compañeros. — El poder que Castiel liberó, fue una bomba, como un veneno esparcido en el aire para matar plagas. En este caso, la "plaga" son todos aquellos seres sobrenaturales con formas físicas, como los vampiros, licántropos, wendigos, y ya entendieron. Incluyendo a Lucifer y su recipiente, pero no fue solo eso-

— Espera, espera. — le cortó Dean de repente, su rostro mostraba pánico. — ¿Absolutamente _todos_?

— Si quieres saber si tu amigo vampiro sigue vivo, lo está, puedo sentirlo. — se apresuró a aclarar. — De hecho, todos aquellos que no tengan malas intenciones y posean un alma buena como la de tu amigo, siguen existiendo.

— Entonces... ¿Qué pasó exactamente con Lucifer? — preguntó Jack.

— Bueno, si aquí tu _pariente_ me dejase terminar, lo habría explicado ya. — el arcángel miró a Dean con reproche. — Lucifer murió, pero no _sólo_ murió, sino que también _dejó_ de existir en todos los planos existentes. No fue al vacío, no fue al infierno, mucho menos al cielo, él simplemente... dejó de _existir_. — informó, con más emoción de la que quería admitir.

Después de la charla, Dean se encontró llamando a su contacto registrado como "Benny", para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando su amigo atendió su llamada, respondiendo que estaba bien y que tan sólo se sentía mareado, suspiró aliviado. Llamó a Garth también, recibiendo la misma buena noticia por parte del licántropo, agregando como complemento que toda su familia se hallaba bien.

Los días siguieron su curso, con la aparente paz reinando en el búnker, y literalmente en medio mundo. Kelly regresó al búnker dos días después de la hecatombe de Castiel, pero todos decidieron no contarle a detalle lo que había sucedido para no aturdirla. Aunque como disculpa silenciosa por haber puesto en peligro a su hijo, Castiel llevó a los Kline a dar un paseo, disfrutando de una tranquila y sobrecogedora tarde familiar.

Y aunque todo parecía correcto y en orden, realmente nada estaba bien entre Castiel y Dean. Aún había algo pendiente. Algo que el ángel había roto y necesitaba reparar.


	25. Todo de mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia(? Poquito de smut.

Dean evitaba olímpicamente cualquier contacto con su pareja-no-pareja. Ignorando su presencia, evitando cruzarse en su camino como si al estar cerca suyo el aire se volviese tóxico. Y sabía que eso lastimaba al moreno porque prácticamente estaba rehaciendo lo que ocasionó su separación al principio. Pero estaba demasiado molesto como para charlar tranquilamente con el estúpido y hermoso ángel sobre lo que tanto le molestaba.

Así pasaron cinco días en los que sólo intercambiaron un par de palabras frías, y para cuando Castiel quería seguir la conversación, el cazador se visualizaba alejándose hacia cualquier otro sitio, dejando al ángel con la palabra en la boca.

Lo peor para el ángel, era que al volver a su habitación, todo le recordaba a su testarudo humano. Lo necesitaba, no para hacer actividades eróticas, sino porque estaba tan enamorado de él que simplemente no podía permanecer más tiempo lejos suyo. Dean era su complemento.

— Dean. — una mañana decidió interceptarlo.

— ¿Qué? — contestó tajante.

— Necesitamos hablar...

— ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? — requirió.

— Yo... uh... — pero el moreno no sabía por donde empezar, no encontró las palabras correctas para expresarse y terminó cayendo en un incómodo silencio.

— Perfecto. — esquivó al ángel y siguió su camino.

Es más que obvio que los dos se aman y desean estar juntos, pero a veces el orgullo puede ser la delgada cuerda a punto de romperse y dejar caer el puente directo al abismo, evitando así el anhelado cruce camino a la felicidad.

Castiel entendía que había roto la confianza del cazador. Lo había herido, preocupado y, ciertamente, antes las esmeraldas, abandonado. Quería apaciguar la tormenta dentro del humano, pero este había puesto una barrera impenetrable, alejándose o huyendo, ya ni siquiera era claro distinguir uno del otro.

A pesar de que las cosas estaban relativamente bien. Dean huía. Huía del ángel, por el simple hecho de no querer ilusionarse en un mundo fantástico donde era feliz y amado, porque tenía miedo de adentrarse demasiado en ese sueño tan surreal y terminar despertando nuevamente sin Castiel. Despertar y enterarse de que él lo había vuelto a dejar.

— Tendrás que hablar con él en algún momento. — Sam le sugirió a su hermano mientras hacían las compras.

Realmente no era necesario un viaje al super, pero sin ningún caso que solucionar a kilómetros a la redonda, el búnker se volvía aburrido con toda la tensión entre los Winchester y los seres celestiales.

Sam se había vuelto mucho más cercano al arcángel y ya no sabía cómo comportarse para insinuar de manera prudente alguna señal que le indicará sus sentimientos para con él. Por momentos se sentía en crisis existenciales, pero las salidas constantes al super con su hermano eran un respiro necesario para ambos. Aunque no resultaba tan liberador cuando todavía tenía que impulsar a Dean a que arreglase las cosas con su novio-no-novio.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? — gruñó el rubio.

— Dean.

— No, en serio, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? — hizo aspavientos, expresando su inconformidad. — ¡El tipo viene y se... — calló abruptamente al percatarse de lo que iba a decir. — ...y luego se va directo a una misión suicida, mientras yo me moría de angustia creando miles de escenarios catastróficos donde todos terminaban con su muerte!

— Lo entiendo, Dean. — el castaño lo miró con ojos de cachorro. — Pero él no está muerto.

— Pero estuvo a punto de estarlo.

— Pero no lo está.

— Sí, gracias a los ángeles, pero, ¿y si no hubieran intervenido? — sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, le dio la espalda a su hermano, alejándose en dirección a la caja.

Una vez que Dean se alejó, Sam suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacer el _Destiel_ real? Bueno, real ya era. Lo difícil era juntar a ese par de tortolos orgullosos.

— ¿Cass? — alzó la vista al techo, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca. — Por favor, arregla las cosas con Dean, últimamente está insoportable.

Ese mismo día, por la noche, Dean se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama con sus audífonos puestos, escuchando rock clásico. Simplemente estaba ahí, pensando en su ángel, deseando ir a sus brazos y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que dejara claro que todo estaba bien. Incluso empezaba a sentirse mal. Debería estar feliz por su regreso, y lo estaba. Pero en el mañana podría presentarse otra amenaza y Castiel no lo dudaría para lanzarse al autosacrificio nuevamente. Bufó con ironía, pues él también se había lanzado varias veces al autosacrificio. Y si las cosas fueran al revés, estaba seguro de que el ángel estaría igual o más molesto y dolido con él por ello.

— Sí, tengo algo importante que decirte. — declaró Castiel, manifestándose en la habitación del cazador.

Los ojos verdes se alzaron hacía el intruso, y luego regresaron a la pantalla de la laptop sobre sus piernas, ignorando los preocupados y casi consternados ojos zafiro que lo observaban con impaciencia al percatarse de su falta de interés.

— Dean...

El humano ignoró lo mejor que pudo la mirada de cachorro herido que el morocho le estaba dando. Apagó la música discretamente, sin sacarse los cascos.

— Hablaré de cualquier forma. — continuó. — Escucha... Lo siento. Lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero sabía que intervendrías y entonces todo se arruinaría. Yo... — suspiró. — Dean, tú haz tomado _todo de mí_ , y yo sólo quería darte a ti y a Sam algo de paz. Ustedes han luchado durante toda su vida, quería que fueran _felices_. Y lo que hice allá, tal vez estuvo mal o tal vez estuvo bien, lo único que sé, es que gané. Y si al querer tu felicidad, ahora me odias... Entonces... Lo entiendo.

— ¿Eso crees? — cerró la laptop, bufando irónico. — ¿Crees que podría ser realmente feliz contigo muerto? — reprochó, sacándose los audífonos y dejándolos sobre la laptop sobre la mesita auxiliar. — No estoy molesto por tus intenciones, Castiel. Sé que eran buenas. Por el bien mayor, ¿no?

— Exacto.

— ¿Sabes? Tal vez te odio un poco, porque aún después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, tú corriste al peligro sin ponerte a pensar en lo que yo sentiría. — puntualizó, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué no pensé en ti? ¡Enfrenté a Lucifer por ti! Pensé en ti todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y no te pasó por la cabeza que me importa un carajo el mundo? ¡Está es mi vida! — espetó, enfadado. — ¡Desde Sammy hasta Jack, ustedes son mi vida! ¡Y tú eres mi maldita paz! ¡Estuviste a punto de morir, otra vez! Y yo... No puedo... No puedo perderte de nuevo. — desvió la mirada, limpiandose de una palmada la lágrima que se había escurrido por su mejilla.

Después de unos segundos, Castiel pronunció. — Tenías miedo. — no era pregunta, era la afirmación que le aclaró por qué el humano estaba tan molesto.

Dean se quedó callado, mirando en cualquier dirección mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Castiel podía sentir la frustración que emitía el cuerpo del cazador. Él se había prometido arreglar las cosas, y lo cumpliría, o al menos lo intentaría.

Se sentó al lado del humano, y empezó a repartir pequeños besos en sus pómulos, mejillas, sien y orejas, bajando por su mandíbula y cuello. Al principio, Dean pensó en apartarse, pues creyó que el ángel diría alguna otra cosa para objetar lo obvio, sin embargo, le tomó por sorpresa el que en lugar de hablar, haya empezado a besar todo su rostro.

— Lamento haberte preocupado, Dean. — recargó su frente en la mejilla del otro, susurrando contra su piel.

Los inocentes besos castos y las tenues caricias a su brazo, seguían llegando, haciendo suspirar a Dean. Él sabía que el morocho no lo hacía con esa intención, pues sólo quería consolarlo, demostrándole su amor de una manera sutil.

 _Su amor_.

— Cass... — cerró los ojos. — ¿Qué haces?

— Pedirte perdón. — dijo, dejando un beso en su cuello cerca de la nuca.

— Detente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? — sus ojos mostraban confusión.

Dean tiró de la mano del ángel hasta dejarlo a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Agradeció que éste no haya puesto resistencia, y tomándolo por la nuca, estrelló sus labios con los suyos en un necesitado beso.

— Me gusta demasiado, ese es el problema.

Castiel frunció el ceño ligeramente, ladeando la cabeza sin entender por qué eso era malo. Había visto en una película que eso era agradable y un bonito acto de cariño, además de ser relajante. Y estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello por experiencia propia. Entendió a lo que el rubio se refería cuando deslizó su gabardina junto con su saco por sus brazos hasta dejarlos caer al suelo.

— Cass. — murmuró contra sus labios.

— Hm. — emitió, rodeando el cuello del humano con sus brazos.

— Tú también haz tomado todo de mí, ¿me permites tomar _más_ de ti? — sus manos acariciaron los brazos ajenos, para después aprisionar su cintura contra su cuerpo.

El pelinegro asintió, tomando la iniciativa del beso está vez. Dean lo recostó sobre la cama, quedando sobre él, acomodado entre sus piernas, comenzando un intenso frote de pevis donde cada uno despertaba rápidamente ante la excitante sensación, haciendo arder el fuego en su interior.

Pronto sus ropas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación. Sus bocas se exploraron con deleite, sus manos recorrieron sus cuerpos con toques suaves y apasionados. Rodaron en la cama, y sus labios mordieron, lamieron y besaron la piel ajena, marcando, apreciando y disfrutando.

Dean preparó rápidamente a su pareja, y entró en él de una sola estocada, a propósito. Castiel gimió ruidosamente, arqueando la espalda hacía fuera, soltando un tenue sollozo de sorpresa, pues hasta ahora el acto había sido más tierno que caliente.

— No me disculparé por eso. — ronroneó en su oreja. — Era eso o golpearte, y no me atrevo a volver a tocarte de otra forma que no sea sexual o cariñosa.

— Animal. — gruñó el ojiazul, retomando la compostura.

— Eso dicen. — sonrió lascivo.

Los jadeos, suspiros, gritos y gemidos inundaron la habitación cuando las embestidas comenzaron. Dean decidió que ese sería su lugar feliz. Cualquiera lo sería, siempre y cuando su ángel estuviera con él. Cuando el acto terminó, se acostaron uno junto a otro, recuperando el aliento después del éxtasis.

— Te amo. — murmuró Dean, mirando el techo. — Es demasiado cliché decirlo justo ahora, pero lo hago, Cass.

Castiel lo miró con ojos expectantes, antes de sonreír y acurrucarse en su pecho, abrazándolo. Alzó la mirada, conectando los colores de sus ojos.

— También te amo, Dean.

Se sonrieron con timidez, y decidieron descansar hasta que el humano se quedara dormido. Tristemente, en la madrugada Dean despertó exaltado. El moreno se sorprendió de esto, pues estuvo vigilando sus sueños y no había nada malo en ellos, nada que pudiera interrumpir su siesta. Preocupado, buscó su mirada en la oscuridad, aunque él podía verle perfectamente.

— ¿Cass? — su voz sonó ronca y sus ojos estaban tiernamente adormilados.

— Estoy aquí. — se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho suavemente.

No fueron los sueños los que interrumpieron la siesta de Dean, fueron sus instintos, desconfiados y alertas, los que le exigieron despertar y asegurarse de que su ángel seguía a su lado. Rodeó la espalda del morocho, dejando un beso en su frente, al tiempo que su corazón retomaba su ritmo normal.

— Estás aquí. — formuló apenas, dejándose caer rendido al sueño nuevamente.

— Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. No me volveré a ir. Lo prometo. — aseveró, acomodando la sabana sobre sus cuerpos, más que nada para proteger al cazador del frío.


	26. Celestial y común

El sol comenzaba a iluminar el día, cuando Sam despertó. Siempre siendo el más madrugador de los dos hermanos. Se sentó en la cama, tallandose los ojos como un niño. Su cabello chocolate parecía trapeador, y su rostro somnoliento le hacía ver adorable.

Estaba a punto de bajarse de la cama, cuando sintió una tibia humedad cerca de sus pies. Al dirigir su mirada al sitio, se percató de todo lo que había sobre su colchón y alrededor suyo. Había pastelitos, dulces, una taza vacía en la que antes hubo café, y eso verde de la esquina era... ¿Pasto? ¿Qué demonios?

Un solo nombre le vino a la mente casi de inmediato.

— Gabriel. — gruñó.

— ¿Anhelaste por mí, Sammy? — se apareció en su habitación, tomando por sorpresa al humano.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — hizo un aspaviento, abarcando los alimentos que yacían sobre su cama.

— Duh. ¿Nunca te han traído el desayuno a la cama? Que vida amorosa más triste has tenido.

Sam se obligó a suspirar profundamente. No había que perder los estribos con ese niño arcángel, por todos los infiernos. — No puedo moverme. — gruñó lo obvio.

— Que dramático. — revoloteó los ojos.

— ¡Desaparece esto, Gabriel! — ordenó, un tanto enfadado.

El mayor rodó los ojos, chasqueando los dedos, desapareciendo todos los alimentos y, de paso, limpiando las sabanas del dueño de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? — preguntó, refiriéndose al gesto de llevarle el desayuno.

— Porque creo que es el momento adecuado de arriesgarse. — habló, entre broma y seriedad.

— ¿O sea?

— No soy tonto, alce. — se balanceó sobre sus talones y puntitas. — He notado las _señales_.

Sam se irguió en su lugar, pasándose una mano por el pelo, tragando grueso. De pronto se sentía tan pequeño a pesar de su gran estatura y aún así, no era suficiente para desaparecer.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — tiritó, inseguro.

— Sabes a qué.

— ¿Te refieres a..?

— Sí. Me refiero a _eso_. — sonrió burlón. — Tus sentimientos hacia mí.

— Escucha. — Sam se sentó en el borde de la cama, lentamente. — Disculpa si te ofendí, pero es algo que no controlo, ¿está bien? Yo... yo te prometo que no volveré a hablar sobre eso, pero... quisiera saber... ¿tú..? 

— ¿No es obvio? — inquirió, rascándose la nuca, repentinamente nervioso.

— N-no... ¿Qué cosa?

  
— Talvezmegustas. — dijo rápidamente, y desapareció.

A pesar de que habló como alma que lleva el diablo, Sam logró entenderlo perfectamente, quedando anonadado, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, emocionado, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color carmesí. Quiso ocultar su rostro en una almohada, bajo una roca o hasta dejabo del agua, gritar como un estúpido adolescente, o golpear al arcángel por mentir.

 _Oh_...

Tal vez era eso. Una broma.

— ¡Gabriel!

— ¿Sí? — respondió, volviendo a aparecer.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — demandó, poniéndose de pie, mirándolo con una mezcla de desilusión y enojo. — ¿Realmente te parece gracioso burlarte de las personas? ¿Te hace gracia reírte de _mis sentimientos_? — espetó. — ¡Con un "no siento lo mismo por ti", bastaba!

— ¿Te parece que me hace gracia?

Sam bufó.

— ¿Te parece que miento? — expresó seriedad, mirando fijamente los verdes ojos del humano, tratando de demostrarle que era una de esas poquísimas veces que se tomaba algo enserio.

— Yo no sé eso. Eres el _bromista_ , ¿no?

— Sam. — nombró. — No estoy jugando, ni mintiendo, ni nada parecido.

Después de unos segundos, los rasgos faciales del castaño se relajaron, sintiendo como si su alma regresase a su suerpo. Respiró hondo y se quedó mirando embobado al rubio, ¿o tal vez estaba tratando de averiguar si lo que estaba pasando era real? Sin mentir ni exagerar, se sentía admirado y afortunado de haber sido él digno de escuchar tan hermosas palabras. ¡Es que era tan genial! ¡Provenían de un arcángel! ¡UN ARCÁNGEL! ¡Él, un simple mortal, le gustaba a un ser demasiado poderoso y _celestial_! Quien fuera Sam Winchester y su suerte. Lamentablemente, no se percató de cuanto tiempo se quedó mirándolo con la misma expresión de idiota.

— Deja de mirarme así. — Gabriel conocía esa mirada, y la amaba, pero no la quería ver en Sam, no en él. — Me pones nervioso. No soy la gran cosa.

— Sí. ¡No! Quiero decir, lo siento. — carraspeó, sin borrar su sonrisa.

El joven avanzó con seguridad hacia el más bajo. Tomó su mentón, levantando su rostro, completando el acto con un suave roce de órganos rosados, aunque, de pronto, dudó en dar el paso.

— Puedes hacerlo. — murmuró burlón el ojiavellana. — No muerdo. Bueno, a veces.

Sam rió suavemente contra sus labios, antes de probarlos por primera vez, deleitandose con su, literalmente, dulce sabor. Con más confianza, sus manos bajaron hasta rodear la cintura del rubio con suavidad, profundizando el beso pero sin llegar a ser demasiado candente. Los pequeños labios del arcángel eran extremadamente dulces, como si recientemente hubiera probado el chocolate o algún caramelo, y no dudaba que haya sido así, aunque tal vez ese sabor ya era parte de él.

— Me gustas. — confesó Sam. — ¿Eso es malo? Quiero decir, no malo de anormal, es que tú eres un-

— Shh. No lo es, Sammy. — le hizo mini rulitos a su compañero. — De hecho, es algo muy bueno.

Se sentían como un par de niños diciéndose aquellas palabras tan melosas, pero era la única verdad. Se gustaban y se amaban, aunque todavía necesitaban entablar más confianza para poder revelar la gran frase. El hecho de que no la dijeran, no significaba que los corazones con alitas no volasen alrededor de ambos con regocijo. Pero lo que sí significaba, era el inicio de algo hermoso y fuerte. Algo único y puro. El inicio de una historia de otra extrañamente extraña pareja. Charlie seguramente encontraría un nombre para su shipp.

Gabriel sabía que la vida humana era efímera, pero no tenía miedo a enamorarse y perder. 'Es parte de la experiencia de vivir como humano'; le había dicho Castiel alguna vez. Y empezaba a creerlo. Se sentía atraído hacia el Winchester menor desde hace años, pero nunca actuó al respecto. Y cuando estaba dispuesto a luchar por su felicidad, descubrió que el humano ya albergaba sentimientos para con él.

Pero aun conociendo dichos sentimientos, decidió esperar y darle el tiempo necesario al humano para pensar con claridad, para soperar la situación o para decidir que no quería nada con él. Esperó a que el conflicto de su hermano menor estuviera resuelto. Incluso esperó a que el drama post-caos terminara.

Hasta que, por fin, decidió que era el momento de enfrentar sus demonios. Allí, Sam tomaría la elección de arriesgarse o dejarlo en el olvido como una mísera broma. El arcángel nunca lo forzaría a nada, y, de la manera más madura posible, respetaría cualquier decisión que el humano tomara. Así que, cuando la respuesta del joven fue quedarse a su lado e intentar tener algo romántico, fue enormemente sorprendido. No dudaría en aprovechar cada momento al lado de ese sorprendente e increíble humano.

Posteriormente, los días avanzaron, siguiendo su curso natural, y los hermanos Winchester no tenían casos que seguir por más que buscaban. Era genial. ¡Castiel los había dejado sin trabajo! Bueno, al menos tenían a Gabriel, utilizándolo como máquina de comida. Sin embargo, afuera, los seres sobrenaturales seguían reproduciendose y podrían, en un futuro, volver al trabajo casual. Pero, mientras eso no ocurriera, los cazadores podrían disfrutar de unas vacaciones claramente merecidas.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — preguntó Dean, entrando a la cocina.

— Con Charlie. — contestó Sam. — Dice que se quedará en Massachusetts, y adivina qué.

— ¿Qué está saliendo con Meg?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dean solo se guiñó un ojo mientras se preparaba una taza de café. Había enviado a Castiel y Gabriel por víveres solo para tener un tiempo a solas con su hermano para hablar "temas serios". El arcángel no quería ir porque tenía pereza, pero con ayuda del ángel, pudo librarse de él.

Los dos estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa del reducido cuarto, desayunando. Ambos con su respectiva taza de café y sus _webitos_ revueltos. La tensión flotaba como pez en el agua, rodeandolos, ahogandolos. Era obvio que querían hablar, pero no sabían cómo empezar la conversación, eso estaba claro.

— Sammy.

— Dean.

Hablaron al unísono, después de unos largos minutos de silencio incómodo.

— Tú primero.

— Tú primero.

Volvieron a hablar al unísono. Sonrieron en un bufido, bajando la mirada, divertidos.

— Sé lo que vas a decir. — comenzó Sam.

— ¿Y qué es, psíquico? — inquirió Dean, receloso, bebiendo de su café.

— Qué... te declaraste a Cass.

Dean se ahogó con su café, con el aire, con todo. Carraspeó un par de veces, antes de recuperarse de la impresión y dedicarle una _bitchface_ a Sam. — Oye, que te haya contado sobre mis... mis- _eso._ No significa que puedas hablar de ello tan a la ligera, Sam.

— Pero dije la verdad, ¿o me equivoco? — retó, sonriendo con guasa.

— Cállate. — bufó, y continuó comiendo. Aunque segundos después le sonrió cómplice a su hermanito.

Por otro lado, Sam todavía se notaba tenso y ansioso, como si quisiera hablar pero no se atreviera. Le daba un bocado a su desayuno, alzaba la mirada hacia Dean, y luego la bajaba a su plato con resignación.

— Dilo ya, ¿quieres? — Dean lo encaró.

— Hm... ¿Decir qué? — lo miró con aparentes ojos confusos, encogiendose de hombros.

— Lo que sea, pero sueltalo de una vez.

— N-no sé de qué hablas.

— Sam. — tornó su mirada más seria.

— Bien... Sólo no te enojes, ¿sí?

— Depende. ¿Qué hiciste?

— Nada. — bufó. — Promete que no te enojaras.

— Solo- — cerró los ojos con cansancio, alzando una mano para que dejase de hablar. — dilo, Sam.

— Muy bien. — inhaló profundamente. — Gabrielyyoestamossaliendo. — confesó, hablando rápidamente y carraspeando, obstaculizando la claridad de sus palabras.

Dean abrió mucho los ojos, posando su mirada en cada punto de la cocina. Luego, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, al tiempo que volvía a probar su comida tranquilamente. Sam inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, frunciendo el entrecejo de forma interrogante, esperando una respuesta de su hermano o incluso alguna reprensión. Pero nada de eso llegó.

— ¿No dirás nada? — instó momentos después.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me agrada que salgas con el tipo que se divirtió matándome un centenar de veces? — bufó, sarcástico. — No. — frunció los labios. — Pero tú no me juzgaste, yo tampoco lo haré. No tengo derecho, y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

— Gracias. — elevó las comisuras de sus labios. — Todavía no es oficial, pero-

— Sammy, está bien. — Dean le sonrió a su hermano con el cariño que pocas veces dejaba mostrar abiertamente.

San no pudo más que sentirse dichoso al tener la comprensión de su hermano, y, sin saberlo, Dean se sentía exactamente igual. Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca. El castaño leía un libro que al parecer era interesante debido a los gestos que hacía, mientras que el rubio hablaba con Benny por llamada. El ruido de la puerta del búnker abriéndose llamó completamente su atención, y salieron a recibir a los recién llegados.

— Hey. — saludó Sam, viendo a los hermanos celestiales descender los peldaños.

— Hola, Sam. — saludó de vuelta Castiel.

Dean entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Dónde está Jack?

Castiel se giró hacia Gabriel, delatandolo. Luego, todas las miradas se posaron en el pequeño rubio.

— Se encontró con unos amigos y le di permiso de quedarse con ellos el resto del día. — informó el arcángel, con una sonrisa inocente.

— No sabrá cómo regresar. — habló el ángel entre dientes.

— ¡Eres un exagerado, onii-chan! — el arcángel agudizó la voz, haciendo un aspaviento, quitándole importancia.

— Lo dejaste en Wichita. — reprendió, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

— ¿Qué? — inquirieron los cazadores al unísono, con sorpresa.

Castiel volvió a fijar su mirada en Gabriel, quien se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín, desviando la mirada. Dean se giró hacia Sam, pasándose las manos por la cara.

— Recuerdame que jamás vuelva a enviarlos por víveres.

Sam asintió, divertido y asombrado, pero mostrándose serio. Entonces, al revisar con la mirada de pies a cabeza a los hermanos celestiales, se percató de algo. — ¿Y los víveres?

El ángel dejó los labios en línea, rodó los ojos y estos fueron a dar al arcángel. Los Winchester no pudieron fingir más y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, riendo hasta que les dolió el estómago, siendo observados con molestia por Gabriel y confusión por parte de Castiel.

Cuando se pudieron controlar, cada uno tomó la mano de su respectiva pareja, alejándose en direcciones distintas. Castiel y Gabriel los miraron confundidos, pues supuestamente su relación iba a ser secreta por algún tiempo más, pero se relajaron al comprender que ya no había nada que ocultar.

°°°

_**Advertencia: smut.** _

— ¿Le hablaste a _Dean-o_ de nosotros? — inquirió, tirándose a la cama boca abajo.

— Sí. — respondió Sam, mirándolo mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Pensé que lo mantendríamos en secreto hasta que estuvieras seguro de querer estar conmigo. — se giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus codos.

Sam avanzó lentamente hacia el arcángel, subiendo una rodilla a la cama, inclinándose hacia él, acercándose a su rostro. — Ya no hay nada que pensar, y no soy un niño, estoy seguro de lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué es? — preguntó, haciendo dibujitos invisibles sobre el pecho ajeno.

— A ti. — dicho esto, acortó la distancia y lo besó.

Fue un beso lento y perezoso, luego, el más alto se separó y miró intensamente al hombre prácticamente bajo suyo. Gabriel, por su parte, retrocedió sobre la cama, acomodándose, mirándolo de la misma manera, al tiempo que lo llamaba con un dedo en una clara invitación.

Sam se subió completamente sobre la cama, alcanzando los pequeños labios del arcángel, apoderándose de ellos con fervor. Dejó una rodilla entre las piernas del rubio y otra afuera, mientras empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo, recorriendo su pecho, caderas y muslos, pero sin atreverse a tocar más allá. Sin embargo, al arcángel no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ir lento. Coló sus manos bajo la camisa del castaño, acariciando de arriba abajo su espalda y abdomen.

En el beso, sus lenguas ardían por la intensa danza. Sus ojos entrecerrados eran suplicantes. Sus cuerpos se frotaban con impaciencia, muriendo por apurar cualquier objeción y llevar a cabo lo que ambos se morían por experimentar. Dándose cuenta de esto, Sam dejó descansar su boca y se deshizo de la polera del ojiavellana, posteriormente, sus labios empezaron a trazar su suave piel, besando, lamiendo, conociendo aquel terreno, aquella textura única, distinta, pero hermosa.

Sus dientes atraparon uno de los pezones del arcángel con suavidad, tironeando ligeramente. A su vez, tomó completo lugar entre sus piernas, comenzando a simular pequeñas estocadas por encima de las ropas. En respuesta, Gabriel jadeó y gimió, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, frotandola contra la almohada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración era superficial. El cazador estaba orgulloso de lo que estaba logrando. El calor de sus cuerpos, la radiación de su deseo del uno por el otro, inundó la habitación, y la hombría de ambos comenzó a despertar rápidamente.

Sam se detuvo a observar como una marca de mordida hecha por él, desaparecía de la piel ajena, debido a su rápida curación. Era sencillamente asombroso.

— No mires demasiado. — ronroneó el ojiavellana, tomando al cazador por las mejillas, uniendo sus bocas en un profundo y desesperado beso.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, sus ropas fueron desapareciendo, perdiéndose en algún punto de la habitación, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron separados solamente por sus bóxers, y casi coordinados, ambos aprisionaron el miembro ajeno entre sus manos por dentro de la prenda, acariciando y apretando, arrancandose gemidos y gruñidos de placer. Después de un tiempo en el cual sólo se tocaron, exploraron y besaron, el calor se hizo insoportable y ninguno quería seguir esperando.

— Sammy...

— Lo sé.

Gabriel chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer un botecito de lubricante, el cual le pasó al cazador. Sam tironeó del bóxer de este, sacándoselo, viendo como su erección se alzaba en el aire, necesitada de atención. Con una sonrisa ladina, se inclinó para besar su cuello, bajando por su pecho hasta su vientre, dejando un camino de besos y mordiscos, a lo que el arcángel solo podía suspirar, gemir y excitarse más.

Sam aplicó una buena cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos, llevándolos inmediatamente a la entrada del rubio, quien flexionó las piernas, dejándole más espacio para maniobrar. Una vez así, comenzó a dilatar su entrada, al tiempo que bombeaba el pene ajeno. Gabriel se aferró a las sabanas, retorciendose del placer, tratando de callar sus gemidos al cubrir su boca con una mano. Su vista estaba nublada y sentía su interior arder en la necesidad de más placer.

— No te calles. — la voz de Sam era áspera. Sujetó la mano de su pareja, llevándola al lado de su cabeza para retenerla contra la cama. — Quiero escucharte.

— ¡Sa- _ahh_ -...mmy! Eres un alce malo.

Oh, no. Al veredicto no le gustaba ser llamado así, y en venganza, apuró sus movimientos, sacando y metiendo sus dedos, abriendolos en tijeras en su interior, sus dedos lograban rozar el punto G dentro del arcángel, dilatandolo lo suficiente, logrando que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes, sacándole uno que otro grito. Cuando lo sintió listo, retiró sus dedos lentamente.

Se deshizo de sus propios bóxers rápidamente, y enseguida, se hundió en él de una sola estocada hasta el fondo. Gabriel arqueó la espalda, recibiendo por completo a su invasor, soltando un comprometedor jadeo. El cazador se terminó de acomodar sobre él, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos y besando su cuello, susurrandole al oído una que otra palabra candente. Estaba demasiado cegado por la lujuria y quería embestir al hombre bajo suyo hasta lograr dejar su marca espiritual, pero se obligó a esperar a que éste se acostumbrase a la irrupción, tampoco era un desestimado.

Momentos después, el cuerpo de Gabriel estaba más ligero y menos tenso, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del Winchester, moviendo sus caderas contra su pelvis, insinuando que estaba listo para proceder. Sam sonrió, buscando su mirada suplicante y apreció su rostro sonrojado. Acarició su mejilla izquierda, antes de besarlo posesivamente, interactuando con su lengua en una excitante lucha, al tiempo que comenzaba a embestirlo lentamente.

Pronto, Gabriel se encontraba aferrado con ahínco a la espalda del humano, arañando de vez en cuando, gimiendo o gritando vulgaridades, puesto que las embestidas se habían vuelto más fuertes, profundas y constantes. Sam gemía contra su boca, nunca antes hubiera imaginado tan hermoso placer. Estar dentro del arcángel era lo más cálido y lujurioso que jamás haya experimentado, incluso sentía como si encajara perfectamente en él.

Cuando sintió que el arcángel se tensaba, le dio toda su atención, pues no quería perderse aquel momento en el que se dejaba ir. Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y entraba tan profundo como le era posible.

— ¡Sa-Sammy! — su voz sonó amortiguada, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su boca bien abierta.

— Gabe... — jadeó.

El orgasmo les llegó casi al mismo tiempo. Sam se vació completamente dentro del rubio, mientras este se corría entre sus cuerpos. Se quedaron así algunos minutos, unidos, recuperando el aliento. Luego, sin previo aviso, Gabriel rodeó el cuello del humano, ronroneando suavemente antes de besarlo profundamente.

— Realmente eres bueno en esto.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado. — sonrió, dejando suaves caricias en torno a sus caderas.

— Oh, me encantó. — se mordió los labios, dejando que sus manos se perdieran en las hebras achocolatadas de su pareja.

Con una sonrisa, Sam se acostó a su lado, atrayendo al arcángel hacia él, dejándolo pegado a su cuerpo, rodeando su espalda con un brazo. Gabriel se encargó de cubrir sus cuerpos con una manta, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del humano, relajandose con el palpitar de su corazón y el íntimo y sobrecogedor momento. En la habitación se formó un cómodo silencio después del éxtasis. Winchester jugaba con el cabello rubio, haciéndole mini rulitos, depositando pequeños besos pausados en su frente, a lo que el arcángel respondió juguetón alzando la mirada y atrapando sus labios en un beso casto. Rieron suavemente, y momentos después, el sueño comenzó a vencer al castaño, quien comenzó a dormitar.

— Eres maravilloso, alce. — murmuró.

— Tú igual. — murmuró de vuelta, con los ojos cerrados pero sonriendo.

— Creí que dormías. — musitó con un deje de reproche.

— Te amo. — confesó, dejando un beso en su frente, al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con temor.

— Yo... yo también, alcecito. — dijo muy bajito, sincerandose.

Los latidos del humano volvieron a su ritmo normal, y con la felicidad al cien por ciento, se dejó caer en una siesta poco profunda. Una vez que se durmió, Gabriel le sonrió naturalmente, con cariño, mostrando su lado vulnerable que usualmente ocultaba bajo el sarcasmo. Sam Winchester, el único humano capaz de enamorar a un tipo con eones de años de existencia. Él, un arcángel de dioses, había caído en la influencia tan única, pura, deseable y fuerte de _el_ _humano_.

Era sencillamente cautivador.

Minutos después, salió de sus cavilaciones y acompañó a su pareja en su sienta, durmiendo entre sus brazos.

Eran tan únicos a su manera, dos partes totalmente distintas, pero como dicen: "Los polos opuestos se atraen", lo cual fue exactamente lo que ocurrió con Sam y Gabe, y Dean y Cass; parejas indestinadas, pero que encajaban tan perfectamente como el yin y el yang.

Y, en otro lugar del búnker, Dean y Castiel estaban acurrucados en la cama, disfrutando de una película de comedia. El ángel disfrutaba escuchar el sonido de la risa del humano. Era su melodía favorita, y probablemente, no, estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de escucharla.

— Me encanta el sonido de tu risa, Dean. — quiso hacérselo saber, con su usual sinceridad.

Winchester se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada por aquel cumplido. No estaba acostumbrado, y su ángel no cambiaba ni con el pasar de los años. Sonrió divertido antes de contraatacar.

— Bueno, a mí me gustan tus ojos, tu voz tan neutra, tus gestos cuando no entiendes algo... — lentamente se acercó a su oreja. — y amo los sonidos que haces cuando estoy dentro de ti.

— ¡Dean! — Castiel le dio un suave golpe en el pecho, haciendo un mohín, con el rostro totalmente tiñado de carmesí.

— ¡Tú empezaste!

Se miraron con seriedad unos segundos hasta que se soltaron a reír libremente, cada uno admirando la risa y sonrisa del otro, amando ser parte de su felicidad. El rubio besó a su ángel tiernamente, dejando una suave caricia con su mejilla, volviendo su atención a la película. El ojiazul recargó su cabeza en su hombro, mirando la película y comiendo un sandwich que este le había preparado.


	27. Armonía || Final

Horas más tarde, Dean despertó y observó con ojos perezosos como su ángel dormía tranquilamente sobre su hombro. Espera, ¿estaba _dormido_?

¿De verdad, de verdad estaba dormido?

Levantó una mano y acarició su rostro, restándole importancia al hecho de saber que los ángeles no dormían. Otra cosa más, no le gustaba ser posesivo, bueno, algunas veces, ese no era el caso, simplemente estaba seguro de que Castiel era suyo. Sólo suyo por lo que le restaba de vida. En un futuro podría ser de alguien más, pero por el momento, no quería pensar en eso.

El pelinegro se veía tan en paz al dormir. Pocas veces había presenciado este acto tan humano en él, pero al verlo, le generaba una profunda paz. Entonces, el morocho frotó su cabeza contra el hombro del humano, acompañado de un gemido en advertencia de que estaba a punto de despertar.

— Buenos días, angelito. — bromeó Dean.

— Buenas tardes, Dean. — corrigió, con voz ronca, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

— Tu voz al despertar es tan sexy. — dijo, tomándolo por la cintura y besando su cuello.

— No lo entiendo. — frunció el ceño, tratando de ignorar las provocativas caricias del rubio.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? — mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja a su alcance.

— ¿Por qué me dormí? Yo no duermo, Dean. — alejó su rostro del rubio para que dejase de provocarlo.

— Han sido días difíciles, hasta tú mereces un descanso. — rió suavemente al ver su característico gesto de confusión. — Lo simple siempre fue un misterio para ti.

Después de una pequeña sesión de besos, Castiel arrastró a Dean fuera de la cama, pues éste no quería levantarse porque según sus palabras, quería pasar el resto del día teniendo a su novio entre sus brazos. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Gabriel y Sam ya estaban ahí y sus miradas se posaron en ellos. Al mismo tiempo, dicho demonio decidió aparecer.

— Ulalah, miren a quién tenemos aquí. — canturreó Crowley, yendo en dirección a la cervecería con toda confianza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó Sam.

— Tengo una duda. — fijó su mirada en el arcángel y el ángel, después de servirse un vaso de alguna bebida. — ¿Cómo es que ustedes, seres todopoderosos, terminaron siendo los de abajo? No pregunten cómo lo sé, sencillamente puedo sentirlo.

El rostro de Castiel era un poema, completamente colorado y con la mirada ligeramente baja. Dean lo habría llenado de besos si hubieran estado a solas.

— Bueno, Sammy y yo podemos...

— No. — le cortó el castaño, avergonzado.

— Eso era todo. — dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa, y con una sonrisa ganadora, desapareció.

— ¡Claro, aquí tienes cerveza gratis! — exclamó Dean a la nada. — Hijo de perra.

— Bueno. — Sam suspiró. — Vamos por Jack.

— Lo traeré.

— ¡No! — exclamó, tomando el brazo del arcángel antes de que se esfumase. — Iremos en el Impala.

— Oh, no. No, no dejaré que este hijo de perra se suba a mi bebé. — gruñó el rubio de pecas.

— Ni quien quiera montar esa chatarra. — el rubio angelical se cruzó de brazos.

Ambos se dieron la espalda, en un acto demasiado inmaduro. Castiel y Sam se miraron entre sí, soltando un gran suspiro.

— Chicos, por favor. — habló el menor del grupo. — ¿Podrían llevarse bien?

— Dean, por favor. — el ángel se unió al castaño.

Los rubios se miraron con fastidio, para luego exclamar:

— ¡Es el idiota que sale con mi hermanito!

— ¡Es el imbécil que sale con Sammy!

En sus adentros, sus parejas rieron por lo lindos que eran celando a sus hermanos, sin embargo, no dijeron nada. Por el contrario, les dieron una mirada sin expresión, la cual bastó para que dejaran sus diferencias de lado y obedecieran. Es así, que los cuatro se subieron al Impala, listos para el corto viaje hasta Wichita. Los Winchester iban adelante y los hermanos celestiales atrás.

Poco más de tres horas, llegaron a la ciudad donde recogerían a Jack. Pronto, los cinco viajaban de regreso al búnker, montados nuevamente en _Baby_.

En el transcurso del viaje, el nephilim les contó emocionado sobre su día; lo que hizo, los lugares que visitó, los helados que comió y la película que vio en el cine. Los adultos escuchaban atentos, sonriendo por la emoción del menor, preguntando algunas curiosidades para demostrarle que le estaban prestando atención y que su día con sus amigos era igual de importante que cualquier apocalipsis.

A pesar de las protestas, Gabriel hizo aparecer helado en conos. Dean puso en la radio un poco de rock clásico, y cantaron algunas canciones, lamiendo sus respectivos helados, de vez en cuando usándolos como micrófonos.

Estaban gustosamente felices, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Tenían todo lo que querían, todo lo que necesitaban. Se habían vuelto una familia enorme, más grande de lo que alguna vez creyeron tener.

En medio del momento, Sam y Dean se miraron con una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros, riendo ante las ocurrencias del arcángel y los comentarios inocentes del ángel y del nephilim.

Dean miró por el espejo retrovisor a cada integrante. Los quería. Incluso al maldito arcángel, aunque nunca iba admitirlo. Luego, sus ojos se posaron en el distraído Castiel, y su felicidad aumentó.

Cuando llegaron al búnker, Sam, Gabriel y Jack se adentraron en este, perdiéndose en su interior. Dean detuvo al ángel, antes de que este ingresará también.

— Aguarda un momento.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Castiel se giró hacia él, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Gracias... por permanecer aquí, con nosotros, conmigo. — dijo, juntando sus frentes.

— Siempre lo estaré, Dean. — afirmó, mirando al humano a los ojos, encantandose con su mirada tan hermosa y expresiva. — Si algún día digo lo contrario, entonces... déjame una patada en el trasero, ¿así se dice?

— Más o menos. — rió suavemente, antes de besarlo.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, ingresaron al búnker. Dentro, Gabriel junto a Jack tenían una mini fiesta, al parecer estaban imitandose entre sí, y resultaba muy gracioso. ¿Quién diría que eran los seres más poderosos del mundo? Parecían sólo niños. Ángel y cazador también se unieron al festejo, celebrando algo que no tenían idea, pero que podían sentirlo en su interior.

— Felicitaciones a ambos. — Jack aplaudió, sonriendo tiernamente, dirigiéndose a los cazadores por su nueva relación amorosa.

Los humanos bajaron la mirada, ligeramente apenados. Actuaban con total libertad y ni siquiera le habían contado a _su hijo_ las nuevas buenas.

— Gracias.

— Gracias, Jack.

Respondieron los ceres celestiales por sus parejas, sonriendo con dicha, divertidos y cautivados. Solo podían decir que estaban donde y con quienes pertenecían. La paz anhelada había sido obtenida.

Enhorabuena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leer! Te quiero! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía. :'v


End file.
